Te encontré
by SharingVib3s
Summary: Ambos bandos querían algo del otro. Ella quería huir y ellos buscaban algo desesperadamente. Pero tenían algo en común: todos querían vivir la aventura de sus vidas. Lo que Zoro no se esperaba era encontrar algo más aparte de supuestos tesoros. [ZoNa]
1. Introducción

Sé que este capítulo es extremadamente corto, pero quería que fuera como una especie de introducción y así ya en el siguiente entrar más en materia. También quería aprovechar y aclarar algunas cosas: en primer lugar, he quitado a dos personajes de la tripulación. No sé cuánto durará este fanfic, pero era un proyecto que tenía desde hace tiempo, hacer un ZoNa, y quiero que salga bien. He suprimido a esos dos personajes básicamente porque no veo que me puedan aportar nada a mi historia y, dejándolos, puede que no tenga el acabado que quiero darle. En cuanto al tiempo, la historia está situada antes de esos dos años en los que la tripulación se separa. Y bueno, a pesar de que ya se da a entender en el summary, Nami no pertenece a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, en un principio ellos no se conocen. Ella tiene otra vida apartada de la tripulación.

Intentaré subir un primer capítulo en condiciones pronto, ya que tengo muchas ideas y no quiero que se me olviden. Pero desgraciadamente, actualmente no puedo prometer que vaya a subir un capítulo a la semana debido a que mi situación académica va a ser tensa estos próximos tres meses. Pero haré todo lo posible.

Lo último que comento es que intentaré no cambiar mucho la forma de ser de los personajes (me refiero a las cosas que puedan decir o cómo las digan, por ejemplo) con respecto al manga y anime, ya que perdería su esencia. Pero necesito que la historia fluya, y para que ocurran algunas cosas he de hacer pequeños cambios. Pero dudo que sean muy importantes. Ya veremos si esos cambios gustan o no.

Bueno, que disfrutéis leyendo y espero con gusto que conforme vaya subiendo capítulos me vayáis dejando algún comentario ^^. Besos a todos.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila y fría. Las olas mecían el Sunny lentamente, otorgando un estado de paz. En la cocina del barco se encontraban cinco hombres y un reno entorno a una larga mesa de madera oscura. Habían apagado la luz para tener un ambiente más privado, lúgrube, y solamente se veían las caras gracias a la luz de varias velas repartidas por la estancia. En la mesa descansaban varios vasos con cerveza y algunos papeles. Documentos y mapas físicos de la zona en la que se suponía que atracarían la noche siguiente.

\- A ver chicos, ¿estáis seguros de querer hacer esto? -Preguntó al grupo uno de los hombres, poseedor de una nariz especialmente larga.- Pensadlo bien, por Dios.

El reno asentía al lado de este, apoyándole. Apoyado en la pared tras la barra, había otro de ellos. Era rubio, y se estaba encendiendo un cigarro.

\- Ciertamente, a mi tampoco es que me haga mucha gracia la idea. -Dijo antes de dar una calada.- Pero también es verdad que nuestra situación es crítica. -Exhaló el humo lentamente.

El hombre de la nariz larga escrutó las caras de sus compañeros uno a uno, esperando a que alguno hablara. Pero no pudo aguantarse.

\- ¿Pero de verdad que habéis pensado en las consecuencias que vamos a sufrir si algo sale mal? -Se ayudaba de aspavientos con los brazos para darle más dramatismo a sus comentarios.- La marina ya no nos deja en paz en nuestra situación actual, y si la cagamos los vamos a tener hasta en la sopa.

\- Pues nos los quitaremos de encima como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Tampoco ha sido tan complicado, nos las apañamos.- Le contestó un hombre que llevaba una camisa floral y el pelo azul que estaba sentado en una silla.

\- He de decir, Franky, que me encanta el humor con el que te tomas las cosas. -El hombre de pelo azul le dedicó una mueca al de la nariz.- Pero de verdad, estamos a tiempo de coger el timón y dar media vuelta. Hay más islas, hay más tesoros. No todo tiene por qué ser tan drástico.

-Usopp, déjalo ya. -Ésta fue la primera vez que habló un hombre de pelo verde que estaba sentado junto a una ventana. - Ya no hay nada que hacer. Está todo planeado y decidido. -Le dió un trago a la cerveza que sujetaba antes de seguir hablando.- Tómatelo como una experiencia más. El plan va a salir bien, al menos la primera parte. Y si sale mal, pues bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

\- Qué se le va a hacer.- Dijo Usopp con voz grave, imitando el tono de su amigo a modo de burla.

\- Si sale mal, tiene fácil solución. Y bueno, siempre nos ganaremos más fama de la que ya tenemos. -Dijo Franky riéndose.- Por nosotros, compañeros. Salud. -Alzó la botella de cola que tenía en la mano hacia sus compañeros y se bebió su contenido de un trago.- Espero que tengamos suerte.

El resto le imitaron y bebieron, unos más contentos que otros. El quinto hombre, uno de los más jóvenes, se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa. Se había dedicado a escuchar a su tripulación mientras le daba vueltas a su sombrero de paja en el regazo. Tras brindar, se lo puso en la cabeza y ojeó por última vez uno de los papeles que habían en la mesa. Era el titular de un periódico de hacía varios meses, en el cual se apreciaba la foto de una chica. La noticia hablaba de ella.

\- Saldrá bien. -Dijo el capitán con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, vamos a repasar una vez más el plan por hoy y nos vamos a dormir. -El hombre rubio, que ya no estaba tras la barra, se había aproximado a la mesa y estaba apartando los papeles, buscando uno en particular.- Por cierto Zoro, hoy te toca vigilar a ti. - Su compañero de pelo verde emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Una vez enontrado el papel, que se trataba de los planos de un edificio, prosiguió. - Vale, a ver. Franky se queda en el barco por lo que pueda pasar. También tendrás que estar preparado por si en algún momento nos toca volver y huír cagando leches.

Franky asintió.

-Nosotros cinco nos dividiremos. Ese sitio es muy amplio. Si vamos todos juntos tardaremos más y llamaremos la atención. Luffy y Chopper, vais juntos. -Dijo señalando al capitán y al reno. Los aludidos respondieron afirmativamente. - Zoro y Usopp, sois la otra pareja. Yo iré solo.

-Oye Sanji, - comenzó Usopp con una risa nerviosa - ¿Y no podría yo quedarme en el barco con Franky? Me refiero, igual necesita ayuda.

-No.- Contestó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no? - Protestó Zoro. - Si no quiere venir, que no venga. Puedo ir solo.

Sanji soltó una carcajada.

-Mira marimo, lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte.

-¿Y por qué coño tú vas solo?

-Mira, te lo explico, es muy sencillo: Ni Usopp ni Chopper van a ir solos, principalmente porque no quieren. Luffy necesita ir con alguien porque si no es obvio que la va a liar, y necesitamos driscreción. - El aludido del sombrero soltó una risilla por lo bajo.- Y bueno, en cuanto a ti, -soltó Sanji señalando a Zoro- digamos que no me fio de dejar que vaya solo a alguien que va a la derecha cuando le dicen que vaya a la izquierda y que es tan idiota de perderse siguiendo una línea recta. A demás, que como ya he dicho, ese sitio es muy grande y luesgo buscarte sería un engorro. Todo esto nos deja como única opción que el que vaya solo sea yo.

Zoro le sacó el dedo y continuó bebiendo su cerveza.

\- Bueno, dando este tema por zanjado, sigamos. -Dijo Sanji, comenzando a señalar aspectos importantes a tener cuenta en el plano sobre el que todos estaban inclinados.


	2. Capítulo 1

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero me ha sido imposible subir antes. Gracias por esos comentarior que me habéis dejado, de verdad que hacen ilusión. Aquí os dejo el primer capitulito, a ver si os gusta. Cualquier cometario es bien recibido. Un beso muy grande.

* * *

Era medianoche, y todo estaba sumido en una inquietante calma. En el castillo del reino de Weatheria solamente se oía el lejano romper de las olas contra las rocas, una suave brisa lo acunaba todo. El interior del castillo era siniestro. Si prestabas atención, podías notar en la nuca los ojos clavados de los retratos colgados en la pared. Y ella lo notaba. Un sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que debía pararse en una esquina para comprobar que no hubera nadie montando guardia. Había luna llena, y la luz que ésta proyectaba se veía reflejada en la cabellera naranja de la joven. Era el único atisbo de belleza que podía encontrarse en tal la respiración agitada y el pulso disparado, Nami se deslizaba sin ser vista. Los años le habían ayudado a adquirir experiencia en ese aspecto. Corría sin ser escuchada. Cuando llegó ante una gran puerta de madera, se detuvo. No sin antes comprobar que no había ningún guardia cerca, agarró el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa y abrió la puerta lentamente. No la abrió mucho, lo suficiente para poder echar un vistazo. La estancia era un adinerado dormitorio. En el centro de la habitación oscura, había una cama de matrimonio en la cual Nami pudo comprobar que yacían durmiendo dos cuerpos. Las sábanas subían y bajaban a un ritmo constante, y los ronquidos retumbaban en las paredes. A pesar de que no la veían, Nami les dedicó una sonrisa ladina antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Y de vuelta a los trotes. Intentaba calmar su jadeo, pero la adrenalina le subía por la garganta y le golpeaba las orejas. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparando lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche. Se encontraba en un cuarto piso y debía llegar al segundo. Cuando se disponía a bajar unas escaleras se vio obligada a parar en seco, pues había escuchado un murmullo. Reculó y se ocultó tras la esquina que acababa de girar. No podía hacer mucho más salvo cruzar los dedos, ya que los pasillos eran demasiado largos como para cruzarlos hasta la otra punta sin ser vista y tampoco habían muebles entre los que se pudiese esconder. Aguantó la respiración por unos segundos para hacer el menor ruido posible. Dos guardias subían por las escaleras que ella debía bajar. Nami tragó saliva. Relajó los músculos al ver que los guardias iban hacia otro pasillo. Esperó unos instantes a que el murmullo se hiciera lejano y salió de su escondite. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, y antes de darse cuenta, en un suspiro, había llegado a su primer destino: su habitación.

Ya dentro, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta. A ciegas tanteó la pared con la mano, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito pues en cuanto hubo visibilidad se encontró con que no estaba sola. Sentada en una butaca junto a una estufa había una chica de pelo rosa, vestida con las características ropas de las sirvientas del castillo.

\- ¡Joder, Lola! - Exclamó Nami.- Qué susto me has dado. Esto no se hace. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lola se levantó rápidamente.

\- He venido a hacerte entrar en razón.

La pelirroja la miró alzando las cejas.

\- Nami. No lo hagas. -Imploró.

Nami se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Lola, hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces. -Nami comenzó a moverse y sacó de debajo de la cama una bolsa de viaje, la cual depositó sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera. - No voy a quedarme más. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-¿Acaso no querer no tendría que ser razón suficiente?

Lola suspiró.

-Vale, muy bien, te vas. Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Crees que vas a ser super afortunada, que te van a llover las oportunidades? ¿Que un príncipe azul irá a rescatarte? -Nami había comenzado a moverse y sacaba ropa de un armario abierto de par en par para luego meterla en la bolsa de viaje. Lola puso los brazos en jarras.- ¿Crees que tu vida a ser mucho mejor al otro lado de esa alta puerta de metal que da al exterior?

-¡Pues no lo sé! -Explotó Nami.- Esa es la cuestión, que no lo sé. Y si no salgo de aquí no lo sabré nunca. ¿Qué más dará que no me tope con esas oportunidades? ¿O que no haya un príncipe? Yo no quiero que me rescaten de nada. Nunca me ha hecho falta y menos ahora.

-Nami, el mundo es cruel. Y la gente es egoísta.

\- Pues yo lo seré aún más si hace falta. Más cruel y más egoísta.

Al ver que la conversación no iba por buen camino, Lola decidió bajar el tono.

\- Nami, sé que ahora lo ves todo negro... Pero aquí tienes un techo, comida y gente que te quiere. Tus padres... ¿Qué dirán?

Nami se quedó en el sitio y miró a su amiga a la cara.

\- No me sueltes que mis padres van a estar llorando todas las noches si me voy, porque no es verdad. Y lo sabes. - Alcanzó con la mano una chaqueta negra que estaba tirada en la cama y se la puso. - Y me quieres tú. No hables en plural.

\- Es que no sé qué más decirte. -Lola se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Tenía un tono angustiado. -Tengo miedo Nami. Claro que sé que tu situación aquí no es agradable, y también soy consciente de cómo te han tratado todos estos años. Pero temo que te equivoques, que te lleves una desilusión. Eres muy ambiciosa y piensas a lo grande, lo cual admiro. Pero me preocupa que eso te pueda condicionar y que te estanques.

Nami miró a su amiga con ternura y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo. -Le susurró a Lola al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- Nunca he podido vivir nada fuera de estas paredes. Y eso solo me hace tener más ganas de moverme. De huír. Me están ahogando, Lola. - Nami rompió el abrazo y cogió a su amiga por los hombros.- Sabes que esto es por mi bien, aunque te cueste admitirlo. -Dijo con una sonrisa.- Me las apañaré. Me llevo varios mapas que he estado perfeccionando estos últimos meses. Y también un libro sobre el clima del Grand Line, por lo que pueda pasar. Solo me queda conseguir un Log Pose, pero será fácil.

Nami se empezó a poner unos vaqueros largos negros que había sacado del armario.

-¿Te hace falta dinero? -Preguntó Lola.- Porque tengo ahorrado un poco, puedo dejártelo si...

\- Lola. - La cortó Nami.- Tranquila, está todo pensado.

Nami se volvió a agachar para sacar algo que estaba bajo la cama. Tras tantear a ciegas unos segundos, sacó un pequeño saco marrón, el cuál lanzó a Lola. Su amiga la miró con cara confusa y Nami le indicó con la cabeza que mirase en su interior. Lola abrió la boca del asombro al ver que dentro de la bolsa lo que había era un montón de joyas de todos los tamaños.

\- Pero... Nami... ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

\- Mamá y papá. -Contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Lo has robado?

\- Podría decirte que lo he cogido prestado... -Nami le tendió la mano para que Lola le devolviese la bolsa.- Pero estaría mintiendo. No se lo pienso devolver.

Lola le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de reproche, pero cerró la bolsa y se la devolvió. Lo que le quedaba a Nami para estar preparada era abrocharse en la pierna la correa donde llevaba su Clima Tact.

\- Al menos llevas eso. -Dijo Lola echando un vistazo al arma de su amiga.

Nami sonrió a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Pues... Llevo meses vigilando a los guardias. Esquivarlos será fácil. Y cuando consiga escalar el muro que rodea el castillo, iré directa a la costa. Espero que haya al menos un pequeño bote que robar.

\- ¿Y si te terminan pillando antes de que salgas?

\- No pasará.

-¿Y si pasa?

Nami resopló.

\- Mira, viendo la situación, vamos a intentar pensar en positivo.

\- Está bien, perdona.

Ambas se sonrieron. La pelirroja dirijió la mirada hacia un reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Marcaba la una de la mañana.

\- Bueno, debería ir yéndome. -Dijo mientras se ponía la capucha de la chaqueta.

Lola se acercó rápidamente y se abrazaron.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. -Pidió Lola.

-Te lo prometo. Y te escribiré.

-¿Cómo sabré que la carta es tuya?

-Lo sabrás. -Nami rió.- Solo procura estar pendiente de interceptar el correo.

Nami se echó un último vistazo en un espejo que había en la habitación. Estaba más pálida y delgada de lo normal. Se colocó detrás de la oreja unos mechones naraja que se dejaban ver bajo la capucha. Ésta solo le dejaba a la vista media cara. Se echó la bolsa de viaje al hombro y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, con Lola detrás.

\- Ten cuidado tú también. -Dijo Nami antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta. -Seguramente vendrán a interrogarte en cuanto vean que me he ido.

-Tranquila, tengo experiencia cubriéndote. -Contestó Lola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias Lola. - Nami se limipió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. - Por todo.

Ambas amigas mantuvieron sus miradas centelleantes sobre la otra, sonriendo. Era una despedida por mucho tiempo. Justo cuando Nami iba a girar sin mirar el pomo de la puerta, ambas cambiaron sus expresiones. Lola abrió la boca, pero no fue su voz la que se oía. Un grito se había escuchado desde algún rincón del pasillo. Voces, pasos. Ellas, petrificadas, seguían mirándose con los ojos como platos. Ninguna se atrevió a respirar siquiera. Nami pudo tragar saliva cuando se percató de que el sonido de zapatos contra el suelo que resonaban por el pasillo iban sin rumbo. No, no las habían descubierto. Todavía. Una sirena comenzó a escucharse. Lola se llevó las manos a la boca por el asombro y Nami se quedó helada.

-No puede ser...

Lola actuó rápido y apagó la luz de la habitación, dejándolas a oscuras. Cada vez había más movimiento por el castillo. Nami abrió lentamente la puerta, lo justo para poder ver por una rendija lo que sucedía. Una luz roja bailaba por las paredes de los pasillos al ritmo de la sirena de alarma y guardias armados iban armando jaleo de un lado para otro. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su amiga.

\- Alguien ha entrado en el castillo. -Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - Venga, no me jodas... Tenía que ocurrir justo esta noche.

\- Igual puedes sacarle partido a la situación.

Nami miró a Lola con una mueca interrogante.

-Espera a que no veas a nadie y sal pitando. Y si alguno te pilla, quítate la capucha. Mejor que te hagan volver a tu habitación a que te fusilen porque crean que el infiltrado eres tú.

\- Me preocupa más el hecho de no saber quién es nuestro visitante.

\- Nami, si te encuentran, pide ayuda. Grita, lo que sea. Pero no seas imprudente.

\- Vale. - Volvió a abrir la puerta para vigilar. - De verdad, tenía que ocurrir justo hoy. Esto lleva meses muerto y justo la noche en la que me voy tienen que colarse una panda de idiotas. Maldita mi suerte.

Cuando vio que los guardias habían ido a sus respectivos lugares y que el pasillo estaba despejado, habló:

-Vale Lola, me voy.

-Suerte.

Se dedicaron una última mirada fugaz ya que no había tiempo que perder. Nami respiró hondo, y cogiéndose la capucha con una mano para que ésta no se moviera del sitio, comenzó a correr. Tenía las manos heladas y la cara ardiendo. Llevaba la bolsa pegada al cuerpo, temiendo que pudiera desprenderse en algún momento. Necesitaba llegar al jardín antes de que la situación se descontrolase más.

Lo que fueron minutos le parecieron segundos, rebosaba adrenalina. Volvía a desenvolverse en su arte del sigilo. Ella lo veía todo, pero nadie la veía a ella. Cuando iba por la mitad de un pasillo, un guardia apareció de la nada.

Nami paró en seco y se puso a recorrer el espacio con la mirada. Imposible. Esos pasillos eran demasiado largos como para intentar huir, y no había nada para esconderse.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - El guardia se había detenido delante de ella y la apuntaba con su rifle. - Las manos donde pueda verlas. Y déjate ver.

Nami chistó la lengua y se quitó la capucha.

-Señorita Nami. -El guardia se relajó y bajó el arma. -¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en su habitación. Alguien se ha infiltrado en el castillo y pueden ser peligrosos. - El hombre se acercó a Nami con paso firme.

La mente de Nami comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. Estatura media, delgado. No muy mayor, unos treinta. Bien, no sería complicado.

\- Es que... Todo esto me ha pillado en el primer piso y me he asustado. Estaba buscando a alguien que pudiese acompañarme a mi cuarto. -Nami le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Vamos, la acompañaré.

Nami sonrió más ampliamente. Cuando el guardia se colocó a su altura, Nami no se movió.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Nami?

\- Podría decirte 'lo siento', pero no es verdad.

Antes de que el guardia abriese la boca, Nami armó su arma en un fugaz movimiento y le asestó un golpe en la nuca. Al hombre, atacado de improviso, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Ahora yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Nami le dio unos toquecitos con el pie. Al ver que no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, se volvió a colocar la capucha y, tras comprobar ambos lados del pasillo y devolver su arma a su estado original, volvió a la carga.

Dobló una esquina y bajó las escaleras que conducían al primer piso pegada a la pared. La cabeza le dolía debido a la estridente sirena. La luz roja tampoco ayudaba, ya que a veces la sombra de Nami danzaba por las estancias. No paraba de escuchar carreras a toda prisa por cada recoveco. Voces, gritos. Todo era un caos. Se las ingenió para llegar al primer piso sin ser vista.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, echó un vistazo al jardín por una ventana. Los guadias se habían apelotonado ahí. Muchos estaban tirados en el suelo. Unos con magulladuras y otros con algún resto de sangre. A Nami le entró un escalifrío y se obligó a continuar. Lo estaba consiguiendo, pero tanta gente en el jardín iba a ser un problema. Las paredes no la dejaban calmarse. Necesitaba aire para pensar con claridad. Llegó un momento en el que todo el jaleo provenía del exterior, los pasillos volvían a estar en calma. Trotando, giró otra esquina y comenzó a atravesar un pasillo más largo que el resto, lleno de ventanas abiertas con cortinas. Al final de éste estaban las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Quedaba poco.

La brisa que se colaba por las ventanas le lamía la piel del cuello, que estaba cubierta de sudor. El flequillo lo llevaba pegado a la frente. Solo escuchaba su propia respiración agitada, no había nada más. Y eso le ponía de los nervios.

De repente, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y su intuición le dijo que parase en seco. Pero no vio nada, ni delante ni detrás suyo. Tragó saliva y continuó andando con cuidado, alerta. Había sentido algo.

\- Buenas noches, _Princesa_.

Eso no había sido producto de su imaginación. Nami volvió a detenerse, con los ojos como platos y el corazón en un puño. Había sido una voz masculina, grave, potente. Y no alcanzaba a ver de quién se trataba. Comenzó a girar sobre si misma como una loca, pero nada. Como podía estar pasándole algo así. Como último recurso, comenzó a correr de nuevo. Iba por la mitad del pasillo, un poco más y podría lanzarse escaleras abajo. Pero algo la hizo volver a detenerse ahogando un grito. O más bien, alguien. Con los puños temblándole, Nami no podía apartar la vista.

\- Me parece que hasta aquí ha llegado.

La voz provenía de un hombre que se encontraba agachado sobre la repisa de una ventana a varios metros de ella. Nami pudo verlo a través de la cortina, y se maldijo por no haberse percatado antes. Él bajó de la repisa de un salto y, con paso lento, se colocó delante de ella. Se observaban desde la prudencia de la distancia. Nami no lo había visto antes. Era alto y fuerte. Iba vestido de negro, y calzaba unas imponentes botas. Su rostro era afilado, al igual que su nariz, y portaba un singular pelo corto de color verde. Pero lo que dejó a Nami con la boca seca eran las tres espadas que llevaba con él.

Nami intentó tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ella con voz firme, y lo único que hizo él a modo de respuesta fue mirarla fijamente. De repente, un recuerdo cruzó su mente. - ¿Has sido tú el que le ha hecho eso a los guardias?

Él se limitó a sonreir de forma siniestra y a Nami se le puso la piel de gallina por miedo a correr la misma suerte que los guardias que yacían en el jardín. Ella, altiva y manteniéndole la mirada, empezó a deslizar la mano por su pierna hacia su arma.

\- Yo que tu no haría eso. -Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos.

- _Mierda_. -Pensó Nami.- _Tiene razón. No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra este tío. Y encima va armado. Con tres malditas espadas. ¿Pero de dónde coño ha salido?_

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Gritar por auxilio? Ni de broma. Estaba muy cerca de conseguir lo que quería. Y al parecer todos los guardias estaban en el jardín, así que no serviría de mucho. El infiltrado tenía vía libre y él lo sabía. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, sus nervios se dispararon. Nami dio media vuelta, dispuesta a correr, pero no pudo dar ni cinco pasos porque casi se da de bruces contra el chaval. Se había movido con una velocidad increíble y volvía a estar delante de ella, pero esta vez a una distancia mucho más corta.

-¿A dónde va, _su alteza_? -Dijo él con sorna. - Viendo que quería escapar, la ayudaré a llegar al exterior.

\- ¿Quién coño eres? -Preguntó Nami, retrocediendo.

-Pero menuda lengua. -Él rió.

No, no iba a pedir ayuda. No iba a volver a su habitación, y si tenía que salir de ese castillo arrastrada por los pelos por ese bruto, así sería. La lucha no estaba en sus planes, era obvio que ese tío era mucho más fuerte que ella. Y ya había demostrado que era rápido, pero igual algo desesperado le daba un par de segundos para salir de esa situación. Ya no había sitio para el miedo.

\- Que te jodan. - Igual no fue lo más inteligente, pero los nervios le pudieron a la pelirroja. Se dio una bofetada mental por no haber hecho caso a Lola y actuó lo más rápido que pudo. A esa distancia tan corta, asestarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al peliverde fue fácil. Mientras él se encongía por el impacto, Nami echó a correr. De refilón pudo ver la expresión de asombro del peliverde.

\- Pero serás... -Él, recuperado ya por el golpe, pues lo que le había descolocado había sido el factor sorpresa y no el dolor, observó a la pelirroja huír.

Nami quería gritar. No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso, pero le había otorgado unos segundos de escape. Aunque el alivio le duró poco. Sintió una brisa en la nuca y supo que lo volvía a tener detrás. Una patada de él la desestabilizó y la hizo rodar por el suelo. Fue más un choque que un golpe. Dudaba realmente de si había llegado a golpearla. Y eso la cabreó más. Antes de darse cuenta, unas manos robustas la estaban cargando como si fuera un saco de patatas.

\- Pues hasta aquí ha llegado. - Dijo él mientras se colgaba la bolsa de viaje de Nami al hombro.

Nami comenzó a patalear y a dar puñetazos, pero él ni se inmutaba.

-¡Bájame ya!

-Em... No. -El peliverde había comenzado a caminar tranquilamente con ella al hombro. La escena resultaba hasta cómica.

-¿¡Pero de qué coño vas!? -Su respuesta la había mosqueado y aumentó la cantidad y potencia de los golpes. Él simplemente apretó su agarre.

El hecho de haber golpeado a ese bestia y continuar ilesa le había permitido sacar algo de coraje. No, ya no estaba asustada. Es más, ese tío la estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Qué coño vas a hacer conmigo? - Nami continuaba forcejeando. - ¿Vas a venderme o algo por el estilo?

Nami notó la vibración de la risa de su secuestrador en el vientre. Fue casi como un ronroneo.

-No caerá esa breva.

Nami no podía creérselo. Y encima él estaba de cachondeo. Ese imbécil le acababa de joder el plan de su vida y encima se reía en su cara. Con toda la rabia que pudo le asestó un puñetazo en la espalda. Él soltó un quejido.

-Oye, me estás empezando a tocar las narices.

-¿¡Que yo te estoy tocando las narices a ti!?

-Mira, si continúas gritando como una posesa, tus amigos los guardias nos van a pillar. Y a juzgar por cómo te he encontrado hace un momento, diría que no te hace mucha gracia esa idea.

Nami se mordió el labio con rabia. Él llevaba razón.

-Imbécil.

Él solamente sonrió. El sonido de las botas del chico resonaban en las paredes. Nami, al ver que la situación no tenía arreglo se relajó un poco y bajó el tono.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Su secuestrador suspiró.

-¿No crees que si quisiera hacerte daño, ya te lo habría hecho? Pensaba que era más inteligente, _magestad_.

Nami ignoró ese último comentario.

-¿Vas a violarme, verdad?

Él volvió a reir. En ese momento, un sonido familiar para la pelirroja le llegó a los oídos. Era el de un Den Den Mushi.

\- Estate calladita un momento, anda. - Dijo el peliverde mientras sacaba el caracól de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. A modo de respuesta, Nami le asestó otro puñetazo.

Él la ignoró con una mueca de dolor y descolgó la llamada. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, una voz masculina sonó por el otro lado de la línea:

- _¡Marimo de mierda!_

-Hombre Sanji, ¿qué tal? -Contestó el que llevaba a Nami al hombro.

- _¡Déjate de gilipolleces!_ -La voz sonaba muy irritada. Nami estaba con todos sus sentidos en la conversación. No sabía de qué iba todo aquello ni qué iba a pasar con ella, y sí que es cierto que podría aprovechar e intentar soltarse con la llamada a modo de distracción, pero aún pensaba que ese chaval seguía siendo una vía de escape. - _¿¡Se puede saber para qué ideamos un plan si luego vas a continuar haciendo lo que te salga de las narices!? ¡Te has vuelto a perder, inútil!_

-Oye, ricitos de oro, tranquilízate.

- _¿Dónde coño estás?_

\- Quedamos en cinco minutos en el lugar por el que hemos entrado. Volvemos al barco.

- _¿Qué dices?_ \- Se escuchó un ruido por la otra línea.- _¡Luffy!, ¿¡quieres estarte quieto!?_ -La voz resopló. - _En fin... Eh... Ah, si, ¿que qué estás diciendo?_

\- Que nos retiramos. -El peliverde miró a Nami y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. - La misión ha sido todo un éxito.

Nami volvió a pegarle.

- _¿Cómo que un éxito? Espera, ¿te refieres a...?_

-Si. -Le cortó.- La tengo. Está conmigo.


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola a todos! Soy consciente de que en este capítulo la historia en si no avanza mucho y no se resuelve ningún tipo de interrogate, ¡pero era necesario! Jajajaja. He estado muy liada y lo sigo estado ya que la semana que viene tengo la Selectividad, pero bueno, hay que buscar huecos para continuar el fic. Os pido paciencia y que sepáis que no me olvido de escribir, lo que pasa es que organizarme siempre se me ha dado muy mal xD ¡Vuestros comentarios me encantan y animan mucho a seguir!

A **_L3onn:_** Tus comentarios me encantan, ¡y me hacen mucha gracia! Jajajaja. Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu apoyo3

A _**Rini Booh:**_ Gracias por decir que te ha encantado, de verdad que esas cosas animan a seguir. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Espero que continues con ganas de seguir leyendo. Un besito.

A _**jheny26:**_ Que digas que consigo captar el carácter de Nami ha sido algo que me ha llegado jajajaja me hace ilusión, ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me esfuerzo porque así sea. Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que también te guste este nuevo cap.

Bueno, ya contestados vuestros comentarios, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Poco a poco se irá escubriendo todo, no os preocupéis. Un beso muy grande a todos los que me leéis y espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Aún con los ojos cerrados, todo le daba vueltas. Se notaba pesada, cansada. Tras varios intentos de concentración, consiguió moverse un poco. Estaba tumbada, y dejando a un lado su estado físico, sorprendentemente se encontraba cómoda. Abrir los ojos fue una tarea más complicada. Poco a poco sus párpados subieron y tuvo problemas para enfocar la vista debido al mareo y por la cantidad de luz que había en la sala. Comprobó que efectivamente se encontraba en una cama, tapada con una colcha hasta la barbilla. Sin moverse, paseó la mirada por la estancia y se vio en un dormitorio sencillo: un par de estanterías, un escritorio con una silla, la cama en la que se encontraba, un espejo de pie y un armario. No entendía nada. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado.

Como pudo, se incorporó sobre el colchón. Conforme se le pasaba el mareo, iba notando un dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento. Se echó un vistazo y vio que, a excepción de sus zapatos los cuales estaban en el suelo junto a una pared, llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Los mismos vaqueros y la misma chaqueta. Se sujetó la sien y empezó a pensar: ¿todo eso había sido cosa del bruto de pelo verde? Se notaba muy débil, ¿de verdad estaba bien? ¿Y si el tío ese le había hecho algo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Prefirió dejar ese tema aparte por miedo a la posible respuesta y comenzó a levantarse. Ya de pie, tras tambalearse un poco, se observó en el espejo. Tenía unas pintas horibles. Su pelo naranja estaba apagado, ella estaba pálida con la cara chupada... Resopló y apartó la mirada. Seguía atontada y no sabía qué hacer. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero, ¿de verdad quería salir? No sabía lo que podía estar esperándola al otro lado. No era cobarde, pero tampoco se encontraba en una buena posición, ni física ni mental. Y al menos contra el peliverde poco tenía que hacer. ¿Habría alguien más con él? De repente, un pensamiento le cruzó la mente y abrió los ojos como platos. Un vago recuerdo acababa de atravesarla. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y tragó saliva. No podía ser.

Sin aviso, el suelo se inclinó y Nami perdió el equilibrio, viéndose obligada a apoyarse en el escritorio que tenía al lado. Cuando el espacio volvió a la normalidad, Nami recuperó la compostura y, para cuando su cerebró reaccionó, su cuerpo ya se había movido con la idea de comprobar la teoría que acababa de idear. Cruzó la habitación y, de puntillas, consiguió asomar la mirada por una pequeña ventana que había.

\- Venga ya...

No sabía si gritar o llorar. Lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas. El mar, precioso y brillante, se abría paso y se expandía frente a sus ojos, adornado por un cielo azul despejado. Estaba en un barco. En el barco de ese tío. De la rabia le dio un puñetazo a la pared de madera, y se deslizó con la espalda conta la misma pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Poco a poco los hilos de sus recuerdos se iban uniendo. Su pulso se aceleró cuando se acordó de que, efectivamente, habría alguien más con ese chaval. No recordaba bien todas las caras, pero sabía que la noche anterior habían más idiotas con ellos. Cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse...

* * *

 _Nami seguía siendo cargada por el castillo por el peliverde y se dirigían al exterior. Él acababa de colgar la llamada de su compañero y ahora iban de un lado para otro. De vez en cuando, intentando tener consigo alguna clase de factor sorpresa, Nami trataba de soltarse del agarre del chico con alguna patada, forcejeo o puñetazo, pero todo había sido inútil..._

* * *

Sentada en el suelo, se miró los brazos: tenía algún que otro moratón por los golpes que le había asestado a la espalda de su secuestrador, pero lo peor era la mano. Su mano derecha era con la que le había dado el puñetazo en el estómago al chaval, antes de que éste la atrapase. Tenía los nudillos doloridos y no podía articular bien los dedos. Pensó que ese golpe, a la larga, seguro que le había dolido más a ella que a él y rió con sarcasmo. Dejando la mano a un lado, quería averiguar cómo había terminado en ese barco...

* * *

 _-Hay que darse prisa, nos están pisando los talones. -Dijo un tío con el pelo rizado y una nariz enorme._

 _-Voy a llamar a Franky para que lo tenga todo listo. Vamos. -Contestó uno rubio._

 _Ella seguía en el hombro del bruto. Momentos antes, al reunirse con el grupo, ese mismo chaval rubio y otro con un sombrero de paja comenzaron a hablarle de una forma de lo más amigable. Nami se había limitado a mirarles con mala cara. Quería partirles la cara a todos. Cuando el rubio le soltó un piropo, ella le sacó el dedo._

* * *

Nami volvió a abrir los ojos. Si se paraba a pensarlo, ese comportamiento le parecía muy curioso para ser unos piratas secuestradores, aunque a estas alturas ya no se sorprendía por ese tipo de cosas...

* * *

 _-Ni de coña. -Dijo Nami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _Habían estado corriendo por un buen rato hasta llegar a la costa, lugar donde ese grupito tenía anclado su barco. Era un barco enorme, no se lo esperaba. Los guardias del castillo los habían perseguido continuamente, con una cierta distancia, y estando parados no tardarían en alcanzarlos. Nami ya estaba en el suelo, el peliverde la había soltado, y él mismo acababa de decirle que subiese al barco. En tierra se encontraban ellos dos, el de la nariz y una especie de reno enano._

 _-Que subas._

 _-Que no._

 _-¿Quieres hacer el favor de colaborar un poquito?_

 _-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

 _-¿¡Sabes una cosa!? ¡Me estás poniendo histérico!_

 _Nami ni se inmutó ante los gritos del chaval, y eso le puso más nervioso a él._

 _-Venga... Zoro... Tranquilízate un poco, hombre. -Le dijo el de la nariz._

 _-Eso, Zoro, tranquilízate. - Nami dijo esto sonriendo y poniendo énfasis en el nombre del chico._

 _Zoro la miró resoplando._

 _-¿Es que acaso no quieres recuperar esto o qué? - Dijo él señalando la bolsa de viaje de la pelirroja, la cuál aún llevaba al hombro._

 _\- Puedes quedártela. -Dicho esto, Nami dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

 _Sí, eran sus cosas. Y sí, tenía bastante pasta ahí dentro. Pero si podía librarse de subir ahí a cambio de la bolsa, pues adiós muy buenas. Cuando notó una mano rodeándole la muñeca, armó su arma por instinto y se giró para encarar al que la había sujetado. El de la nariz se llevó un buen golpe. Al ver que el peliverde comenzaba a ir hacia ellos, Nami, libre del agarre tras el golpe, echó a correr. Pero de nuevo, la libertad le duró poco. Volvía a tener al bruto delante de sus narices y paró en seco._

 _-Te juro que se me está acabando la paciencia. -Le dijo él, con su rostro muy pegado al de ella y una mirada brillante._

 _-A mi ya se me ha acabado. -Nada más terminar la frase, la rodilla de Nami fue directa a las costillas del espadachín. Él se quejó y, llevándose las manos a donde había estado la rodilla de la chica, se dobló hacia delante._

 _Nami esta vez corrió más deprisa, pero algo la hizo parar. En la distancia se podía apreciar cómo los guardias del castillo se acercaban a toda velocidad. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Cuando fue a cambiar de dirección, no pudo moverse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el espadachín se acercaba sin prisas, pero algo en él era distinto. Estaba cabreado, y daba miedo. Para cuando Nami se pudo dar cuenta, lo tenía justo delante. Él no dijo nada, pero no le hizo falta. Agarró a Nami por la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el barco. Nami empezó a agobiarse. Tiraba y tiraba pero no conseguía aflojar el agarre. Ahora ella solo le veía la espalda y la nuca, pero estaba segura de que mantenía esa última mirada feroz que le había echado. En un intento desesperado, la pelirroja se tiró al suelo. Zoro no se lo esperó y la pequeña mano de ella se le escurrió entre la suya. Nada más notarlo, giró sobre sus talones y vio que Nami ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando levantarse, y dándole a él la espalda._

 _Zoro chistó la lengua. Conforme estaba, pasó los brazos por debajo de las axilas de ella y le rodeó los hombros, hizo fuerza y levantó a la chica. Nami comezó a soltar gritos y a lanzar patadas al aire, ya que debido al agarre sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo. Zoro comenzó a ir hacia al barco, pero conforme se acercaba, ella se ponía más nerviosa. Llegó un momento en el que para Zoro era o caminar o llevarla a ella, pero la chica no le dejaba hacer ambas cosas._

 _-¡Usopp, Chopper! - Gritó Zoro. -¡Haced algo, así no puedo subirla al barco!_

 _La voz grave y fuerte del peliverde resonó en la cabeza de Nami, ya que debido a la postura en la que se encontraban la boca de Zoro estaba junto al oído de ella. Nami atacaba con lo que tenía: patadas, cabezazos... Todo con tal de no subir, de no zarpar. Si terminaba en el barco lo tendría muy difícil para escapar, y a saber los planes que tenía esa pandilla para ella. Piratas tenían que ser. El de la nariz y el reno se les acercaron e intetaron agarrarle las piernas a ella, pero les fue imposible. Nami no daba tregua, y en uno de los intentos el de la nariz se volvió a llevar un golpe._

 _\- Joder. -Soltó, llevándose la mano a la mandíbula._

 _-¡Chopper! ¿¡No tienes nada a mano para dejarla tranquila un ratito!? -Zoro, más que cabreado, estaba cansado. Quería terminar con el tema de la chica lo antes posible e irse a dormir. Encima no paraba de llevarse golpes por todos los lados, pero en ningún momento la soltó._

 _-No, está todo en el barco._

 _Nami alucinó. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca. El reno acababa de hablar. Y encima se suponía que ese personaje iba a sedarla o algo por el estilo. Ante esa escena, aumentó sus movimientos y le dio un cozado a Zoro._

 _-¿¡Nada de nada!?_

 _-¡Yo si! -Dijo el de la nariz._

 _Zoro giró la cabeza y comprobó que no tardarían mucho en tener a los guardias encima, y eso si que complicaría las cosas._

 _-¡Rápido, por Dios!_

 _\- Pero Usopp... Eso es muy fuerte... Lo usas contra enemigos. ¿No sería mejor...?_

 _-Chopper, no nos queda otra._

 _Nami entró en pánico. ¿Qué narices iban a chutarle? ¿Cómo que lo usaba contra enemigos? No podía más, le iba explotar la cabeza. Estaba muy cansada de patalear y los brazos le dolían debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo el peliverde para sujetarla. De tanto moverse, el flequillo se le había puesto sobre los ojos y un manto naranja le dificultaba la visión. Unos segundos más tarde notó que Zoro la sujetó con más fuerza todavía, obligandola a detenerse por un momento. Delante de ella se encontraba el de la nariz, apuntándola con lo que parecía un tirachinas. Para cuando Nami volvió a sacudirse y a gritar, ya era tarde. Le había lanzado algo a la boca, y por la velocidad a la que había recibido lo que sea que fuera eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tragárselo. Puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó petrificada. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar._

 _A partir de este momento, todo empezó a funcionar como a cámara lenta. Las voces de sus secuestradores sonaban como su estuvieran gritándole a lo lejos. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, era incapaz de gritar, patalear o moverse de alguna forma. La vista se le comenzó a nublar y su respiración se volvió pesada, como si el aire se hubiese vuelto más denso. El espadachín la dejó en el suelo, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra Nami perdió el equilibrio, yéndose hacia atrás y terminando apoyada en el pecho del peliverde. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Tenía frío en todo el cuerpo menos la zona de la espalda que tenía en contacto con el chaval, esa le quemaba. Con los brazos colgando a los lados, giró su cabeza lentamente, la cual también estaba apoyada en el espadachín, hasta encontrarse con la cara de él a escasos centímetros de la suya. Él la estaba mirando con una expresión que ya no asustaba. A Nami comenzaban a pesarle mucho los párpados. La pelirroja fue consciente de que él le dijo algo pues le vio mover los labios, pero no escuchó su voz, ya no oía nada. Tras unos segundos más mirándose, cada uno con una expresión distinta, Nami rompió el contacto visual al no poder aguantar más con los ojos abiertos._

* * *

Y así terminaban sus recuerdos. Todo lo demás es historia hasta el momento en el que se despertó en la cama y lo último que recordaba con claridad era la cara de ese tío pegada a la suya. Si él no hubiese estado jodiendo en ese momento, seguramente podría haberse librado de los otros dos tipos que habían con él. Nami se maldijo a sí misma por haberse dejado drogar por esos tíos, suerte había tenido que fuese un sedante. Pasó su mirada por la habitación y se percató de que faltaba algo: su bolsa de viaje. Puso los ojos en blanco. Genial, no solo estaba en el barco de unos tíos que la habían secuestrado y drogado sino que además, le habían robado a pesar de haberla traído con ellos. Y el espadachín la había chantajeado con ese tema para que subiera al barco.

\- _Mentiroso. -_ Pensó.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y terminó dándose un cabezazo contra la pared por accidente. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida con una mueca de dolor y comenzó a pensar de nuevo. A juzgar por lo que recordaba, de lo cual tampoco podía fiarse mucho ya que a saber si el sedante ese hacía algo más que dormir, habían varios tíos en la tripulación y los fue contando con los dedos: primero estaba el del pelo verde, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Zoro; segundo, el de la nariz del tirachinas; tercero, el reno parlante; cuarto, el chico rubio de los piropos; quinto, el del sombrero de paja; y por lo que recordaba, había un sexto, que fue el encargado de preparar el barco.

Se encontraba en una tripulación de al menos cinco tíos y un reno. Fabuloso. Y dudaba que el peliverde fuese el único fuerte del grupo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En alta mar le sería imposible. Si buscaba por el barco igual tenía suerte y se encontraba con una especie de bote o algo para poder huir, pero, ¿un bote en medio del mar? Si solo llevaban una noche navegando no estarían muy lejos de donde venían, pero realmente no sabía ni siquiera dónde se encontraban, y no aguantaría muchos días remando por su cuenta. Eso suponiendo que el clima se mantuviera faborable durante ese tiempo y el mar no se la tragara a ella y al bote. Nami resopló. También estaba el tema de que no sabía qué narices iban a hacer con ella, aunque dudaba que le fueran a maltratar o algo por el estilo si no lo habían hecho ya. Con el numerazo que montó esa noche, se sorprendía de que ninguno de los tres piratas le hubiese dado un guantazo o algo peor. También estaba la opción de que la quisieran vender a alguien y para ello necesitaran mantenerla sin un rasguño.

Y sus cosas. Quería sus malditas cosas. Ahí había dinero, bastante dinero. Y necesitaba los libros que se había llevado consigo. Se acordó de que también llevaba en un principio su Clima Tact y que el arma tampoco estaba por la habitación, aunque era de esperar. No iban a dejar una a una prisionera armada. Volvió a resoplar, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, barajando opciones. Cierto es que no podía quedarse en esa habitación todo el rato, tenía que empezar a moverse. Pero, ¿y si la estaban esperando? ¿Y si la volvían a drogar? Podría empezar con buscar sus cosas, o algo que le diese una pista de dónde se encontraba. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera una isla cerca a la que poder ir.

Dejó de moverse cuando escuchó unos pasos que provenían del exterior de la habitación. Agudizó el oído y comprobó que esa persona se estaba acercando. No le dio tiempo a pensar sobre qué hacer, ya que el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar. Nami tragó saliva y apretó los puños, preparada para asestar algún golpe si hacía falta. Pero de descolocó. El hecho de ver que el que estaba en el umbral de la puerta era el reno parlante la sacó del sitio y se quedó con los ojos como platos, mirándolo.

\- Vaya, veo que te has espabilado. -Dijo el reno con una sonrisa.

Nami asintió, aún sorprendida. El reno entró y cerró la puerta con una de sus pezuñas como pudo, pues cargaba una bandeja de metal de la cual Nami no se había percatado, pero entró en pánico al ver lo que ésta llevaba: vendas, pastillas, jeringuillas, algún líquido raro... La expresión de la chica cambió totalmente y cuando el reno se le acercó, ella reculó. Él dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a ella.

\- Venga, siéntate en la cama para que pueda tratarte.

En cuanto el reno abrió la boca, el cuerpo de Nami actuó. Con un movimiento rápido agarró la silla del escritorio y la empuñó contra el reno, de forma que las patas de ésta señalaban al animal y quedaban entre ambos. El reno se sorprendió.

\- Me sorprende que puedas moverte tan rápido, la verdad.

\- No te me acerques. - Amenazó Nami.

El reno intentaba hacerse paso através de las patas de la silla, pero Nami no le dejaba.

\- No voy a hacerte nada malo. Solo quiero curarte, soy médico. -Dijo él con las pezuñas en alto.

¿Que era médico? ¿De verdad? Nami sentía que se estaban riendo de ella y debido al enfazo usó más fuerza contra el reno.

\- Me llamo Chopper y soy el médico de esta tripulación. No pretendo hacerte daño.

\- ¡Me da igual cómo de llames! ¿Y de verdad pretedes que te crea?

La escena de la silla contra el reno enano resultaba hasta cómica.

\- ¿Qué narices queréis hacer conmigo? ¿¡Dónde están mis cosas!?

\- Cuando me dejes tratarte te llevaré con el resto y te enterarás de todo. -Dijo Chopper con tono amable, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Y una mierda!

Chopper creyó ver un hueco por el que poder atraparla, pero se descuidó y Nami le dio un sillazo, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Chopper se levantaba del suelo cansado de la situación. No le había hecho daño con el golpe, pero así no iban a ninguna parte. No quería tener que transformarse porque el impacto que tendría en ella no ayudaría en absoluto, pero no estaban avanzando.

A Nami se le resbaló la silla de las manos al ver que el reno ya no era enano, sino más grande que ella. Ya no era un reno. Caminaba de pie sobre un par derobustas piernas, y las pezuñas habían sido sustituídas por manos con dedos. La pelirroja ahogó un grito.

-No por favor, no te asustes. Es que siendo pequeño no puedo hacer mucho. -Dijo él con una risa nerviosa.

Nami reculó y expulsó ese grito que había estado reteniendo. Chopper se llevó las manos a los oídos debido al ruido que producía la chica. Fue hasta ella, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y la agarró como pudo. Nami estaba cansada de esa posición, era la misma que la que usó el espadachín para sujetarla mientras ella forcejeaba. Y ahora continuaba forcejeando.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Tengo que curarte, te juro que no quero hacerte daño!

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció por ella el tío de la nariz.

-¿Pero que son estos gritos? - Dijo antes de ver la escena que tenía ante él. - Oye Chopper, ¿no se te ha ido un poco de las manos? - Dijo aguantándose la risa.

-¡Usopp, cállate y cierra la puerta!

El de la nariz obedeció y se quedó mirando a la chica y al reno, con los brazos en jarras. Nami continuaba haciendo todo lo posible para soltarse. Chopper intentó persuadirla de otra forma:

-Tiene que dolerte la cabeza, ¿verdad? Es un efecto secundario de lo que te dio Usopp.

Y así era, parecía que la cabeza la iba a explotar. Nami estaba sudando.

\- Tengo medicación para calmarte eso. Y también las magulladuras de los brazos. Y la mano derechatambién te duele, ¿verdad? Puedo vendártela.

Al recordarle la mano, se percató del dolor que sentía en los nudillos. Se le había olvidado que sentía eso debido a la adrenalina del momento. Se cabreó y se movió más bruscamente. Ante eso Usopp soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡USOPP! ¡Deja de partirte el culo y ayúdame! - Le gritó Chopper con cara de pocos amigos. La risa del de la nariz se cortó rápidamente.

\- Ah, no. Ni de broma. Yo no me acerco a ella estando tan nerviosa, que ya me he llevado varias leches por su parte.

Chopper gruñó y Nami gritó para poder hacer aún más fuerza, pero era imposible. Era como luchar contra una roca con pelo.

\- ¡Vale, vale, está bien! ¿¡Quieres tus cosas, no!? ¡Pues deja que te cure y te las devolveremos! - Nami barajó la idea, y al ver que ella se había relajado un poco, Chopper continuó. - No te daré ninguna sustancia. Si no te fias, deja al menos que te cure la mano y te la vende. Y lo mismo con los moratones. Prometo no inyectarte nada ni hacerte tomar nada que no quieras.

A Nami le convenció. Quería su bolsa, y teminar con la mano vendada no podía ser tan malo. Sin decir nada, fue relajando el cuerpo hasta ser un peso muerto sujetado por el reno. Él la depositó en el suelo, pero aún estaba atento por si la chica intentaba hacer algo más.

\- Vaya Chopper, qué listo eres a veces. -Soltó Usopp con tono divertido.

El reno suspiró y le dedicó una mueca a su amigo. Cuando se volvió a colocar delante de Nami, volvía a ser el reno enano de antes, y eso Nami no se lo esperaba. No podía apartar la mirada de su peluda espalda mientras él iba a por su bandeja y la dejaba en la cama.

-Ven anda, siéntate ahí. -Le dijo el peludo a Nami, señalando la cama. Nami obedeció mientras el reno iba a por la silla que momentos antes ella le había lanzado y la colocaba delante de la pelirroja. Se sentó y le pidió que le diese la mano. Comenzó a examinarla.

El reno iba tocando allí y allá con cuidado, viendo las expresiones faciales de la chica para ver si le dolía. Le pidió que extendiera los dedos varias veces. Tras unos minutos más así repitiendo el proceso, el reno por fin habló:

\- A ver... A juzgar por el color que está adquiriendo, la hinchazón y por la limitada articulación, una lesión tienes. Ayer te hice una radiografía mientras dormías y al parecer no hay nada roto, así que no es nada grave. - Nami asentía conforme el animal le iba hablando. - Seguramente algún nudillo se te llenará de líquido, pero es normal debido al golpe, así que si lo notas raro no te asustes. Voy a aplicarte una pomada por la zona para que ayude a bajar la hinchazón y calme el dolor. Luego te lo vendaré para asegurar que no haces movimientos bruscos y todo esté en su sitio, ¿te parece bien? -Nami volvió a asentir, había sonado muy convincente.- Bien. -Dijo Chopper con una sonrisa. - De todas formas, habrá que esperar un poco para descartar una posible luxación de algún tendón. Te lo iré revisando.

Comenzó a aplicarle la crema con cuidado y acto seguido empezó a vendarle la mano. Nami se sorprendió, igual sí que era médico después de todo.

\- Te aplicaré la pomada una vez al día, tanto en la mano como en los moratones que puedas tener.

Cuando el reno había terminado su trabajo, los tres que estaban en la habitación se miraron unos a otros, sin saber bien qué decir. Nami pensó que no tenían pinta de peligrosos, pero no se le olvidaba todo lo que había pasado. Que ayer le hizo una radiografía mientras dormía... Nami se sentía estúpida. Podrían haberle hecho cualquier cosa que ella no se habría enterado. Se mordió el labio con rabia. Pero... Un momento.

\- Oye... ¿Chopper? -Dijo Nami con cautela. En cuanto habló, los otros dos la miraron fijamente y al escuchar su nombre el reno asintió. - Eh... Dices que la radiografía me la hiciste ayer. ¿Cuándo, por la noche? -Nami temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

\- No... Por la mañana.

Nami tragó saliva.

\- ¿Cómo por la mañana? -Contestó ella, nerviosa. - Pero si por la mañana yo estaba en el castillo.

Usopp y Chopper se miraron entre ellos. No sabían cómo decirlo pues lo poco que sabíán de ella era que pillaba unos rebotes en los que se ponía como una loca, y necesitaban tranquilidad para todo lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Em... Bueno... - Tartamudeó Chopper.

Nami paseaba la mirada de uno al otro, con cara de no entender nada.

\- La cosa es... -Continuó Usopp. - Que no has estado dormida solo una noche.

Nami se obligó a relajarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó con toda la naturalidad posible.

-Pues que llevas durmiendo casi tres días.

A Nami se le calló el mundo a los pies. No podía creérselo. Ahora si que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde narices se encontaba.

-... ¿¡Qué!? - Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cual le seguía doliendo.

\- La culpa ha sido de Usopp. -Dijo Chopper

\- ¿Cómo? - Contestó el otro.

\- Te dije que eso era muy fuerte, deberías haberme escuchado.

\- ¿¡ Y qué querías que hiciera!?

\- ¡Pues lo que hiciste precisamente, no! ¡Te di ese medicamento para que lo usases contra ENEMIGOS, no contra todo el que se te ponga por delante!

\- ¡ERA LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN QUE TENÍAMOS, SE NOS ACABABA EL TIEMPO!

\- ¡HABRÍAMOS ENCONTRADO OTRA MANERA PARA TRAERLA HASTA AQUÍ SIN TENER QUE DROGARLA!

\- ¡PUES QUE YO SEPA A TI NO SE TE OCURRIÓ NADA MEJOR!

Chopper se había subido a la silla y estaban frente con frente, gritándose el uno al otro. Nami no se podía creer la escena que estaba presenciando y su cabeza no daba más de si. No estaba entendiendo nada y no sabía si llorar o pegarle un guantazo a cada uno de esos dos.

-Chicos... Escuchad... - Intentó la pelirroja, pero no tuvo efecto alguno. Ellos continuaban gritándose y no le hacían caso. - Oye... - Nada. Empezaba a cabrearse. - ¡CHICOS!

Ante su grito, Usopp y Chopper volvieron a ser conscientes de la situación, se callaron y le prestaron atención.

-Mirad... -Prosiguió ella, cruzándose de brazos. - No estoy entendiendo nada y me encuentro relamente mal. ¿Podríais darme mis cosas, aunque sea mi bolsa? Y que alguien me explique todo lo que está pasando, por Dios. Ya que me habéis traído a la fuerza y en contra de mi voluntad, y encima por culpa de vuestro compañero, el del pelo verde, tengo la mano como la tego, contadme la situación en la que estoy.

Conforme hablaba, la voz de Nami había ido adquiriendo un tono más serio junto con su expresión. Ahora mismo no estaba oara bromas y la estaban hartando con tanto jaleo. Los otros dos volvieron a mirarse y asintieron. Chopper bajó de la silla de un salto y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- Tus cosas las tiene un compañero nuestro. Iremos a la cocina donde está la mayoría de la tripulación y hablaremos largo y tendido. Te lo contaremos todo. -Le explicó el reno.

\- Pero ese amigo vuestro me devolverá mi bolsa, ¿no?

\- Si, si. Tranquila. Ese era el trato, no te preocupes.

Nami asintió y siguió al reno. Los tres se miraron un momento antes de que Chopper abriese la puerta del camarote. La luz del atardecer cegó a Nami por un mometo y para cuando quso darse cuenta ya estaba yendo de camino a la cocina junto con los otros dos piratas.


	4. Capítulo 3

BUENAS A TODOS. Lo primero, pido persón por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero he estado estudiando todo el mes tanto para selectividad como para unas pruebas de acceso y he estado muy estresada. A pesar de que he intentado escribir este capítulo antes, no he podido terminarlo hasta que he estado más relajada. No quedaba como yo quería, no me gustaba. Y este capítulo contenía mucha información importante y debía quedar bien. He intentado que no quede muy denso. También es verdad que no me esperaba que fuese taaaan largo xD No os esperéis que el resto de capítulos sean así, simplemente es que este era uno importante.

A **_L3onn:_** ¡Me parto con tus comentarios! jajajaja de verdad que muchas gracias y me alegro de que te guste. En este capítulo encontrarás alguna respuesta a tus preguntas ;)

A _**UchakoAra:**_ Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por leerme! Espero que los capítulos te sigan gustando ^^

A los que me comentáis en anónimo, muchas gracias también. Ya lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo: los comentarios de verdad que animan a seguir escribiendo. Y de nuevo, que me digáis que represento bien a los personajes para mi es muy importante, porque es una de las cosas que más me preocupan. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, me pondé a tope para campensar un poco este lapsus. Este tiempo también me ha servido para esquematizarme un poco la historia y tener las cosas más claras, ya que aún me quedaba un cabo suelto por ahí... Bueno, ya no me enrollo más, miles de gracias por leer lo que escribo y espero que todos disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Nami comprobó que para tratarse de una tripulación tan pequeña, se lo habían montado muy bien. Tenían un barco grande a la vez que bonito, sorprendentemente. Levantó las cejas al ver que el navío traía consigo césped. Para llegar a él desde los camarotes de los que salían debían bajar unas escaleras, pero no se dirigieron hacia allí. Siguieron andando sobre los tablones de madera hasta llegar a una puerta, a varios metros de la que habían salido. La brisa marina se arremolinó bajo el pelo de Nami y le provocó un escalofrío. Nada más salir del camarote se había percatado de que no había nadie a la vista, pero no por ello estaban en silencio. Ya frente la puerta de la cocina, los tres podían confirmar que el ruido provenía del otro lado. Se oían golpes y gritos. Usopp y Chopper se miraron entre ellos y le dedicaron una sonrisa nerviosa a la pelirroja, la cual estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Usopp abrió la puerta de la cocina lentamente y los tres pudieron contemplar la escena: Los que estaban armando tanto follón eran el chico rubio del cigarro, el peliverde, el del sombrero de paja y uno con tupé azul y gafas de sol al cuál Nami no había visto todavía. _El que me faltaba por conocer,_ pensó. Mientras el del tupé se limitaba a estar sentado en la mesa mientras bebía algo de una jarra, el rubio y Zoro estaban peleándose tanto verbal como físicamente. El peliverde ya se encontraba con una katana desenvainada, parando las patadas que el rubio le lanzaba a la cara. Se gritaban insultos, uno detrás de otro. Nami no sabía si la escena daba miedo o risa. El del sombrero de paja se encontraba partiéndose de risa mientras comía en un sofá que había pegado a la pared de la habitación. De vez en cuando tosía debido a la comida que estaba masticado. En el fuego habían varias ollas de las que salía un rico aroma que inundaba la estancia. Tras suspirar y llevarse una mano a la frente, Usopp pegó un grito, ya que sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de su aparición. Todos miraron hacia la puerta y sólo al ver a Nami cambiaron la expresión de sus caras. El primero en reaccionar fue el rubio, que veloz como el viento se colocó frente a Nami y le cogió la mano.

-¡Pero qué preciosidad! Dime, pelirroja, ¿te han tratado bien mis compañeros? -Conforme hablaba le ponía más entusiasmo a sus palabras y se acercaba más a Nami, con lo que la respuesta de ella fue mirarlo con mala cara.- ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿De beber, tal vez? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras en un santiamén, bombón.

\- Cogfh, cogfh... Cocinerucho pervertido. -Dijo Zoro en voz baja en la otra punta de la habitación.

A Sanji se le erizó la piel y se giró completamente hacia el peliverde.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, AGITADOR DE PALOS?! -La voz melosa que le había dirigido a Nami había desaparecido completamente.

\- ¡PUES LO QUE ERES, BABOSO DE MIERDA!

Ambos se acercaron al otro con gran velocidad hasta juntar sus frentes. Estaban echando chispas. Nami no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, parecía un circo.

\- ¡DÍMELO OTRA VEZ SI TIENES NARICES!

Los gritos de ambos comenzaron a mezclar hasta que ya no se les entendía nada. Solo era ruido y a Nami le seguía doliendo la cabeza. El del sombrero se volvía a coger el estómago de la risa.

\- ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS YA! - Había gritado Usopp. De mala gana, los que estaban montando el numerito se separaron. Zoro se fue a sentarse a una esquina y Sanji a los fogones.- Nami, por favor, coge asiento. Y vosotros igual.

Nami le hizo caso ya que parecía que por fin había algo de paz. Aún sentados alrededor de la mesa, la pelirroja se sentó alejada de los piratas. Quería guardar las distancias. Los fue mirando en silencio, uno a uno. El único que no les acompañó fue Zoro, que no se levantó de la esquina en la que estaba. Nami y él cruzaron la mirada un instante, y ella aprovechó para mantenérsela con cara de pocos amigos. Antes de que Sanji se sentase, le puso delante a Nami una taza de café con una sonrisa. Pero no la sonrisa de momentos atrás, esta vez había sido más cálida y amable. El café olía bien, pero la pelirroja no se lo iba a beber. No después de haber sido sedada días antes. Los integrantes de la tripulación se miraban entre ellos, pero nadie hablaba. No encontraban las palabras para comenzar a explicarse, y la situación era delicada. Ahora mismo no tenían una buena imagen.

\- Suponemos que... Querrás saber por qué estás aquí. -Comenzó Usopp con una risa nerviosa y en voz baja.

Nami giró la cabeza completamente hacia él. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, junto con una fuerte inhalación.

-Hombre, estaría bien. -Dijo cortante.

Zoro ahogó una risa al fondo de la habitación, lo cual Nami decidió ignorar. Ella suspiró fuertemente antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

\- Mirad, se me está acabando la paciencia. Y viendo que ni vosotros sabéis cómo empezar a decirme la razón por la que me habéis traído hasta aquí a rastras, emp...

\- Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación. -Dijo el del sombrero de paja con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar a Nami terminar la frase.

Nami lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Había oído bien? No estaba entendiendo nada. El resto de la tripulación lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

\- IDIOTA. -Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Pero qué manía tienes con invitar a todo el mundo a que se una! -Le gritó Sanji. - ¡¿No ves que este es un tema delicado, capitán cortito?!

\- Co... ¿Cómo? ¿Capitán? -Nami no daba crédito. Su mirada bailaba entre el rubio y el moreno. Al lado de su compañero, el del sombrero tenía cara de niño y no parecía muy peligroso. Lo cierto es que ella pensaba que el capitán sería o el del cigarro o el peliverde, que parecían los más fuertes. Cada vez la situación se volvía más extraña.

\- No te lo comas de vista. -Habló por primera vez el del tupé azul. - La apariencia de Luffy puede engañar.

Luffy simplemente reía.

-No hagas caso a este idiota. -Comenzó Sanji, dando una calada al cigarro. - Eso no es por lo que estás aquí. Bueno... Es que es... Complejo.

\- Pues explicádmelo, porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

Sanji exhaló el humo.

\- Creo que la forma más fácil y rápida es contarte 'toda' la historia. -El rubio remarcó la palabra. -Esto se remonta a bastante antes de que tú aparezcas en ella.

Nami tragó saliva, preparándose.

-Bien, la cosa comienza hace menos de dos meses atrás. Habíamos ido a parar a una isla en medio de la nada, pero dio la casualidad que por ahí pasaban piratas a menudo. Como necesitábamos conseguir algo de comida y medicamentos, decidimos desembarcar en la costa de esta isla. Cuando llegamos ya era de noche y todos los establecimientos que necesitábamos visitar iban a estar cerrados, por lo que nos limitamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. - Sanji hizo una pausa para volver a darle otra calada al cigarro.- Conforme pasaban las horas, aquello iba llenándose de gente. Estaba a rebosar, lo cual no entendíamos ya que la isla era realmente pequeña y no habíamos visto tantos barcos anclados al llegar. De una forma u otra, a los cuatro que estábamos allí nos llegó el mismo rumor de que había una buena montada en una taberna. Como ahí habían juegos ilegales y casas de apuestas por todos lados, decidimos ir a echar un vistazo, ya que realmente nuestro problema principal no era la comida o la medicina, sino otro: el dinero. Estábamos algo pelados en ese momento y llevábamos una mala racha con la marina, que no nos dejaba en paz. Así que fuimos a probar suerte.

\- Y qué suerte tuvimos. -Dijo Franky riendo.

Nami escuchaba la historia con las orejas bien atentas, intentando ver qué pintaba ella en todo eso.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. -Continuó Sanji.- Cuando llegamos, el ambiente fue el esperado: mucha iluminación, música de fondo, hombre bebiendo y cantando... Alguno estaba por el suelo y todo. Pero al fondo del local se podía ver una atmósfera distinta. En una mesa redonda habían cinco personas jugando al póker. Y en el centro de esa mesa había dinero, mucho dinero. Los jugadores, por supuesto, tenían público. Pero nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. Tras unos minutos viendo la situación, Luffy, Usopp, Franky y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos jugar. Esa era una oportunidad tremenda para ganar dinero rápido. En ese tipo de cosas el mejor es Usopp, así que en cuanto pudo se unió a la partida. Al principio dudamos de que alguno de sus contrincantes pudiese hacer alguna clase de trampa, pero conforme pasaban las rondas vimos que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos. Usopp iba lento pero seguro, ganando. Poco a poco nos hicimos con la partida y con el dinero.

\- Es que en esas cosas no hay quién me supere. -Dijo Usopp, con la cabeza en alto.

\- Igual tuviste suerte. -Soltó Chopper en voz baja.

\- Cállate, anda.

\- Bueno, como iba diciendo... -Sanji les lanzó una mirada seria. - Nos hicimos absolutamente con todo el dinero. Seguramente los otros jugadores nos querían partir la cara por llegar de repente y llevárnoslo todo. -El tono de Sanji era divertido. -Solo teníamos que cogerlo y largarnos. No nos quedaba nada más por hacer allí y ya era muy tarde. En dos minutos podríamos haber cruzado la puerta de esa asquerosa taberna... Pero no. - La mirada del rubió se volvió seria de repente.- Nuestro estupendo _capitán,_ el cual tiene serrín en la cabeza, nos la lió.

* * *

 _Usopp ya se había levantado de la mesa de juego y estaba hablando con sus tres compañeros, entusiasmado por el éxito que había tenido. El resto de jugadores estaban angustiados de ver cómo unos tipos que no conocían de nada se llevaban todo su dinero. Sin que los piratas de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se diese cuenta, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, buscando idear algo que les sacase del apuro. Justo cuando Sanji y los demás comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta, uno de los jugadores más jóvenes habló sobre el griterío:_

 _\- Eh, no hemos terminado. Tenemos un último trato._

 _Curiosos, los cuatro chicos se giraron._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de trato? -Preguntó Sanji._

 _Lo que el jugador puso en la mesa fue un trozo de papel amarillento enrollado. El único que expresó emoción ante aquello fue Luffy, que se acercó a los hombres._

 _\- Es un mapa que me costó la vida de varios hombres de mi barco._

 _Sanji levantó una ceja._

 _-Un mapa, ¿eh? -No se fiaba nada._

 _\- Sí, pero no es para nada simple. Es el mapa de la isla de Tsumeniko, ¿la conocéis?_

 _Los cuatro chicos negaron con la cabeza a la vez._

 _\- Déjame adivinar, no es una isla normal y corriente, ¿verdad? -Dijo Franky, cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Veo que sabes por dónde voy. -Continuó el jugador.- Su localización y las cosas que te puedes encontrar por el camino hace que pocos hombres lleguen hasta ella. Pero de esos pocos que llegan, son menos aun los que logran salir. -El joven lo contaba todo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Pero es tan peligrosa porque oculta algo. No se sabe si es un tesoro, un misterio sin resolver... Pero hay una razón para que desaparezca tanta gente. Y lo más seguro es que haya una gran recompensa detrás de todo esto... ¿Qué decís? ¿Lo queréis?_

 _Luffy no tardó ni un segundo en responder._

 _-¡SI!_

 _La sonrisa del joven se hizo todavía más grande. A los otros tres de la tripulación les estaba dando mala espina todo ese tema._

 _\- Bien, pues es sencillo. Una última partida. Todo el dinero que lleváis en los bolsillos y el mapa. El que gane se lo lleva todo._

 _A Sanji le entraron ganas de reírse en su cara._

 _\- Mira, lo siento, pero va a ser que..._

 _-¡SI! ¡PARTICIPAMOS! -Le cortó Luffy._

 _Franky, Usopp y Sanji lo miraron con los ojos como platos._

 _-¡¿QUEEEE?! -Gritaron los tres a la vez._

 _\- ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO! -Le dijo Sanji con mala leche._

 _\- Que quiero el mapa. -La sonrisa de Luffy y la del jugador se hacían cada vez más grandes._

 _-No sé por qué me lo veía venir... -Dijo Franky llevándose los dedos a la sien._

 _-¡Pues no! ¡Volvemos al barco, YA! -Sanji fue a coger a Luffy por su chaleco pero éste le esquivó._

 _\- Sanji... Pero parece una aventura emocionante... Yo quiero... -Dijo el capitán mientras hacía un puchero._

 _\- ¡Me da igual lo que tú quieras! ¡No vamos a arriesgar todo este dinero por un mapa de mierda!_

 _\- ¡Pero en esa isla hay un tesoro!_

 _\- ¡Tú escuchas lo que te da la gana! ¡No ha dicho que haya un tesoro en la isla!_

 _\- ¡Bueno, pues que a lo mejor lo hay!_

 _\- ¡Exacto, Luffy, a lo mejor! -Usopp le pasó a Luffy un brazo por los hombros y le habló al oído.- Escucha, Luffy. Ni siquiera sabemos si ese tío nos está diciendo la verdad. Están desesperados por recuperar toda esta pasta. A demás de que, si es verdad, ¿acaso no has oído lo difícil que es llegar y que ha DESAPARECIDO gente? Necesitamos el dinero. Ya encontraremos más aventuras. -Usopp estaba desesperado por no emprender rumbo hacia esa rara isla. No le hacía nada de gracia la idea._

 _El puchero de Luffy se acentuó._

 _\- Pero... -Comenzó a reprochar otra vez._

 _\- ¡Ni peros ni peras! Y ahora volvemos al barco. Ya. -Terminó diciendo Sanji, con voz tajante._

 _Dicho esto, Sanji dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta con sus amigos detrás. Hasta que algo lo detuvo. Fue quién lo dijo y qué dijo._

 _\- Vaya... ¡Veo que eres un chaval listo! -Dijo el joven jugador._

 _No podía ser. Sanji no se lo podía creer. Al oír eso la nuca se le había erizado y un sudor frío le había recorrido la espalda. Con los talones pegados al suelo, iba a dar media vuelta para comprobar que sus tres nakamas estaban siguiéndolo, que nada malo estaba pasando e iban a retomar la marcha hacia el barco con los bolsillos llenos. Eso es lo que a Sanji le hubiese gustado que pasase. Rogaba por ello. Pero no fue así. Cuando Sanji se giró, lo primero que se encontró fueron los rostros de Usopp y Franky, que también se habían quedado pálidos y no querían girarse para comprobar lo que temían. Cuando los tres habían dado media vuelta, pudieron ver la escena._

 _\- No puede ser. -Susurró Sanji.- Lo mato. Os juro que lo mato._

 _Se habían quedado con la mandíbula rozando el suelo del asombro. Efectivamente, lo que vieron fue que su capitán se había sentado en la mesa de juego y estaba charlando animadamente con el chaval del mapa mientras esperaba a que le repartieran las cartas. Sus tres nakamas se acercaron a él a la velocidad de la luz._

 _-¡PERO SERÁS IDIOTA! -Dijeron los tres a la vez, mientras que cada uno le asestaba un puñetazo en la cabeza._

 _Luffy los miró un poco aturdido, llevándose las manos donde habían tenido lugar los golpes. Usopp lo agarró del chaleco y lo empezó a zarandear con fuerza._

 _\- ¡¿PERO NO TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NOS ÍBAMOS AL BARCO?! ¡PARA QUÉ ACEPTAS NADA! ¡TÚ Y TU MANÍA DE METERNOS EN LÍOS INNECESARIOS!_

 _\- Es que suena muy divertido chicos, yo quiero ir a esa isla._

 _-¡¿Y SI PERDEMOS TODO EN ESTA PARTIDA POR TU DIVERSIÓN, QUÉ, EH?! -Le gritó Sanji, relevando a Usopp._

 _\- Ah... ¿Podemos perderlo todo?_

 _\- ¡YO TE MATO! -Soltó Sanji echando humo. Franky tuvo que cogerlo para que no le diese una paliza al capitán._

 _\- Bueno... Ya ha aceptado, no se puede hacer nada. Usopp, termina con esto rápido para que podamos irnos. -Dijo el del tupé._

 _Cuando Luffy iba a levantarse de la silla para cederle el sitio a Usopp, el chaval del mapa habló:_

 _\- Ah, no, no, no... Nada de cambiar de jugador una vez que se han repartido las cartas. Son nuestras normas, lo siento. -Dijo el joven con una sonrisa. El resto de jugadores estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con la escena._

 _Los Sombrero de Paja se quedaron blancos. Usopp retrocedió y Luffy volvió a sentarse. Éste último notaba en la nuca las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. Antes de tener que retirarse, Usopp lo cogió por los hombros y le dijo:_

 _\- Luffy, puedes hacerlo. Sólo piensa antes de actuar por una vez. No es difícil._

 _\- Eh... Esto... Tengo una pregunta._

 _Usopp asintió con energía a modo de respuesta._

 _\- ¿Cómo se juega?_

 _Eso descolocó a Usopp, no se lo esperaba. Se quedó petrificado mirando a su capitán con cara neutra. Tras unos segundos en los cuales suspiró, volvió a mirar a su capitán y dijo:_

 _\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE MATO! ¿¡PERO CÓMO ERES TAN IRRESPONSABLE?! ¡SI NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA, AL MENOS CÁLLATE!_

 _Sanji y Franky, los cuales lo habían oído todo, prefirieron quedarse al margen con su mirada oscurecida. Sabían que si se metían le darían una paliza bien merecida a Luffy y lo necesitaban para jugar. Tras varios gritos y tortazos más, Usopp fue detenido por la voz del joven jugador._

 _\- Perdona, pero tenemos que empezar. Si no te importa, vuelve con el público._

 _Usopp soltó el chaleco de Luffy y, tras dedicar a todos los de esa mesa una sonrisa falsa, dio media vuelta para reunirse con sus dos compañeros. Comenzó la partida y los tres nakama observaban a su capitán jugar._

 _-Lo vamos a perder todo. -Susurró Usopp._

 _-No tiene ni puta idea de lo que hace. -Continuó Sanji._

 _-Id pensando qué banco vamos a atracar._

 _-Lo voy a dejar cuatro días sin comer._

 _-Una semana, mejor. -Contestó Franky._

 _-Encima los otros tíos se están partiendo el culo. -Dijo Sanji._

 _\- Nos la han jugado pero bien._

 _\- Todo por un mapa de mierda._

 _\- Lo voy a matar. -Soltó Sanji._

 _\- Yo cavo la tumba. -Dijo Franky._

 _-Yo lo entierro. -Finalizó Usopp._

* * *

Sanji hizo otra pausa para encenderse un segundo cigarro. Tiró el mechero sobre la mesa.

\- Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Odiamos a nuestro capitán con todas nuestras fuerzas en ese momento. Pero, como siempre, la suerte le sonrió. -El rubio miró de reojo a Luffy y vio que éste sonreía.- No tenemos ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero la cuestión es que ganó. No sabemos si terminamos más sorprendidos nosotros o los otros jugadores. Esos cabrones intentaron colárnosla pero bien. -Luffy soltó una carcajada.- ¡No te rías, que podría haber terminado muy mal! -Sanji le dio un golpe a la mesa, cabreado. - Sigo pensando que no fue buena idea, pero en fin, ya está hecho. Con este tío de capitán siempre nos pasan estas cosas, es inevitable.

Nami estaba sorprendida por la historia. Si que es verdad que sus actos demostraban que mucha cabeza el chaval no tenía. Pero seguía sin entender a dónde llevaba todo eso.

-Y aquí está el dichoso mapita. -Dijo Franky, dejando el papel enrollado sobre la mesa.

Nami se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos. El café había dejado de desprender humo hacía rato, y la expresión de ella seguía siendo neutra. Chopper y Usopp la miraban de reojo, nerviosos. De fondo se oían los tragos que a ratos Zoro le daba a su jarra de cerveza. Sanji, aprovechando el momento de silencio, se levantó y fue a atender las ollasque habían al fuego. Segundos después volvió a la mesa.

\- Oye... ¿Y no tienes hambre? -Le preguntó Luffy a Nami.

Todos le miraron.

\- Me gustaría continuar con vuestra _bonita_ historia. -Le contestó ella.

Sanji continuó hablando con tono relajado.

\- Por lo que has oído hasta ahora sobre nuestro capitán, supongo que deducirás que ese mapa no se va a quedar olvidado en un cajón. Está empeñado con ir, y no se lo hemos podido quitar de la cabeza. Desde ese entonces hasta ahora no ha habido otro tema de conversación, y resulta exasperante. -El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo. - Pero claro, para nosotros no es tan fácil.

\- Déjame adivinar. -Dijo Nami de repente. Todos la miraron.- Queréis que os lleve hasta allí.

La tripulación se quedó callada. Un peliverde sonreía desde si esquina. Los chicos se miraron ente ellos, con miedo de qué decir.

-Así es. -Dijo Franky.

Nami volvió a escrutarlos uno por uno antes de hablar.

-Tengo varias preguntas. -Dijo ella mientras cambiaba de postura en la silla, manteniendo su mirada seria junto con su tono de voz. Si en algún momento tuvo miedo de esos tíos, no lo demostró, a pesar de que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se había imaginado algo mucho peor. Si se paraba a pensarlo, había tenido suerte. Pero eso no significaba que se fiase de ellos.

\- Adelante. -Le dijo Sanji con un tono cantarín.

\- La primera: ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

Los piratas se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, extrañados por la pregunta. Esta vez el que se movió fue Zoro, que con paso lento pero firme se dirigió detrás de la barra, de donde sacó unos papeles. En cuanto empezó a moverse, Nami no le quitó ojo a lo que hacía, curiosa. Zoro fue hacia la mesa mientras bebía de su cerveza y, sin mirar a nadie, dejó los papeles en la tabla de madera. Acto seguido, volvió a su esquina sin decir palabra. Al ver lo que eran esos papeles, Nami puso los ojos como platos. Entre los diversos documentos, un titular de un periódico resaltaba sobre los demás folios. Nami lo cogió y lo leyó en silencio, estupefacta. El titular decía ' _Hija de la realeza de la Villa Cocoyashi nombrada una de las mejores cartógrafas del continente'._ Más abajo también aparecía una foto suya, la cual nunca recordaba haberse hecho, y un enorme párrafo hablando de ella y sus habilidades tanto con los mapas como con el clima y de su familia. Estaba sujetando el papel con tanta fuerza que por poco lo rompe.

\- ¿Qué cojones es esto? -Su voz daba miedo, y se estaba mordiendo el labio de la rabia.

Usopp fue el primero en hablar.

\- Espera... ¿No sabías nada sobre la noticia?

Nami negó sutilmente la cabeza. Todos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. No se esperaban esa reacción por parte de ella.

\- Esto no ha sido cosa mía. Yo no he dado permiso para que se publique esto. -La voz y las manos le temblaban. Eso había sido cosa de su familia, y de lo incomunicada que la tenían ni siquiera se había enterado de que una noticia suya circulaba por el mundo. La situación le estaba dando asco. Tenía ganas de gritar y de ponerse a romper todo lo que pillase, pero no lo hizo. Tras conseguir serenarse un poco, consiguió dirigirse a ellos con normalidad. Quería continuar la conversación, ya que aún tenía alguna duda por resolver. Su mirada era más sombría que antes. - La segunda. -El resto, que habían estado observándola con asombro, agudizaron los oídos.- ¿Cómo habéis sobrevivido?

De nuevo, la pregunta de la pelirroja les volvió a descolocar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -Preguntó Franky.

Nami ahogó una carcajada sarcástica.

\- No pretenderéis que me crea que habéis sobrevivido en el Grand Line sin un navegante. Porque, viendo que me necesitáis, parece ser que o no tenéis ninguno o no es lo suficientemente bueno.

\- Oh, sí que teníamos. -Dijo Chopper.- Pero nos dejó hace algún tiempo.

Nami miró al reno extrañada.

\- Cuando comenzamos a navegar, teníamos a una navegante que empezó la aventura con nosotros. -Aclaró Sanji.- Pero ella ya nos avisó de que seguiría su camino cuando llegásemos a cierta isla. Gracias a ella pudimos llegar a Grand Line, ya que la mayoría venimos del East Blue. Unos meses antes de que ocurriese toda la historia del mapa, nos tuvimos que despedir de ella. La verdad es que también hemos tenido suerte con ese tema. Entre Usopp, Franky y yo nos apañábamos de aquella manera a la hora de tener que llegar a alguna isla, aunque tampoco es que hayamos avanzado mucho recorrido desde entonces. Cierto es que tampoco nos hemos cruzado con ningún problema climático grave, ya que seguramente no lo habríamos contado. A tanto no llegamos.

Nami asentía ante lo que el rubio le contaba. Su historia tenía sentido, tanto que no parecía que le estuvieran tomando el pelo. De tanto que los había mirado se había dado cuenta de que realmente el único que tenía pinta de ser algo peligroso era el peliverde. Y tampoco era la gran cosa. Y mantenía el pensamiento de que si querían hacerle daño se lo habrían hecho ya y no le estarían contando todo eso. Sanji siguió hablando.

\- Imagínate qué cara se nos quedó cuando, teniendo el problema de la dichosa isla, te vimos en el periódico. ¡Fuiste como un regalo caído del cielo, preciosa pelirroja! -Esta última frase la dijo mucho más animado y mirando a Nami directamente. Pero eso no hizo que la postura que mantenía ella cambiase.

\- Ya, claro, un regalo. Y por eso un compañero vuestro tuvo que traerme hasta el barco prácticamente a rastras para que, posteriormente, otro de vosotros me drogase para conseguir subirme. -Todos se quedaron blancos. De nuevo, esa contestación no se la esperaba nadie.

\- ¡Realmente, solo algunos estaban de acuerdo con el plan! - Dijo Chopper nervioso, intentando salvar la situación. - Y el plan en sí era solo traerte hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo...

Aunque la imagen adorable que desprendía el reno desconcertaba a Nami, no pudo evitar mirarlo de forma amenazante. Chopper no pudo aguantarle la mirada.

\- ¡Se nos complicaron las cosas! -Continuó Usopp.- Para empezar, Luffy la cagó cuando llegamos. Termino armando jaleo y no esperábamos que fuesen a dar la alarma. Aparecieron muchos guardias de repente y cada uno terminó yendo a donde pudo. Tampoco esperábamos que Zoro fuese a ser tan torpe.

Ante eso, el espadachín que había estado todo el rato callado, saltó.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo que torpe!? ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó traerla hasta el barco sin que me arrancase un ojo?!

\- Esa es otra. -Continuó Usopp, ignorando al peliverde.- Tampoco pensábamos que fueses a reaccionar de esa forma.

Ese comentario mosqueó aún más a Nami.

\- Lo que os pasó es que pensabais que os ibais a encontrar con un princesita que se echase a llorar de miedo al veros, ¿no? Nunca se os pasó por la cabeza que supiese defenderme.

\- Tampoco queríamos asustarte. -Dijo Sanji.- Sólo queríamos hablar contigo. Pero sí, nos diste una sorpresa... -Hizo una pausa y miró a Zoro de reojo.- Aunque a mí no me habría costado tanto traerte hasta aquí...

-¡PUES HABERLO HECHO TÚ!- Le contestó el peliverde.

\- No me dejaste hacerlo debido a que TE VOLVISTE A PERDER Y TERMINASTE TÚ SOLO POR AHÍ, COMO SIEMPRE.

Se volvían a gritar desde los extremos de la habitación.

-¡Además! -Continuó el rubio. - ¿¡Cuándo piensas aprender modales!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió traerla como si fuese un saco de patatas!?

A Zoro le faltaba gruñir.

\- ¡Yo hago las cosas a mi manera!

\- Pues haciendo las cosas a tu manera te llevaste varios moratones... -Dijo Sanji, riéndose.

\- Si hubieses servido para algo por una vez y me hubieses ayudado cuando se me estaba escapando cuando llegaban los guardias, en lugar de subir al barco y partirte el culo viendo la escenita, la experiencia habría sido mucho mejor para todos. Incluso para ella.

Nami observaba la escena junto al resto de la tripulación. Al ver que nadie hacía nada por parales, supuso que esas broncas entre esos dos eran normales.

\- ¡Y deja de echarme la bronca ya! Yo hice mi trabajo y cumplí con el plan. Yo no fui el que la drogó. -Esta última frase Zoro la dijo mirando a Usopp, el cual se puso tenso. Nami también lo miró con rabia.

\- No... No tenía otra cosa... Y teníamos a los guardias encima. -Usopp no sabía dónde meterse.- Tampoco sabía que lo que le di era tan fuerte.

\- Lo estás arreglando... - Dijo Nami.

Sanji intentó salvar la situación.

\- Nami-san.- Ella lo miró.- El verdadero plan consistía en traerte al barco para poder contarte todo lo que te hemos contado ahora, ya que en ese castillo mucho no íbamos a poder hacer. Y traerte de forma _pacífica. -_ Zoro se limitó a darle otro trago a su cerveza a modo de respuesta.- Pero para cuando llegamos al barco ya todo se nos había ido de las manos: los guardias, tú... Así ya se veía venir que no ibas a cooperar, lo cual era lógico. Simplemente íbamos a contarte nuestra situación, proponerte nuestro plan y, si no te convencía, volverías a tu castillo y nada habría pasado. No íbamos a obligarte a hacer nada una vez aquí, pero necesitábamos que vinieras... El problema principal fue cuando estos burros te sedaron con tal chute que te ha hecho dormir durante días.

-Oye, no hables en plural. -Dijo Zoro.

\- Caíste redonda. -Continuó el rubio. - Y no habríamos retomado la marcha en condiciones normales. Pero teniendo a los guardias persiguiéndonos tuvimos que largarnos de allí contigo... Por eso estás aquí ahora.

Se hizo el silencio en toda la habitación. Para Nami era mucha información que procesar y no sabía qué decir. Luffy fue el que habló.

\- Perdónanos, Nami... Es que todo se puso muy difícil... Yo les dije que podríamos haberles dado una paliza a todos, pero ellos no querían.

Nami se desconcertó aún más al escuchar al capitán pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. El hecho de que esos tíos fueran todo lo contrario a lo que ella había pensado la ponía más nerviosa, ya que no sabía si todo era mentira o en el fondo eran así y estaban arrepentidos. Desde luego, la idea de que fuesen a abusar de ella en algún aspecto casi había desaparecido, muy a su pesar, porque sabía que no debía confiar en ellos.

-Eso solo habría complicado más las cosas. -Dijo Usopp.- Nos teníamos que largar de allí, lo mires cómo lo mires.

Luffy hizo un puchero y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces... Simplemente queréis que os lleve a esa isla?

Todos asintieron.

\- El que nos dio el mapa recalcó que es muy difícil llegar hasta allí... Pero alguien con tus cualidades no debería tener problema alguno. -Dijo Sanji.

\- Eres idónea para esto. -Dijo Franky.

Decían eso, pero Nami sabía que la cosa no era tan sencilla como parecía. Y ella no era tonta.

\- ¿Y yo qué gano con todo esto? -Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina. Al ver que ninguno de los presentes abría la boca, continuó.- No pretenderéis que os ayude a cambio de nada, ¿verdad? Y menos cuando habéis mencionado _ciertos_ detalles sobre esa isla, como que pocos consiguen llegar y, que incluso consiguiéndolo, hay casos de desaparición.- Poco a poco, la pelirroja se los iba llevando a su terreno. - Sin mencionar que me pedís un favor después de cómo me habéis tratado. Lo siento, pero aún no puedo aceptar las disculpas de vuestro capitán. Y es que no se trata de un favor normal y corriente, es un favor para el cual he de arriesgar mi vida por vosotros, unos piratas a los cuales no conozco de nada. Lo dicho, si pensáis que la _princesita_ os va a echar una mano por amor al arte, estáis equivocados. Quiero algo a cambio.

\- La verdad es que ya habíamos pensado en eso. -Dijo Franky.

\- Sorprendedme. -Sugirió ella.

\- Si nos llevas hasta el tesoro, te quedas un veinte por ciento de éste. -Continuó el del tupé.

Nami soltó una carcajada. Todos la habían estado escuchando con atención, y al oír cómo se reía Zoro frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, chicos... Pero no trabajaré por tan poco. Y menos en las condiciones que me habéis presentado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Soltó Zoro de repente, enfadado. Cómo ella le había dado la vuelta a la situación le había mosqueado. A Nami la voz de él la sobresaltó, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

\- Quiero un cuarenta.

\- ¿Algún problema, capitán? - Le preguntó Sanji.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

\- Él con tener su aventura... -Dijo Usopp.

-¡Entonces Nami nos va a llevar hasta allí! -Gritó Luffy, entusiasmado.

\- Para el carro. -Siguió Nami.- Tengo oídos. Habéis dicho que no estáis seguros de que el chaval ese os dijera la verdad. Eso incluye el tesoro. ¿Y si no hay tesoro? -Nami miró seria a los piratas.

-Mira, te propongo esto. -Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle más importancia a lo que iba a decir.- Si nos llevas hasta ahí y resulta que hay tesoro, te quedarás tu precioso cuarenta por ciento. Si no hay tesoro, te quedarás con lo que ganó Usopp al póker. A penas hemos tocado ese dinero y era una gran cantidad. Además te llevarás la satisfacción de habernos dejado pelados.

Nami lo escuchaba atentamente. Lo que le proponía no estaba del todo mal, se terminaba llevando

dinero al fin y al cabo.

\- Si decides no aceptar el trato, lo que también puedes hacer, te dejaremos en la siguiente isla en la que paremos, a la cuál deberíamos llegar en unos días. Es la más cercana de tu Villa. Te devolveremos tus cosas y te ayudaremos a conseguir un barco y así podrás volver a tu casa o a donde quieras. -Terminó Sanji.

En ese momento a Nami se le iluminó la mente: sus cosas. Ella en un principio había acordado con el reno que si iba a la cocina se las devolverían, pero con todo el alboroto que se había encontrado nada más entrar se le había olvidado.

\- En lo que se refiere a ayudarme a encontrar un barco para irme... Lo haréis tanto como si acepto el trato como si no. A pesar de lo que ha empezado diciendo vuestro capitán, no me estáis pidiendo que me una a la tripulación. Esto de una forma u otra será temporal, por lo que en algún momento me marcharé.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sin palabras se pusieron de acuerdo ante esa propuesta.

\- Está bien. -Dijo Sanji.

Nami se quedó dudando. Sí que habían aceptado todas sus condiciones... Pero seguía siendo arriesgar su vida. Y acababa de largarse de ese maldito castillo. Pensar en que a lo mejor se la estaban jugando e igual podía volver a terminar aislada en algún lugar para a saber qué, la angustiaba. A ninguno de la tripulación le permitiría saber por lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento, pero le costaba calmar el temblor de sus manos. ¿Y si de verdad iban a esa isla y terminaban desapareciendo ellos también? ¿Y si encontraban el tesoro pero en lugar de cumplir el trato alguno de ellos le metía un balazo entre los ojos? De pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. No parecían de ese tipo de personas, pero la experiencia le recordaba que las apariencias engañaban. Y ya sabía de primera mano que esa tripulación no era débil precisamente, y seguramente su capitán sería una caja de sorpresas. Por otro lado, si dejaba un lado el _pequeño_ detalle de arriesgar su vida, no tenía nada más que perder. Ella realmente había soñado con vivir aventuras así desde que era pequeña. Tampoco tenía a dónde ir... Pero algo le continuaba dando mala espina. Simplemente sus principios no le permitían confiar en esa cuadrilla tan fácilmente.

-Eh... ¿Nami-san?. - La voz de Sanji sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.- ¿Aceptas el trato?

Ella los volvió a mirar a todos uno por uno. Cuando observó al espadachín se quedó así, mirándolo, recordando lo que había pasado la noche en la que se fugó. Él le aguantó la mirada, fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. La angustia que Nami estaba sufriendo comenzó a subirle por la garganta. Nami se mordió el labio bajó la cabeza, observándose las manos que había dejado sobre sus rodillas. Le sudaban. Toda ella estaba sudando por los nervios. Se tomó unos segundos más antes de abrir la boca para contestar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola de nuevo!** Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4, que también me ha quedado largo ^^. Anuncio que mi intención es publicar un nuevo capítulo cada dos semanas, más o menos.

 _ **UchakoAra:**_ Muchas gracias! Me alegro que opines eso sobre lo que escribo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo.

 _ **L3onn:**_ Que sepas que cuando aún estaba planteándome como sería el fanfic, que secuestrasen a Nami era una de las ideas que tenía! Por dinero o algo así. Pero no me convenció porque, bueno, los de la tripulación son demasiado majos y buenas personas como para secuestrar a alguien con esa finalidad :,) Gracias por comentar y por expresar lo que te parecen mis caps. Espero que este también te guste! Muchos besos.

 _ **SilversHaki:**_ Muchas gracias! A ver si el resto de la historia también te lo parece;)

A los que ponéis comentarios en anónimo, gracias en general por vuestros elogios y, de nuevo, por decir que represento bien a los personajes! Espero que os siga encantando y muchos besos a todos. Sé que la historia avanza poco a poco, pero mi plan es que sea larga. Así que de nuevo os recuerdo que todo a su tiempo jajaja Y lo mismo con los momentos ZoNa, aunque igual en este cap encontráis alguno... Ah... Quién sabe... Jajajaja. Gracias por leer a todos, nos vemos en el próximo cap!

* * *

-Eh... ¿Nami-san?. - La voz de Sanji sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.- ¿Aceptas el trato?

Era lo último que Sanji había dicho. Tras mirar al peliverde espadachín, demasiadas ideas pasaron por su cabeza en un periodo de tiempo de tan pocos segundos, mientras su miraba danzaba de aquí a allá. No se acordaba de en qué momento había dejado de morderse el labio para cambiarlo por sus uñas. Un pequeño _tic_. Era consciente de que tenía muchos ojos clavados en su coronilla naranja, notaba la presión. Sus preocupaciones eran muchas: podía ser todo una estafa hacia ella, podían haberlos estafados a todos ellos... Igual terminaba muerta. Igual era su cabeza por la de ellos, unos piratas. ¿Pero y si era verdad? Hace unos días la emoción de poder tener una aventura de este tipo le habría hecho irradiar felicidad por cara poro de su cuerpo, pero las circunstancias eran distintas. Tampoco podía decir que parecían malas personas, la historia del rubio era convincente, a pesar de todo. Sabía que seguramente se arrepentiría.

Nami cogió aire.

\- Si, acepto. - Lo dijo con un tono de voz neutro, pero era consciente de que su expresión delataría que no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.

Solo tras unas milésimas de segundo después de escuchar su respuesta, la mayoría se pusieron a vociferar y a hacer aspavientos con los brazos de la alegría. Nami se tensó en la silla.

\- ¡Si! ¡Nos vamos a la isla! ¡Nos vamos a quedar con el tesoro! - Luffy había cogido a Chopper en brazos y ambos iban gritando de un lado a otro de la cocina. - ¡Un nuevo nakama!

\- Eh... Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

\- Oh, no hagas caso a este mendrugo, preciosa. - Dijo Sanji animadamente, mientras pululaba alrededor de Nami.

\- Chicos, creo que me encuentro mal, mi enfermedad no-voy-a-poder-ir-a-esa-isla ha regresado. No podré acompañaros, sobrevivid sin mí. - Ussop se sujetaba el estómago mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Nada te va a librar de esta súper aventura, hermano. - Le dijo Franky, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Ussop comenzó a fingir que lloraba.

\- ¡Mira que sois ruidosos! - El peliverde se levantó de donde estaba enérgicamente y, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante a Nami cuando pasaba por su lado, salió de la cocina.

Ella se había percatado, y su actitud hacía que le entrasen ganas de soltarle cuatro cosas.

\- Ay, ¿pero qué le pasa a Zoro? - Preguntó Luffy al resto. - ¿No se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado o qué? ¿Estaba durmiendo?

\- No le hagas caso a ese. - Sanji se había vuelto a encender otro cigarro. - Dime, Nami, ¿quieres que te prepare algo delicioso?

Su voz volvía a ser melosa.

\- Eh... Lo cierto es que me gustaría darme una ducha, si es posible. Y que me deis mis cosas.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! - Chopper soltó de los brazos de Luffy y un momento después apareció con la bolsa de viaje de Nami, la cual le entregó a ella.

\- Gracias. -Más tarde, a solas, comprobaría que estuviese todo.

\- Tu arma la tengo yo. - Dijo Usopp. - Te enseño dónde está el baño para que te duches y luego dejaré el arma en tu camarote.

Sin contestar, Nami se puso de pie y esperó a que Usopp saliese por la puerta para seguirle.

Se sorprendió al ver que ya era de noche. La brisa le golpeó la piel del cuello, e intentó taparse con la tela de la chaqueta. No se había percatado de que llevaban tanto tiempo en la cocina. Se llenó los pulmones del olor a mar que le llegaba por todas partes, le parecía maravilloso.

\- ¡Aquí está! - Dijo Usopp cuando llegaron al baño. - En ese armario de ahí tienes toallas y demás.

\- Vale, gracias.

\- Voy por tu arma ahora, la dejaré en tu cama. ¡Nos vemos para la cena!

Dicho eso, el moreno cerró la puerta.

Ya a solas, Nami se permitió admirar la habitación. Era una pasada. No había visto una bañera tan grande en su vida, y vivía en un castillo. Vistas las circunstancias cambió la idea de una ducha por la de darse un baño. Se desnudó con cuidado, pues al hacer algunos movimientos un dolor agudo le recorría el cuerpo. Ya en el agua caliente y con la estancia impregnada de vapor, se observó todas las magulladuras, y de nuevo se acordó de esa noche. Si ese bruto hubiese tenido más cuidado, no estaría en tal estado. Aunque cierto es que seguramente él se llevó una peor parte. Igual por eso la miraba tan mal. Cuando se tocó uno de los moratones de la rodilla, soltó un quejido. Se enjabonó entera con cuidado de no mojar los vendajes que le había puesto Chopper y, cuando consideró que ya llevaba mucho rato a remojo, salió de la bañera y se enrolló el cuerpo y el pelo con toallas. Se volvió a estudiar en el espejo que había, y se arrepintió, porque seguía teniendo una pinta de pena. Solo que ahora olía mejor. La camiseta que había estado llevando apestaba a sudor, así que rebuscó en su bolsa una de recambio. Se puso una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima una sudadera azul oscuro. La chaqueta negra también apestaba y necesitaba algo de abrigo, al menos por la noche. Usó los mismos vaqueros negros, ya que iba escasa de vestimenta. _Si resulta que el tema de la comida no va a ser un problema y voy a terminar ganando pasta de todas formas, en cuanto pueda me compro algo de ropa,_ pensó. Se secó el pelo con la toalla todo lo que pudo, pero se quedó húmedo. Al menos de esa forma tenía un aire más... Refrescante. Se dio por vencida a la hora de peinarse y, tras resoplar, salió del baño con sus cosas.

Al llegar a la altura de los dormitorios, divisó una luz en lo alto de uno de los mástiles del barco. Agudizó la vista y parecía que provenía de una especie de cúpula. Ese barco era una caja de sorpresas. Se encogió de hombros y dejó sus cosas en el camarote. Y en efecto, tal y como había dicho Usopp, su Clima Tact yacía en su cama. Volvió a la cocina para cenar y se encontró con un escándalo similar al que vio la primera vez que entró. Nada más aparecer, Sanji se le abalanzó.

\- Pero qué pelo más bonito se te ha quedado, Nami-san.

\- Eh... Gracias, Sanji. -Ella no pudo evitar que le saliese una risa nerviosa.

Nami se sentó en el único sitio libre que había con un plato en la mesa, ya que supuso que era para ella. El plato contenía una especie de sopa, y repartidos por la mesa había diversos acompañamientos. Cierto es que tenía una muy buena pinta y un olor riquísimo. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que estaba muerta de hambre. Y en efecto, su sabor no se quedaba atrás.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó el rubio.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida, mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

\- Claro, ¡es que Sanji es el mejor cocinero del mundo! -Exclamó Luffy, el cual tenía varios platos apilados delante suyo, y la montaña iba en aumento. - Oye Nami, ¿me dejas ver tu plato un momento? - Dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, en dirección a ella.

Antes de que Nami pudiese abrir la boca para responder, Sanji reaccionó, clavando un tenedor en la mesa, justo en frente de la cara de Luffy.

\- Como toques su plato, te corto la mano.

\- Vale, vale... Si no iba a hacer nada... - Dijo el moreno volviendo al sitio. - Oye Usop...

\- ¡Ni de coña! - Dijo el del pelo rizado alzando su plato por encima de su cabeza, salvándolo de las garras del capitán.

Ambos empezaron a pelearse y gritar. Chopper aprovechaba y comía de su plato todo lo rápido que podía. Ante la imagen del reno con los mofletes llenos, Nami tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa. Qué tripulación más rara. Y así pasaron el rato, entre risas y gritos, mientras la pelirroja los observaba. Mientras los estudiaba. Cuando Nami terminó de comer, se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿Quieres algo de postre? ¿O un café? - Le preguntó Sanji.

\- No, gracias. Me he quedado bien. ¿Dónde dejo esto? -Nami señaló el plato y los cubiertos que ella había usado.

\- Tranquila, ya lo recojo yo. Ve a descansar, que te hace falta.

Nami dudó un segundo, pero aceptó. Les dio las buenas noches a todos y se fue a su habitación. La luz de la cúpula seguía encendida. En su camarote y con la puerta cerrada, comprobó que en su bolsa de viaje estaba todo. Incluso el dinero. Al menos no eran unos ladrones, no como ella. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se comenzó a desvestir. Se metió en la cama solo con la camiseta de tirantes y las bragas. La colcha era muy gruesa y sabía que no pasaría frío. Cuando se tapó hasta la barbilla, sus fuerzas comenzaron a esfumarse. De repente la cama le parecía comodísima. Lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse fue de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta durante toda la cena, y era que el espadachín no estuvo con ellos. La imagen de su cara de arrogante se le pasó por la cabeza. Segundos después, la pelirroja ya estaba dormida.

Pegó un bote en la cama a las tres de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor. La camiseta la tenía pegada al cuerpo y su respiración era agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con su familia. En su sueño aparecía el titular del periódico por todas partes, no podía creerse que sus padres hubieran llegado a tal extremo para encontrarla. Si ella misma sabía que no la querían. Allí la popularidad y el _qué dirán_ importaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tenía la boca seca y, como no se podía volver a dormir, decidió salir a tomar el aire y de paso beber algo. Cogió la sudadera azul marino que había llevado durante la cena, se la puso y salió sin pantalones. Sus pies descalzos notaban el frescor de la madera debido a la humedad y se le puso la piel de gallina. El aire se sentía puro, limpio y fresco, y le arremolinaba el pelo. Antes de ir a la cocina se asomó por una de las barandillas del barco que daban al mar. Todo estaba en calma, muy distinto del ambiente agitado que provocaban esos piratas. Ahora el único ruido era el de las olas, las cuales mecían a la pelirroja con su vaivén. Podría pasarse ahí horas.

Tras unos minutos sin moverse del sitio, perdida en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y para su desgracia no sabía dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz, así que tenía que ir a ciegas al menos hasta el fregadero. Comenzó a andar poco a poco, intentando recordar dónde estaban las cosas.

\- ¡Auch! -Dijo en voz baja tras golpearse el pie con la pata de lo que creía que era una silla.

Siguió andando lentamente, esquivando lo que podía, hasta que se dio de bruces con algo.

\- ¿Pero qué... ? - Se llevó una mano a la nariz, donde se había hecho daño por el golpe, y con la otra tanteó su obstáculo. Lo que tocaba era duro, pero no rígido, y tenía cierto relieve. Al desplazar un poco la mano tocó una especie de tela. Cuando lo que estaba tocando se movió, Nami soltó un pequeño grito y se echó hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo.

Las luces de la cocina se encendieron de repente y Nami tardó varios segundos en habituar la vista por la potente iluminación. Cuando consiguió enfocar, lo que vio fue a Zoro a un par de metros de distancia, mirándola. Nami abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Estás hecha una gritona. -Le dijo él. Nami no supo cómo interpretar eso, ya que no mostró ningún tipo de emoción al decirlo.

\- ¿¡Llevas todo el rato aquí!? ¿¡Desde que he entrado!? - Nami se masajeaba la nariz mientras hablaba.

Zoro asintió, serio.

\- ¿¡Eres tonto o qué!? Me has dado un susto enorme.

\- No era mi intención.

\- ¿Y por qué narices no has dicho nada? Al menos podrías haber encendido antes la luz, no paraba de darme golpes.

\- Ya, me he dado cuenta. -Nami lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. -Solo quería ver qué hacías. Se supone que dormíais todos.

\- Me he despertado y tenía sed. -Dicho esto, buscó un vaso y lo llenó con agua del grifo. - ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Y a oscuras? -Le dio un trago al vaso. Siempre se lo tenía que encontrar cuando menos se lo esperaba. Quería evitar que le hiciese preguntas, ya que no le iba a hablar sobre su pesadilla.

\- No me hacía falta encender la luz para ver. Y yo hoy no duermo, hago guardia. -El espadachín comenzó a rebuscar dentro de unos armarios buscando algo. Nami pensó que igual por el motivo de quedarse vigilando no había estado durante la cena. Ella, curiosa, no le quitaba ojo a su nuca verde mientras terminaba de beber.

\- Ah. Qué divertido. -Dijo Nami con sarcasmo.

\- Lo es cuando tienes esto. -Zoro puso en la encimera la botella que estaba buscando, la cual era de sake. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante que le ocupaba toda la cara.

Nami alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y no crees que ponerse hasta arriba no es la mejor forma de montar guardia toda una noche?

Zoro la miró a la cara.

\- Mira, igual a ellos te los has ganado, pero a mi déjame tranquilo. - La sonrisa de Zoro se transformó en una mueca de cansancio la cual le dedicó a la pelirroja.

Ante su comentario Nami le fulminó con la mirada mientras se mantenía altiva, con los brazos cruzados. Zoro la ignoró y pasó por su lado sin tocarla, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Cuando termines apaga la luz. - Dicho esto, el peliverde desapareció, dejando la puerta abierta.

Nami tenía ganas de tirarle algo. La sacaba de sus casillas. Esos aires de superioridad que se traía no le hacían ninguna gracia.

\- Y por cierto... - Cuando Nami había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta, la cabeza del espadachín volvía a asomarse por el umbral de ésta. - Si vas a seguir dando vueltas por el barco de noche... - Zoro hizo una parada que utilizó para mirar a Nami de arriba a abajo, lentamente. - Yo que tú me ponía unos pantalones, que si vas así igual te resfrías.

Nami abrió la boca por su comentario y, efectivamente, tras echarse un vistazo para comprobarlo recordó de que iba en bragas. _Buena esa, Nami,_ pensó. Cuando volvió a mirar a Zoro para soltarle algo, él volvía a tener esa sonrisa victoriosa y sin darle tiempo de hablar a la pelirroja, el espadachín volvió a desaparecer. Nami fue como un rayo hasta la puerta pero en el exterior ya no había ni rastro de Zoro. Resoplando, apagó la luz de la habitación y volvió a su habitación.

Ya en la cama aceptó que esa discusión que había sido un punto para el peliverde. No sólo por el comentario de él al verla en bragas ni por lo colorada que se había puesto ella de la vergüenza, cosa de la que estaba segura que el peliverde se había percatado. No, la pelirroja se acababa de percatar de que en realidad cualquier pelea estaba ganada por él en el momento en el que Nami le manoseó parte del brazo y la espalda a oscuras. _Buena esa otra vez._ Nami le hubiese lanzado una silla.

 _-_ Tsk... Creído de mierda.

Ésta se la devolvería en algún momento. Le terminaría cobrando esa última mirada que le había echado cuando iba en ropa interior. Y con intereses.

Ya por la mañana Nami estuvo remoloneando un buen rato en la cama antes de levantarse. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana y las mantas se sentían demasiado cálidas como para salir de ahí. Gracias a la cena y al haber dormido se encontraba bastante mejor, había recobrado algunas fuerzas y la cabeza ya no le dolía. Su cara también había recobrado algo de color. Al salir de su camarote tuvo que usar su mano a modo de gorra ya que el sol daba de lleno en el barco. Notó que, aunque la temperatura no era muy alta, sí que había humedad, por lo que hacía bastante calor. Una leve brisa ayudaba al barco a impulsarse sobre el agua. Todo parecía estar correcto.

Antes de entrar a la cocina donde supuso que estaban todos, se reunió de valor pues ya se imaginaba con lo que se iba a encontrar. Y en efecto, la mañana no los atontaba en absoluto. Sanji le echaba la bronca a Luffy por algo, Usopp hablaba con Chopper y con Franky... Y Zoro se limitaba a comer en silencio con aspecto cansado.

Había dos sitios libres: uno frente a Chopper y otro junto a Zoro. Nami se decantó por hacerle compañía al reno.

\- ¡Hola Nami! - Dijo Luffy en cuanto la vio, ignorando a Sanji.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres carne?

En cuanto el capitán nombró a la pelirroja, Sanji abandonó a Luffy y se fue animadamente a saludar a la chica.

\- Eso Nami-san, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

\- Eh... Un café está bien.

\- ¡Marchando! - La mirada amorosa que le echaba a la pelirroja delataba al cocinero.

\- Baboso... - Susurró Zoro al otro extremo de la mesa.

Cuando Sanji fue con una sonrisa a preparar el café de Nami, se limitó a asestarle un codazo en la nuca al peliverde.

\- Nami... ¿Cómo estás? - Dicho Chopper con su vocecilla.

\- En general me encuentro mejor. La cabeza ya no me duele.

\- ¿Y la mano?

Nami ni se había acordado.

\- Hasta ahora bien, aunque creo que lo sigo teniendo bastante hinchado. Pero no me ha dado problemas.

\- Bueno, luego te la miraré, pero que la sigas teniendo así en normal.

Nami asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese animalillo era muy dulce.

\- Ala Nami, ¿llevas la mano vendada? - Preguntó Luffy, curioso. - No me había dado cuenta.

\- Yo tampoco me fijé. - Siguió Franky. - ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

Usopp se rio por lo bajo y Nami le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Digamos... Que salí un poco mal parada la noche en la que me trajisteis aquí.

Franky y Luffy se miraron entre ellos, sin entender nada.

\- Nami tiene la mano así de las leches que le arreó a Zoro cuando él la trajo hasta aquí. - Aclaró Usopp, sin poderse aguantar las carcajadas.

\- Es que ni para eso sirves, marimo. -Soltó Sanji mientras depositaba una taza de café frente a la pelirroja.

Luffy y Franky se unieron a Usopp y también empezaron a reírse.

\- ¡Me hubiese gustado veros a vosotros! - Gritó el espadachín, dando un golpe en la mesa.

La reacción de este provocó que Nami le dedicase una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso era un punto para ella.

\- Y bueno, al menos a mí no se me puso la nariz enorme porque ella me propinase un golpe en toda la cara, ¿eh, Usopp?

Ahora Zoro era uno más en la discusión y Franky y Luffy se reían de Usopp. Nami observaba la escena, divertida. Cuando todo se calmó, ella decidió hablar.

\- Chicos. - Todos la miraron. - Me gustaría que me comentaseis la situación de navegación, a dónde vamos, que me dejaseis estudiar los mapas que vamos a utilizar... Para poder ponerme al día.

\- ¡Pero qué trabajadora eres, Nami-san!

Nami le dirigió una sonrisa inquieta al rubio.

\- Pero eso es un rollo... Hazlo luego. Te acabas de levantar. - La animó Luffy.

Nami se preguntaba seriamente cómo era que ese chaval era el capitán.

\- Prefiero empezar cuanto antes.

\- ¡Al menos date una vuelta por el barco, que aún no te lo hemos enseñado! - Insistió el capitán.

\- Eso es verdad. - Dijo Usopp.

\- Pero... - Nami no pudo terminar la frase, Franky la cortó.

\- Nuestro capitán tiene razón. Deja que te enseñe mi obra de arte. - Dijo orgulloso. - Luego tendrás tiempo de hacer todo eso.

Viendo la situación y que ninguno de ellos iba a ceder, decidió ceder.

\- Está bien... Supongo.

\- ¡Eh, yo también se lo quiero enseñar! - Dijo Luffy levantándose de la mesa. Cuando iba hacia la puerta, Sanji lo agarró por el cuello del chaleco rojo.

\- Quieto ahí Luffy. Tú a pescar con Usopp.

\- ¿Ehhh? No. Quiero ir con ellos.

\- Que no.

\- ¿Y por qué no pesca Zoro? Que él no va a hacer nada.

\- Oye, no me pases tu marrón. - Le cortó el peliverde. - Que yo ya hice guardia anoche.

\- ¡Pero yo soy el capitán!

\- Luffy, ¡que no! Si quieres comer, tenéis que pescar. Deja que se lo enseñe Franky. - Siguió Sanji.

\- Ahg... Vale... Qué morro. - Lufy se dio por vencido y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, haciendo una mueca exagerada.

\- Pues vamos, Nami. -Dijo Franky yendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Franky, una cosa! - Chopper saltó de la silla para hablarle a su compañero. - Deja la enfermería para el final, que yo voy a encerrarme ahí un rato para trabajar y así Nami se queda conmigo para que pueda verle la mano. - Franky asintió. - ¡Y Zoro, te recuerdo que tú también tienes que venir a verme!

Zoro alzó la cabeza de su plato para mirar al reno.

\- ¿En serio? Chopper, que no es para tanto... Estoy perfectamente.

\- Me da igual. Ven luego, antes de que venga Nami, que lo tuyo llevará más tiempo.

\- Vale, vale...

Oído esto, el reno salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Vamos, Nami? - Le preguntó Nami.

Ella asintió y ambos salieron también.

Nami dejó algo de distancia entre ellos mientras seguía a Franky escaleras abajo, yendo a parar al césped.

\- Bueno, bienvenida al Sunny Go. - Dijo Franky girándose hacia ella y elevando ambos brazos. - Este podría decirse que es mi maravilla. Yo soy el carpintero de este barco y su constructor, Franky. Aunque igual eso ya lo sabes.

Nami sonrió. Sus pintas estrafalarias junto con la cara que se le ponía cuando hablaba del barco le hacía mucha gracia a la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, las escaleras de allí delante dan al timón del barco. Y esas dos puertas rojas llevan a camarotes. El de la derecha será tu nueva habitación, seguramente. Es mejor que en la que dormiste ayer. Como no sabíamos si ibas a aceptar decidimos dejarte en la otra habitación por el momento. La de la izquierda es nuestro camarote. Si quieres te lo enseño, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

\- Eh... No, no hace falta. Puedo imaginármelo. - A saber lo que se encontraba en un camarote en el que dormían seis piratas. Le entraban escalofríos.

\- Perfecto. Mira. - Franky alzó la cabeza al cielo y señaló a un punto con el dedo. - En lo alto de este mástil hay una habitación, ¿la ves?

Nami miró con los ojos entreabiertos por la luz.

\- Ah, sí, la que parece una cúpula. ¿Qué es?

\- Tiene varios usos. Al que le toca vigilar suele subirse ahí, se ve todo el mar. Y hay sillones a lo largo de la pared, junto a las ventanas. Así que no está mal tampoco para pasar la noche. También hay un telescopio, pero en su mayoría se una de gimnasio. Puse varias cosas para poder hacer ejercicio, como pesas y tal. Zoro se pasa la vida allí.

\- _Así que el de anoche era él. -_ Pensó Nami. _\- ¿Por qué no me extraña?_

 _-_ Para subir escalas esas cuerdas de ahí y en lo alto hay una pequeña escalera. También hay colocado por ahí un megáfono. Así si el que está vigilando ve algo, no nos tiene que avisar a gritos.

\- Ya veo... Está todo pensado.

\- ¡Pues claro! Vamos, sigamos. Ahora igual te sorprendes un poco. - Dijo Franky entre risas.

Volvieron a subir la escalera de madera que acababan de bajar y se dirigieron a otra puerta roja. Franky se la abrió a la pelirroja para cederle el paso y que ella entrase primero. Si Nami se había sorprendido con la bañera, esto definitivamente estaba a otro nivel. Un acuario. Un maldito acuario que ocupaba todo lo largo de la pared y llegaba hasta el acuario. La había dejado con la boca abierta.

\- Pero... ¡Pero qué locura! - Nami apoyó las manos en el cristal y acercó la cara, para observar a los peces más de cerca.

\- Te he dicho que igual te sorprendías. Quise que el Sunny fuera un barco especial. Y lo ha terminado siendo, y no sólo por esto. - Franky hablaba mientras admiraba su obra.

\- Tienes razones para estar orgulloso.

Franky le respondió con una carcajada y empezó a rodear el acuario. Si continuabas andando llegabas a unos pequeños escalones que daban al espacio principal de la sala. El acuario funcionaba como una segunda pared. El techo estaba atravesado por el otro mástil del barco, el cual estaba rodeado por una especie de barra con varios asientos. Unas cortinas adornaban el acuario. Un sofá tan largo como éste estaba a su alrededor. Eso, junto la bonita estampa que provocaban los distintos peces, de todos los tamaños y colores, lo hacía digno de admirar. Y Nami pensaba que eran unos pardillos.

\- En el mástil instalé un sistema que funciona como un ascensor, para traer hasta aquí cosas que provengan de la cocina. Y en el techo hay una especie de trampilla que se abre desde la cubierta. Todos estos peces han sido pescados por nosotros, y por esa trampilla es por donde los depositamos en el acuario. Una vez Luffy, Usopp y Chopper fueron muy inteligentes y metieron un tiburón que había sido atrapado por ellos. Supongo que a te puedes imaginar qué pasó.

\- ¿Se comió todos los peces?

\- Y nosotros nos comimos al tiburón.

Salieron de ahí y volvieron al exterior. Rodearon toda la pared que se suponía que escondía el acuario y llegaron a la parte trasera del barco, donde Nami abrió los ojos, asombrada, al encontrarse con otra habitación con forma de cúpula. Esta era más grande.

Ya dentro, Nami vio que se trataba de una biblioteca. Por aquí ya había pasado la noche anterior para ir al año, pero estuvieron casi a oscuras y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para admirar el barco o cualquiera de sus habitaciones. De nuevo, las paredes estaban rodeadas por un banco acolchado, solo que éstas también tenían estanterías a rebosar de libros de todos los grosores. La habitación también contaba con largos ventanales. En el centro de la estancia, una mesa de madera no muy grande con forma de hexágono y varias sillas. Entre esta mesa y uno de los ventanales, había un escritorio, también con su respectiva silla. En uno de los extremos de la habitación se podía ver una escalera de madera que daba al piso de arriba.

\- Ah, ¿pero vosotros leéis? - Preguntó la pelirroja, divertida.

\- Buena esa. Tenemos que estar informados de alguna manera. Aquí encuentras un poco de todo. En ese escritorio de ahí podrás trabajar.

Nami asintió.

\- La escalera da al baño, pero ya has ido, ¿no?

\- Si, con Usopp.

\- Súper. Bueno, en los pisos más bajo del barco Usopp y yo tenemos nuestros respectivos talleres. Pero ahí tampoco hay mucho que ver: herramientas, materiales de construcción... Así que eso nos dejaría la enfermería. A ella podemos acceder a través de la cocina o por la cubierta. La segunda opción nos viene mejor.

Sin esperar respuesta Franky se puso a caminar. Esta vez Nami se puso a su lado, ya más confiada.

\- Habrás averiguado qué somos cada uno de nosotros, ¿no? - Dijo Franky.

\- ¿Lo que sois?

\- Si hombre, en la tripulación.

\- Ah, pues... - Nami se sujetó el mentón, pensativa. - A ver, creo que sí. Luffy el capitán, Chopper el médico... Sanji he deducido que es el cocinero... - Franky iba asintiendo con una sonrisa conforme ella hablaba. - Zoro el espadachín. Tú el carpintero, y Usopp... Usopp...

\- Es nuestro tirador y francotirador. También ha inventado alguna cosa. Estoy seguro de que se lo pasaría pipa con tu arma.

Nami sonrió nerviosa.

Tras dar una pequeña vuelta por la cubierta, de nuevo se encontraban ante una puerta roja. Franky llamó tres veces con los nudillos.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- ¡Si! - Sonó la voz de Chopper al otro lado.

Franky abrió la puerta, pero Nami se quedó en el umbral. Era una habitación pequeña, con un escritorio y una silla negra muy acolchada. Apoyada en una pared había una especie de pizarra de la que colgaban varios papeles con diferentes dibujos y esquemas anatómicos. Había alguna estantería, pero la habitación entera estaba llena de libros y frascos con nombres que Nami no llegó a reconocer. Por último, una cama de sábanas blancas. A los pies de ésta estaba sentado Zoro con cara de pocos amigos. Iba sin camiseta y tenía los pantalones negros algo remangados. Varios vendajes cubrían parte de su torso y el bíceps del brazo derecho. En la zona de las pantorrillas tenía un par de cortes con puntos y algún arañazo.

\- Pues ésta es la última parada, la enfermería. El barco tiene alguna sorpresa más, pero ya las irás viendo cuando surja la ocasión. Todo a su tiempo. - El peliazul le guiñó un ojo a Nami. - Ale Chopper, te la dejo. Trátala bien, yo me voy a trabajar.

\- ¡Gracias Franky! - Dijo el reno.

\- ¡Súper! - Con eso, Franky se marchó.

\- ¡Pasa Nami! Siéntate ahí. - El reno le señaló la parte de la cama que quedaba libre. - En seguida termino con Zoro.

Nami asintió y obedeció. Chopper había cogido más vendajes de un cajón y se había sentado en la silla negra, frente al espadachín. El peliverde resopló.

\- Chopper, te tomas demasiadas molestias. Te digo que estoy bien.

Al verlo en la situación en la que se encontraba, Nami no sabía cómo decía eso. En el escritorio había una bandeja metálica con agujas usadas y algodones con restos de sangre, la cual Nami dedujo que era del peliverde. A saber lo que había bajo esas vendas. Chopper le tendió la pata, pidiendo sin hablar que Zoro le diese su mano izquierda. Zoro rodó los ojos, pero le hizo caso.

\- Puede que tú te encuentres bien, pero si no te lo miro puede que vaya a más.

El reno comenzó a vendarle la mano con cuidado. Nami pudo echar un vistazo disimuladamente y vio que también le había dado un par de puntos en la palma. Él estaba lleno de cicatrices. Con ese aspecto abatido parecía que perdía fuerza. Cuando le miró la cara, él tenía la mirada perdida. Hacía rato que no prestaba atención a lo que Chopper le estaba haciendo. Para cuando el reno terminó, él seguía perdido.

\- Zoro. - Le llamo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que ya puedes irte, he terminado.

Zoro asintió y se empezó a poner la camiseta como si nada, sin un mínimo cuidado, como si no llevase ningún vendaje.

\- Para no darte mucho la brasa, no hace falta que vengas todos los días. Pero te lo voy a tener que revisar en algún momento.

Zoro resopló.

\- Le diré a Sanji que cambie un poco tu alimentación... Duerme bien y no bebas mucho, que si no la medicación puede no resultar efectiva.

Zoro se giró hacia el reno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Medicación? ¿En serio?

Chopper le tendió una bolsita cerrada de papel. Zoro se le quedó mirando unos segundos y al ver que el reno se mantenía firme la terminó cogiendo a regañadientes.

\- ¡Y no entrenes! Descansa unos días.

\- Si, si...

Zoro había cruzado la habitación con dos grandes zancadas y fue hasta la puerta. No miró a Nami en ningún momento. Cuando abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, Chopper dijo:

\- ¡Si lo haces puede que se te abran las heridas!

Pero Zoro ya había dado el portazo y había salido a cubierta. Nami y Chopper se encogieron por el golpe que el espadachín había dado con la puerta. La pelirroja y el reno se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - Preguntó ella.

\- No siempre... Pero normalmente sí. - Dijo Chopper con una risa nerviosa.

\- Menudo idiota... Encima que te preocupas por él... - Nami hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

Chopper rió por lo bajo, provocando que la pelirroja lo mirase.

\- Ese es el problema. No le gusta que me preocupe tanto ni que esté tan encima suyo. Ni yo ni ninguno de la tripulación.

Chopper tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Seguramente no hará nada de lo que le he dicho.

\- ¿No se va a tomar la medicación?

\- Lo dudo mucho. Y seguramente en cuanto pueda volverá a entrenar. E igual esta noche se emborracha y no duerme. Él es así. Al igual que si le digo que tiene que volver aquí, vendrá. Gruñiendo, pero lo hará.

\- Pues no lo entiendo.

Chopper se bajó de la silla con un pequeño salto y volvió a rebuscar en los cajones. Segundos después sacó la crema que le aplicó a Nami el día anterior y más vendajes. Se volvió a sentar frente a la pelirroja y le empezó a quitar el vendaje de la mano.

\- ¿Sabes? Antes de ir a tu Villa a por ti, unos tres días antes, fuimos a parar a otra isla. Digamos que allá a donde vamos terminamos causando algún problema... Y terminamos en una emboscada. Nos tuvimos que separar. Los que nos atacaron no eran muy fuertes, la verdad. Pero al parecer Zoro se llevó la peor parte.

\- ¿Ahí se hizo las heridas?

Chopper asintió. Empezó a aplicarle la crema en la mano.

\- Con él jugaron sucio. Al separarnos él terminó solo. Es fuerte, realmente fuerte, así que no hubiese tenido ningún problema en terminar con ellos si no hubiese habido una niña de por medio.

Nami miró al reno, curiosa.

\- ¿Una niña?

\- Si. La zona en la que ocurrió estaba próxima al pueblo de la isla, y dio la casualidad de que esa niña pasó por allí en un mal momento. Uno del grupo la cogió y amenazó a Zoro diciéndole que o tiraba las espadas o le metía un balazo a ella. Zoro ya estaba algo herido así que no podía ir todo lo rápido que le hubiese gustado. De no ser así, incluso con la niña como rehén hubiese terminado todo muy rápido y sin problemas. Y estaban rodeados, y ellos sí que iban armados. Así que Zoro hizo lo que pudo con las manos desnudas. Aun así ganó y no hubo ningún problema, pero se llevó algunas heridas. No son profundas y él siempre se recupera muy rápido, pero siguen siendo heridas que se pueden llegar a infectar.

\- Vaya... Menuda tripulación de piratas estáis hecha.

Chopper soltó una risita por su comentario.

\- Zoro ahora está de mal humor porque él se ha enfrentado a tipos muchísimo más fuertes que los que nos atacaron ese día, pero aun así ha terminado de esta manera. Siempre está entrenando para mejorar... Y siempre está dispuesto a proteger a alguien, siempre que esa persona no haya hecho algo como para negarle esa protección. Todos confiamos en él, es el segundo de abordo. Fue el primero en unirse a Luffy. Y por eso no le gusta que estemos 'cuidándole'.

\- No sé si me parece del todo justo...

\- No lo es.

Chopper volvió a vendarle la mano y trató los moratones de sus piernas.

\- Bueno, está muy hinchado. Y lo estará aún más. Pero ten paciencia, ya se pasará. Si el vendaje te empieza a apretar porque se pone peor, ven y te lo aflojaré en un momento.

\- Gracias. Eres un buen doctor.

Chopper se sonrojó y empezó a moverse en el sitio.

\- Ay... Calla... Es mi trabajo... Tonta...

Nami sonrió, se le veía realmente feliz.

\- Bueno... ¿Con quién debería hablar para ver el tema de los mapas? Porque me da que con el capitán, no.

Chopper guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando.

\- Eh... Creo que eso era cosa de Sanji. Ve y pregúntale, estará en la cocina.

\- Vale. ¡Gracias otra vez, Chopper!

\- ¡Vuelve mañana por la mañana!

Nami asintió y salió de la enfermería. Con todo lo que había escuchado y visto esa mañana, Nami pensó que igual no tenía nada que temer. Cada uno parecía buena persona por sus respectivas razones... Ahora la idea de que pudiesen llegar a maltratarla o venderla en algún lado no parecía que encajase en la historia. Nami rió para sus adentros. Desgraciadamente, estaba segura que en algún momento futuro se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero vivía en el presente, y lo que tocaba era ponerse manos a la obra para poder empezar a moverse y vivir la aventura que tanto anhelaba, aunque tuviese que vivirla con una gente poco convencional.


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todos!** Soy consciente de que he tardado más de dos semanas, pero se me fastició el portátil y lo tengo desde hace unos días. Para compensar, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto. Ahora mismo estoy con muchas prisas porque tengo que irme, pero quería subir el capítulo YA. Ni siquiera he visto si hay cosas mal escritas xD Pero eso esta noche o mañana estará solucionado, aunque confío en que no hayan muchos problemillas. Tampoco me da tiempo a responder los comentarios individualmente. Por eso os digo, aunque ya lo sabéis, que mil gracias tanto por comentar como por leer mi fanfic. ¡La historia ha pasado ya las 500 lecturas! Lo cual me ha hecho muchísima ilusión. GRACIAS A TODOS. Esto no sería posible sin los que me leeéis. Así que os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Un beso a todos, nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Nami había ido a hablar con Sanji esa misma mañana tras pasar por la enfermería. Le había pedido al cocinero los mapas con los que contaban que les pudiesen ser de utilidad en su travesía y que le contase tanto los planes que tenían en mente como toda la información que tenían sobre la isla Tsumeniko, la cual resultó no ser mucha para desgracia de la pelirroja. Ahora la navegante se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentada en la silla del escritorio y mordisqueando un lápiz mientras su mirada pensativa danzaba entre los papeles desperdigados por la mesa. Resopló. Al estudiar los mapas, Nami empezó a ser consciente de que su viaje con esos piratas iba a durar más de lo esperado. Solamente llegar a la isla por la que tenían que pasar a por provisiones les iba a llevar días. Gracias a Dios que cuando la pelirroja fue a comprobar si el rumbo que habían estado llevando el rubio y compañía era el acertado, no tuvo que corregir el timón. De lo contrario aún irían más retrasados.

La suerte que había tenido esa tripulación era enorme. No sabía cómo no se habían encontrado con algún percance climático hasta ahora. Seguramente habrían terminado en el fondo del mar, barco incluido.

En el escritorio también había depositado los libros sobre clima que se había llevado con ella el día que se marchó del castillo, a pesar de habérselos leído ya varias veces. Volvió a resoplar. Llevaba horas indagando en esa enorme biblioteca, viendo si encontraba algo de información que pudiese resultar valiosa a la hora de ir a esa maldita isla del supuesto 'tesoro', pero no había encontrado nada. Y eso la estaba exasperando. Si fuera una isla normal y corriente, no le supondría ningún problema no tener una clase de referencia. Pero esta isla no era normal, y con todo lo que le habían contado sobre ella le parecía muy extraño que su búsqueda no hubiese dado resultado. Y más cuando esa biblioteca no era pequeña precisamente. E ir a una isla de ese calibre totalmente a ciegas, le daba mala espina.

A la conclusión a la que había llegado es que ya sea en la isla a la que se dirigían en esos momentos o en otra más próxima a Tsumeniko que había encontrado por su cuenta, tendría que haber algo sobre la isla del tesoro si ésta era tan famosa. Alguien tendría que saber algo de ella, aunque fueran rumores. Seguiría buscando entre los libros, pero en el fondo sabía que la única forma que encontraría para obtener información sería con algún isleño de una de las islas próximas. Ordenó un poco los mapas y los documentos, guardó una libreta negra en la que había estado recopilando apuntes en un cajón y se levantó de la silla. Quería tomar un poco el aire y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se estiraba.

Al salir al exterior un rayo de Sol la cegó. Al menos el clima parecía que se iba a mantener estable. Aspiró profundamente el olor del mar. Una de las cosas que iba hacer nada más llegar a la siguiente isla sería comprarse un bañador. Y si tardaban más de la cuenta en llegar, terminaría tirándose al agua en ropa interior. Se dirigió a la parte delantera del barco. Vio que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban pescando en una esquina.

\- ¡Eh, Nami! -Gritó Luffy en cuanto la vio. - ¡Mira qué pez más grande he pescado!

El chico sujetaba un ejemplar que le llegaba hasta el hombro.

\- ¡Qué dices! Pero si lo he pescado yo. -Replicó Usopp.

\- Muy bien chicos... - Nami les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Ay, Namicilla, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Nami se giró y vio que de la cocina salía Sanji que se acercaba a ella dando brincos.

\- Desagraciadamente, no. - Nami hablaba con tono cansado. - He estado ojeando gran parte de lo que creía útil... Pero nada. Ni en vuestros libros. Aún tengo que seguir mirando, porque hay demasiados. Pero si en los que considero más importantes no he encontrado nada...

\- No crees que vayas a encontrar algo en el resto.

\- Exacto.

\- Bueno... Siempre podremos preguntar en alguna isla.

\- Eso he pensado. Y si no... Pues tocará ir a lo loco, pero me da que estáis acostumbrados a eso...

En ese momento Luffy, Chopper y Usopp tiraban de la misma caña de pescar para conseguir sacar un pez del agua. Tras conseguir lanzar por los aires lo que terminó siendo un pulpo enorme, los tres piratas cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro.

\- Mira que son idiotas... - Dijo Sanji. - Venga, llevad rápido el pulpo al acuario.

\- ¡Sanji, hoy cocínalo para cenar! - Gritó Luffy, mientras se escabullía de la montaña humana.

\- Si, sí... - Dijo el rubio mientras se encendía un cigarro.

Cuando Luffy se levantó del suelo de un salto, su sombrero de paja cayó al suelo. Fue a cogerlo pero se levantó algo de brisa que hizo que el sombrero comenzase a dar vueltas por el césped mientras Luffy corría tras él. Cuando el sombrero parecía que iba a caer al mar debido a la altura que cogió por el aire que soplaba, Luffy se agarró el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda y Nami se quedó blanca al ver cómo su brazo derecho se estiraba de una forma exagerada hasta llegar a la altura a la que estaba el sombrero. Acto seguido, el capitán se lo volvió a colocar en la cabeza con cara de alivio.

Nami estaba con los ojos como platos.

\- Pe... Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo has...? ¿Qué narices...? - La pelirroja no conseguía terminar sus frases.

Luffy la miró con una expresión interrogante.

\- Tu brazo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Que qué le pasa?

Nami comenzó a mirar al resto de los chicos, suplicando por una explicación, pero todos tenían una expresión curiosa en la cara.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! - Por los nervios, Nami terminó de hablar con una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto. No podía apartar la mirada del capitán.

\- Ah... - Luffy comenzó a soltar una risilla. - ¿Esto?

Luffy se cogió el dedo índice de la mano derecha y comenzó a estirarlo hasta alcanzar cerca de tres metros de largo. Luego lo soltó de golpe y éste le rebotó en la mano.

Nami no podría abrir más la boca del asombro y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. De nuevo la situación se le estaba escapando.

\- ¡Sí, eso mismo! ¿Po... Por qué...?

\- Porque soy un hombre de goma.

Nami se quedó petrificada. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Cómo que un hombre de goma?

\- Ah... Sí... Claro... De goma... - La garganta de Nami comenzó a producir una aguda risa histérica.

\- ¡Anda, es verdad! No sabías esto. Verás, - dijo Usopp, aproximándose a la navegante – cuando Luffy era pequeño se comió una Fruta del Diablo por error, y eso hizo que ahora esté hecho de goma.

Nami le lanzó una mirada de incredibilidad a Usopp.

\- ¿¡Eh?! - Nami volvió a elevar la voz.

\- ¿Conoces las frutas del diablo, Nami-san? - Preguntó Sanji.

\- A... Algo había oído. Pero nunca había verificado su existencia por experiencia propia.

Y bastante suerte había tenido de enterarse que algo así circulaba por el mundo con su situación familiar.

\- Pues existen. Son unas frutas raras que te pueden otorgar una habilidad fuera de lo común y antinatural si te las comes. - Aclaró Sanji, mientras la pelirroja recobraba la compostura. - Hay de varios tipos. Pero hay una consecuencia: te vuelves débil ante el mar. Te conviertes en un martillo y, por mucho que intentes nadar, te hundes. No sólo eso, si Luffy por ejemplo está con los pies dentro del agua del mar, se le van las fuerzas. Por eso la marina usa esposas de Kairoseki, que creo que es una especie de mineral marino. De esa forma consiguen anular los poderes de las Frutas del Diablo.

\- ¡Chopper también se comió una! - Dijo Usopp. - Por eso ahora puede hablar y cambiar su cuerpo.

Nami miró al reno y éste estaba sonrojado, moviéndose en el sitio. _Eso explica algunas cosas,_ pensó ella.

\- Entonces... ¿Si os caéis al mar no podéis salir de ahí por vuestra cuenta? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

Luffy y Chopper asintieron.

\- Lo que pasa es que eso a nuestro capitán se la sopla y cada dos por tres hay que estar rescatándolo. - Sanji mató a Luffy con la mirada. - Bueno, terminad con ese pulpo y seguid pescando. Yo voy a ir preparando las cosas para hacer la cena.

Nami decidió que había tenido suficiente y volvió a la biblioteca. Estuvo ahí hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Para cuando llegó, el resto de tripulación aún estaban cogiendo asiento y Sanji estaba sirviendo los platos. Cuando estaban todos sentados, Zoro entró por la puerta y se sentó frente a Nami, pues era el sitio libre que había.

\- ¡Zoro, cambio de planes! - Gritó Chopper, que estaba junto a Nami. - Quiero que mañana vengas a verme.

Chopper no esperó respuesta y siguió comiendo y riendo con Luffy. Nami vio que el espadachín puso cara de pocos amigos y resopló. Nami le fulminó, mirándolo de reojo. La actitud de él frente al reno cabreaba mucho a la pelirroja.

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre y Nami se quedó a ayudar a Sanji a limpiar, lo que puso al cocinero como un loco. Después de eso, la pelirroja se fue a darse una ducha y volvió a su camarote. Estaba muy cansada mentalmente. Todo el día con la cabeza entre libros para tener que buscar información en otra isla. Estaba muy saturada. Se metió en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

De nuevo, se volvió a despertar durante la noche. Volvía a estar pegajosa por el sudor y con la boca seca. Se hizo una coleta para apartarse el pelo de la cara, se puso una sudadera y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Justo antes de atravesar la puerta se acordó de un pequeño detalle y esta vez se puso unos pantalones cortos, por si acaso.

En cubierta se oía el mar, nada más. No estaba segura de a quién le tocaba vigilar esa noche. Primero fue directa a la cocina. Cuando pasó por el césped, lo hizo muy rápido pero sin hacer ruido. Debido a la humedad, éste estaba mojado y Nami iba descalza, de lo que también se arrepintió. Al encender la luz de la cocina vio que esta vez no había nadie. Bebió varios vasos de agua con tranquilidad y volvió a cubierta. Ya más tranquila se soltó el pelo, fue hacia el césped y se quedó mirando el mar, apoyada en una barandilla blanca.

No entendía por qué no dormía bien. ¿Era porque estaba lejos de casa? Ni siquiera le gustaba esa llamada casa. Pensó en Lola. Siempre que no estaba distraída pensaba en ella. ¿Estaría bien? Temía porque sus padres o alguno de los que vivían en el castillo pudiesen haberle hecho algo. Estaba segura de que su familia se estaría subiendo por las paredes. La estarían buscando por todos lados. Seguro que no se imaginaban que en esos momentos su hija estaría compartiendo barco y objetivo con unos piratas. Nami se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Quería estar feliz y contenta, pero no entendía por qué no terminaba de sentirlo de verdad. Cada vez que sonreía le daba la impresión de que estaba actuando, que todo era una farsa. Suspiró.

Se quedó así un rato más, mirando a la nada. En cierto momento le había empezado a subir una quemazón por la garganta y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos. Pero aguantó. Aguantó y se relajó. La brisa marina consiguió secarle esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y todo terminó cesando. Hacía tiempo que había prometido no llorar más si no era de felicidad. Mucho había aguantado años atrás.

Cuando estaba completamente ida, inmersa en sus pensamientos, un ruido la espabiló. Buscando de dónde venía el sonido, terminó averiguando que era el espadachín, que bajaba del puesto de vigía por el mástil. Nami chistó la lengua y volvió a mirar al mar, ignorándolo. Zoro pasó por detrás de ella y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- _¿Por qué narices siempre tiene que estar ella pululando por ahí? -_ Pensó el espadachín ya en la cocina. Le apetecía estar tranquilo y siempre que ella aparecía no es que hubiese mucha tranquilidad, precisamente. - _¿No tiene cama o qué?_

Cuando Nami estaba a punto de irse de nuevo a la cama, el espadachín salió de la cocina con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Nami no se lo podía creer.

\- Tsk. - La pelirroja chistó la lengua de nuevo y de una forma bastante sonora, viendo cómo salía de la cocina

Zoro contestó sin mirarla y sin parar de andar.

\- ¿Algún problema?

Nami estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿No te había dicho Chopper que no bebieses?

Eso fue como un pellizco provocativo para Zoro, pero no llegó a pararse.

\- Y yo te había dicho a ti que me dejases en paz.

Nami tenía ganas de soltarle un tortazo.

\- ¿Y la medicación?

Por fin Nami consiguió que el peliverde se quedase en el sitio y dejase de avanzar. Él se giró y la miró a la cara por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

Ambos tenían expresiones en sus rostros capaces de asustar a muchos y se estaban manteniendo la mirada.

\- Claro, da igual que bebas ya que estás pasando hasta el culo de la medicación. - Le dijo Nami con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zoro estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, y eso le ponía de mala leche, ya que pocas personas le hacían perder las formas.

\- En serio, deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe, porque puedes acabar muy mal.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

Nami quería pensar que el peliverde no sería capaz de ponerle la mano encima. Ya lo hubiese hecho. Ella era consciente de que igual se pasaba con los comentarios, pero no podía evitarlo. Y menos cuando él la sacaba de sus casillas. Pero jugaba con fuego, y sabía perfectamente que su lengua afilada podría traicionarla, como ya había pasado alguna vez. Con su última frase, Nami le miró a los ojos, provocándole. Él estaba cabreado, y mucho, se le notaba en la cara. Pero era otro tipo de enfado al que él tuvo la noche que la llevó a rastras hasta allí. La mirada que le echó esa noche dejó a Nami sin poder moverse, petrificada, temiendo que él pudiese hacerla cachitos. Pero ahora era distinto. Él desprendía algo que hacía que Nami le tuviese cierto respeto, pero no miedo. Igual estar en el mismo barco había hecho que Nami viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Igual no le parecía tan intimidante después del cachondeo de verla en bragas. Pero aun sabiendo que le convendría tener cuidado con lo que decía, no podía quedarse callada.

Zoro, harto de ella y de la situación, resopló y retomó el camino hacia el mástil para volver de donde había salido. Nami no le quitó el ojo de encima ni cuando ella volvía a su camarote. Cuando Zoro estuvo frente a la madera por la que debía escalar se tomó un momento para meterse la botella en la faja y así tener ambas manos libres para subir por las cuerdas. Cuando Nami pasó por su lado para irse a la cama, él aún no había empezado a trepar y ella aprovechó el momento.

\- Y tú empieza a ser más considerado con los demás. - Nami no se detuvo en ningún momento, y lo dijo en voz muy baja, casi un susurro. Pero sabía que Zoro la había escuchado perfectamente.

Zoro se quedó por un momento inmóvil, agarrando las cuerdas con fuerza. Empezó a apretar los dientes, haciéndose daño. La voz de ella le retumbaban en la cabeza junto con el sonido de su acicalada voz. Fue el portazo que dio Nami al entrar al camarote lo que hizo que Zoro comenzase a moverse hacia arriba.

A la mañana siguiente Nami se despertó más tarde, de un extraño bien humor y quiso aprovecharlo. No iba a dejar que se le estropease el día. Como supuso que el resto llevarían un rato despiertos y por lo tanto, ya habrían desayunado, se preparó sin prisas y con calma, desperezándose poco a poco. Por la ventana vio que hacía un sol magnífico y decidió ponerse una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, coger una toalla y salir a disfrutar del clima.

\- ¡Hola Nami! - Dijo Chopper, que estaba saltando junto con Usopp en la barriga de Luffy, que estaba hinchado como un globo.

\- Ho... Hola. - Nami aún no se acostumbraba a todo el tema ese de la goma. Tampoco al hecho de que en un principio hubiese sido secuestrada por unos piratas que parecían críos de seis años. En su momento se había esperado cosas mucho más oscuras, como armas, más rehenes, que el barco apestase, algo de sangre... Pero no esto.

\- ¡Nami-san! Buenos días preciosa pelirroja, ¿quieres desayunar? - Le dijo Sanji en cuanto la vio.

\- ¡No hemos querido despertarte! -Le dijo Luffy como pudo, aguantando la respiración para no desinflarse.

\- Ah, gracias. Pero que va Sanji, no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Bueno, ¡cuando quieras algo, pídemelo!

\- Vale. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Paseó la mirada por cubierta y resulta que todos estaban ahí. Franky estaba en una esquina con sus herramientas y sólo llevaba un bañador rojo excesivamente pequeño y sus gafas de sol, Sanji entraba y salía de la cocina y Zoro estaba sentado en el césped y apoyaba la espalda en el mástil. Llevaba un bañador negro y sus vendas, que le cubrían gran parte del cuerpo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero Nami dudaba que estuviese durmiendo. Sus tres espadas yacían junto a él.

Nami, curiosa, se acercó a Franky.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - La pelirroja se acuclilló al lado de él. Vio que estaba toqueteando una especie de anteojos.

\- Ah, hola Nami. Arreglo una cosa de Usopp, que cuando fuimos a tu castillo tuvo un par de problemillas con esto y al parecer estaba roto. Pero en poco tiempo lo tendré listo y estará súper de nuevo.

\- Ya veo. Seguro que os lo pasaríais pipa trasteando mi arma.

Franky soltó una carcajada. Miró a la navegante y vio la toalla que llevaba al brazo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

\- Ah, quería tomar un poco el sol y esto es para tumbarme en el césped.

Franky se quedó pensando unos segundos.

\- Creo que teníamos una tumbona por ahí.

\- ¿Tomáis mucho el sol o qué?

\- Que va, Luffy se empeñó. Voy a ver si la encuentro y así no te tumbas en el suelo.

Franky ya se había levantado y se estaba espolsando los trozos de césped que se le habían quedado pegados en el cuerpo.

\- Oye pero que no es necesario. Que a mí me da igual dónde tumbarme. - Nami se incorporó también, rápidamente.

\- Que no mujer, que es un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

\- Bueno, vale. ¡Gracias!

Franky levantó una mano como respuesta y desapareció tras una puerta. Al rato apareció con la tumbona y la dejó en el césped. Nami volvió a darle las gracias y el peliazul volvió a su trabajo. A falta de bañador, Nami hizo lo que pudo. Se remangó la camiseta y se quitó los tirantes, de manera que su camiseta pasó a ser un top. Se remangó también tanto la parte de arriba como la de debajo de los pantalones. Con la ropa tapándole lo menos posible para evitar marcas, se tiró en la tumbona dispuesta a relajarse, con las voces de los piratas de fondo.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba tumbada cuando empezó a escuchar un aleteo bastante estridente. Se puso una mano sobre la frente para cubrirse la vista ante la luz y abrió un ojo. Vio que se trataba de un pájaro ligeramente grande que volaba en círculos sobre el barco.

\- Hombre, pero si ya ha llegado. - Dijo Usopp, bajando como podía del inflado Luffy.

Fue de una carrera a uno de los extremos del barco y comenzó a mover los brazos de forma amplia, hacia arriba.

\- ¡Eh, aquí! - Gritaba él.

El pájaro comenzó a descender. Cuando ya estuvo más cerca Nami comprobó que era una gaviota. Y no ligeramente grande, era enorme. La navegante se incorporó, sentándose en la hamaca. Vio que el ave llevaba una especie de cesta colgada del cuello de la que Usopp sacó un ejemplar del periódico del día. El tirador depositó un par de monedas en el pico del pájaro y, acto seguido, volvió a emprender vuelo. Segundos después ya no había rastro de él.

\- ¿Noticias en alta mar? - Preguntó Nami a Usopp, divertida.

\- Hay que estar informados. En el Grand Line suelen ocurrir catástrofes con asiduidad. - El tirador comenzó a ojear las páginas del periódico.

Varias páginas fueron pasadas cuando un papel suelto que iba en el interior del periódico calló al suelo. El tirador lo cogió y al examinarlo su cara cambió completamente. La sonrisa de su cara se esfumó y los ojos los abría como platos. A Nami le pareció extraño.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Usopp?

Al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja Luffy y Chopper dejaron de jugar, Franky levantó la cabeza de su invento, Zoro abrió un ojo para mirar al tirador y Sanji no llegó a darle la calada que tenía pendiente al cigarro que sujetaba entre los dedos. Usopp tragó saliva.

\- ¿Usopp? - Repitió Nami con el ceño fruncido.

Franky se levantó de donde estaba y se colocó junto a su compañero de nariz larga para poder ver el motivo del asombro de éste. Al dirigir su mirada al papel, se levantó las gafas de sol y las depositó sobre su cabeza. Los ojos que había debajo de éstas tenían la misma expresión que los de Usopp. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada a la navegante.

\- Eh... Nami. - Comenzó Usopp. - Creo que deberías ver esto.

El resto de tripulantes estaban expectantes. La navegante se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde estaban plantados sus dos compañeros. Cuando tuvo el periódico delante tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Si ya estaba pálida esos días, en ese momento estaría translúcida. Los ojos podrían habérsele salido de las órbitas. Abrió varias veces la boca para hablar, para gritar. Pero no le salían las palabras, el sonido no arrancaba, por lo que terminó limitándose a morderse el labio. Se estaba haciendo sangre.

\- Nami-san, ¿qué ocurre? - Preguntó Sanji, que estaba empezando a preocuparse por la escena que estaban montando.

Nami desvió su mirada del papel para alzarla hacia Sanji. Levantó el papel y lo volteó, de forma que todos podían verlo. Y efectivamente, las expresiones del resto de tripulantes no se quedaron atrás al ver el cartel de 'Se busca' en el que aparecía el nombre de Nami, la misma foto que se publicó en el periódico de días anteriores, la frase 'Only Alive' bajo la foto y, al final del cartel, la bonita cifra de 30.000.000 de berries.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. A Nami le flaqueaban las piernas.

\- Pero Nami, ¿por qué tienes una recompensa? - Preguntó Luffy.

\- No lo sabe ni ella, melón. - Contestó Zoro.

\- Tiene... Tiene que ser cosa de mis padres.

\- Que te quieren de vuelta está claro. - Dijo Franky.

Nami asintió con la cabeza

\- Deben de estar preocupados... - Dijo Usopp.

\- No. Al menos... Dudo que su preocupación sea por mí. - La pelirroja intentaba mantener la calma. No le hacía mucha gracia ponerse como una loca delante de la tripulación. Hablaba lentamente.

\- ¿30.000.000 berries por ti y dices que no están preocupados? - Siguió Franky. - Eso supera a varias recompensas de esta tripulación. Es mucho dinero.

Nami miró seria al carpintero.

\- Ofrecen esa suma porque tienen eso y más. Y a ellos les interesa que yo vuelva, no _cómo_ pueda estar yo.

Los piratas eran conscientes de que seguramente estaban tocando un tema delicado.

\- ¿Pero lo lógico no sería que nos buscasen a nosotros? - Preguntó Usopp. - Quiero decir, estás en nuestro barco. Si nos pillan a nosotros, también te tendrán a ti. Y a nosotros nos conocen.

\- Tampoco es lo mismo buscar a seis personas que a una. - Agregó Franky.

\- Exacto. - Dijo Usopp.

\- Pero eso no tiene por qué ser así. - Nami no podía evitar sonar tan seria. Apretaba la mandíbula y rezaba porque no se le fuese la voz. - Que estoy con vosotros no tienen por qué saberlo.

\- Pero... Si saben que asaltamos el castillo.

Nami frunció el ceño. Ellos lo estaban dando por hecho todo eso.

\- Esa noche no erais los únicos que pensabais sacarme de allí. Pensaba que lo sabíais. - Nami dirigió una mirada fugaz a Zoro, que estaba con la cabeza gacha. - Pensé... pensé que Zoro os lo habría dicho. Cuando me encontró, yo me estaba escapando.

Los Sombrero de Paja se miraron sorprendidos. La pelirroja continuó.

\- No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero sí era la primera en la que lo planeé todo bien. Aunque ya en la costa los guardias lograsen haberme visto con vosotros, si la noticia no llegó a mis padres... A juzgar por el cartel... Seguramente ellos piensen que me he fugado y punto. Es más, yo misma me deshice de algún guardia antes de toparme con él. - Nami hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Zoro. - Pero no los maté. Así que habrán corrido la voz de que yo iba sola por ahí.

\- Bueno, si estás en lo cierto, vamos a contar con un poco más de tranquilidad... - Dijo Sanji. - Pero ahí no se acaban nuestros problemas. Una recompensa tan elevada así de repente... Y que ponga 'Only Alive' es poco común, llamará la atención. Por no mencionar que hace unas semanas saliste en el periódico en el cual ponía que eras una princesa. Habrá que llevar cuidado allá a donde vayamos, porque intentarán devolverte a tus padres. Tanto la marina... Como otros no tan agradables.

Nami apretó los puños. Eso la pelirroja ya lo sabía. Irradiando impotencia, Nami hizo pedazos el cartel de 'Se Busca' en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tiró los trozos de papel al mar. Se dio media vuelta y con la mirada oscurecida, dándoles la espalda al resto, dijo:

\- Si me disculpáis... Voy a... Me voy un rato a mi camarote. No me esperéis para comer.

Él único que vio la expresión de la navegante fue el peliverde, que estaba en el suelo detrás de Nami. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, apretaba la mandíbula y el ceño fruncido. Lo único que le importaba a ella en ese momento era que su voz pareciese normal, a pesar de tener que coger aire cada dos por tres.

Así, Nami emprendió rumbo a su habitación sin mirar a nadie.

Nami no apareció ni para la hora de comer ni para la dela cena. Nadie en el barco había visto danzar su nuca naranja. Sanji le llevó algo de comer a su puerta, pero al ver que horas después los platos seguían intactos decidió dejarlo estar. A la hora de la cena, los chicos no pudieron evitar sacar el tema.

\- ¿No va a venir a cenar? - Preguntó Chopper.

\- Parece que no. - Contesto Sanji. Ante su respuesta el reno hizo un puchero. - Seguro que mañana ya ha pasado todo. Solo tiene que asimilarlo.

\- Y mañana... ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Usopp.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? - Sanji no entendía a qué se refería.

\- Sí... Me refiero... ¿Le decimos algo?

\- No. Haced como que no ha pasado nada y punto. Si Nami-san ve que nosotros no le damos importancia, ella tampoco se lo dará.

\- Si alguien viene a por ella le damos una paliza y punto. - Dijo el capitán. - Si se estaba fugando significa que huía de algo.

\- Ahí te doy la razón. - Afirmó Sanji.

\- ¿Y por qué se estaría escapando? - Preguntó de nuevo Usopp.

\- Eso no nos incumbe. - Contestó el rubio.

\- ¿¡Y si mató a alguien y es una asesina!? - Usopp cogió por los hombros a Chopper.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! - Gritó el reno.

\- ¡Dejaos de estupideces! - Exclamó Franky mientras se levantaba de su asiento. - Dudo mucho que sea peligrosa, al menos en ese aspecto. Y si en el hipotético caso hubiese matado a alguien, como vosotros decís, seguro que lo hizo por algún motivo. Y como ha dicho Sanji, ese motivo no es asunto nuestro. Lo que importa es que está aquí, así que no metáis el dedo en la llaga. Ya pasará todo.

Franky salió por la puerta ya que había terminado de cenar y poco a poco sus compañeros le imitaron. La habitación quedó casi vacía, excepto por dos personas.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - Preguntó Sanji a Zoro, mientras el rubio fregaba los platos.

\- ¿Tiene que pasarme algo? - Le contestó el peliverde, que seguía sentado en su sitio mientras bebía.

\- Estás más callado de lo normal. También bebes más. Y por tu careto se diría que no estás muy contento, aunque eso no es novedad.

\- ¿Ahora te fijas en lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer?

\- Tengo ojos en la cara, simplemente.

\- Pues al parecer os ha dado a todos por meteros donde no os llaman.

\- Eh, que solo he preguntado. No pagues tu mala hostia conmigo que yo paso de llevarme el marrón.

Ambos callaron durante un momento, mientras el espadachín daba un largo trago.

\- No me gusta. - Dijo Zoro.

Eso pilló a Sanji por sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

Zoro lo miró, serio.

\- Ah. - Sanji rio por lo bajo. - Ella.

Zoró aspiró fuertemente.

\- Pues yo que pensaba que la situación te hacía gracia. - Le dijo Sanji.

\- ¿Hacerme gracia? Los cojones. Igual al principio me parecían curiosas algunas cosas. Pero sinceramente ahora no sé por qué hacemos esto.

\- La necesitamos.

\- Primero nos costó la vida traerla.

\- Es normal. ¿Tú qué habrías hecho?

\- Luego le dio la vuelta a todo y, a pesar de que nosotros la 'capturamos', ella puso sus malditas condiciones. Va a salir ganando sí o sí con todo esto. Nos la ha colado como le ha dado la gana.

\- ¡Te digo que nos hace falta! Si todo sale bien, nos llevaremos un premio gordo. Y en cierta forma la estamos usando, así que es lógico que ella quiera algo a cambio.

\- Claro, tú lo has dicho, si todo sale bien. Porque, tercero, ahora vamos a tener a todo el puto mundo encima nuestro. - El espadachín golpeó la mesa. - ¿Algo a cambio? Nos estamos dejando timar.

\- Por favor, sabes perfectamente que si alguien viene a buscarnos a nosotros o a ella, se irán por donde han venido.

\- Eso no hace que deje de ser un problema.

\- Mira, en su momento tú también aceptaste esto. Ahora cada uno ha de apechugar con sus decisiones.

\- ¡Claro, porque pensaba que vosotros tendríais más cabeza y pensaríais las cosas! Pero ahora de repente todos os lleváis estupendamente con ella, todo el santo día jiji jajá.

Sanji, que le había estado dando la espalda a su compañero, se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no te llevas bien con ella?

\- Porque no me fio ni un pelo. Punto.

Sanji alzó una ceja.

\- No me ha dado razones para confiar en ella, todo lo contrario. Se ha limitado a tocarme los cojones y a pulular a vuestro alrededor como si os conociese de toda la vida.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga ella? Te recuerdo que nosotros la trajimos hasta aquí.

\- Perdona, YO la traje hasta aquí, lo que no fue para nada agradable. Y más tarde ella tuvo la opción de quedarse o de irse. Fue elección suya. No la hemos obligado a nada. - Zoro sonaba muy cabreado. Alzaba la voz de vez en cuando y miraba a Sanji con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Y por qué no te fías de ella? ¿Te da miedo o qué?

\- No digas gilipolleces. Es su actitud. Y el hecho de que estuviese huyendo de su propia casa esa noche no me inspira mucha confianza.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

\- ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Qué coño había pasado esa noche? ¿Es verdad todo lo que nos ha contado? Porque esa tía ahora duerme bajo nuestro techo. Cada maldita noche que yo he salido, ella estaba en cubierta. Y a las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué coño hace sola a esas horas dando vueltas por el barco? ¿Y si una noche desaparece con todo ese dinero que le habéis dicho que tenemos? ¿Y si está haciendo tiempo mientras lo está buscando?

Sanji suspiró y se encendió un cigarro.

\- Que no sepas lo que pasó esa noche no te da derecho a juzgarla. Y lo sabes.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada. Zoro suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

\- ¿De verdad crees que es peligrosa?

El peliverde evitó la pregunta no mirando a Sanji a la cara.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿La dejamos tirada en la siguiente isla? - Continuó el rubio.

Zoro miraba la mesa, con la cabeza agachada.

\- Sí, eso será lo mejor. - Continuó Sanji. - Total, la encontraran tarde o temprano con el precio que tiene su cabeza. Nos quedaremos con todo lo que traía, incluido el dinero. A cambio cuando la abandonemos le podemos dar una bolsa con trozos de pan.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. - La voz de Zoro sonó como un gruñido.

\- Mira... Si no te llevas bien con ella, empieza a cambiarlo. Porque nos queda un largo viaje y dudo que ninguno de los dos aguantéis mucho así.

Zoro, harto de la conversación, se levantó bruscamente dispuesto a irse.

\- Oye. - La voz del cocinero le detuvo. - Si estás así por lo que te pasó en la isla con ese niño...

Zoro se puso tenso.

\- No. - Dijo rápidamente, con voz grave.

Sanji asintió, sin mirar a su compañero. Sabía que era terreno peligroso. Zoro salió de la cocina dando un portazo y Sanji se quedó ahí, plantado. Pensando en la conversación, pero sobre todo en lo que no habían hablado. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.


	7. Capítulo 6

**_¡Hola!_** Aquí os dejo el capítulo seis. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis.

A **L3onn** : Si, es el mismo niño que salvó él jaja Aquí estoy para resolver dudas o posibles confusiones! jajaja un besito y gracias por tus comentarios ^^.

Ale, os dejo que leáis. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

* * *

 _Las botas negras se estampaban contra el pavimento polvoriento de la ciudad. El aire impregnado del olor fétido de las aguas subterráneas se le introducía por la nariz, teniendo que hacer esfuerzos por no vomitar. Hacía unos segundos estaba con sus compañeros y ahora les había perdido la pista, se encontraba huyendo hacia su barco. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba corriendo al sol. Lo que sí sabía era que debía dirigirse a la costa, pero las callejuelas de la localidad le habían complicado la misión, frustrándose cada vez más por no ser capaz de alcanzar ese aroma salado del mar. No debía dejar que lo alcanzasen, no debía ponerse a luchar. No era el momento._

 _Corría y corría. Las gotas de sudor le caían por las sienes hasta lograr perderse en el cuello de tela de su camiseta. La saliva la tenía pastosa y trataba de respirar por la nariz, ya que no soportaba tener ese aire tan caliente y denso en el interior de su boca. Maldecía a pleno pulmón cada vez que se topaba con un callejón sin salida, teniendo que volver por donde había llegado. En su carrera intentaba a esquivar a la gente, pero era imposible no terminar dándole un golpe a alguien sin tener tiempo a detenerse a pedir disculpas. Había tenido la mala suerte de que la ciudad estuviese muy concurrida en ese momento. Calles larguísimas con puestos ambulantes que vendían cosas de todo tipo, desde fruta y productos artesanales, pasando por piedras preciosas hasta llegar a cuchillos y otros tipos de armas. Puestos ambulantes los cuales Zoro se veía obligado a saltar o pasar por debajo. Había tirado alguno, teniendo que rodar por el suelo. Sus tres espadas le golpeaban en la cintura con cada paso que daba, y sus tres pendientes resonaban con un tintineo el cual hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en el suelo que pisaba._

 _La Marina empezaba a ser un verdadero problema. No era la primera vez que se los encontraban formando un grupo tan grande. Aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ninguno los vio venir. Ni ellos ni un grupo de hombres con los que habían estado a punto de comenzar una pelea. Zoro creía haber visto unos doce, pero seguramente no los contó a todos. La discusión había comenzado porque esos tíos se veían capaces de rebanarles las cabezas a todos ellos para obtener la recompensa que se ofrecía por los Mugiwara. A pesar de que los hombres iban armados, la tripulación se los habría cargado rápidamente. Justo cuando Luffy iba a asestarle a uno el primer puñetazo en el estómago, el capitán que dirigía a los marines hizo su aparición, junto con todo su grupo detrás. La razón de la huida era que sabían que estarían buscando el Sunny Go, y si terminaba en manos del Gobierno estarían en problemas. Por ello debían salir de ahí a toda leche. Pero para desgracia de Zoro, eso no estaba ocurriendo._

 _Hacía unos minutos que no divisaba por ningún lado las conocidas gorras de los marines, pero no se fiaba un pelo. Debía seguir. Debía seguir corriendo y llegar al barco. Cuando giró una esquina se dio de bruces con una chica tan alta como él, la cual terminó en el suelo. Zoro se limitó a pasarla por encima y continuar. El pecho le subía y bajaba a mucha velocidad y sus zancadas cada vez eran más cortas. Siguió hasta que las calles dejaron de estar tan llenar y los edificios de paredes rocosas se transformaron en pequeñas casitas de aspecto hogareño. El asfalto ahora era un camino de tierra. Eso le sonaba, por aquí había pasado horas antes. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, y sabía que en algún momento ese suelo por el que corría se transformaría en arena de playa, ya que reconocía la brisa que le arremolinaba el pelo. Siguió hasta que no pudo avanzar más. No por cansancio, sino porque había llegado a estar alzándose a los pies de un barranco extremadamente alto. Asomó la cabeza por el filo de éste y comprobó para su alivio que al otro lado estaba la playa. Saltar no era una opción, así que debía buscar otro modo de bajar hasta ahí. No localizaba el barco, pero no debía andar lejos. Cuando iba a girarse para volver a emprender la marcha, oyó un silbido._

 _Se puso tenso y agudizó los oídos. No movía un músculo. El olor a pólvora se mezclaba con el del mar que tenía en frente. Si le habían alcanzado, estaría muy decepcionado consigo mismo. Lentamente comenzó a girarse en el sitio. Vio que los hombres con los que casi se daban de golpes estaban frente a él. Cada uno estaba en un sitio, esparcidos, aunque el espadachín dudaba que hubiese sido estratégicamente. Catorce. Aunque igual alguno más estaba escondido. Lo que a Zoro no le hizo nada de gracia era que la mayoría llevaban consigo armas de fuego, de ahí la pólvora._

 _\- ¡Pero si es el excazador de piratas, Zoro Roronoa! - Entre los árboles apareció un hombre ya entrado en edad, vestido con una gabardina que le llegaba a las rodillas, la cual no disimulaba la pronunciada barriga suya. Un pañuelo negro le recorría la cintura, de la cual colgaban un par de pistolas y un sable. - ¿Haciendo turismo?_

 _El resto de asaltantes le rieron la gracia, pero Zoro no se movió ni un ápice._

 _\- Podría decirse. ¿Qué queréis? - Preguntó el espadachín con calma._

 _\- Parece que no eres muy listo – el hombre jugueteaba con un chuchillo que tenía en las manos –quiero el precio de tu cabeza. Me gustaría colgarla en la pared de mi camarote, pero el dinero que me van a dar por ella me sabe mejor._

 _Zoro alzó una ceja. Quería mandarlos a tomar por culo a todos. No podía creerse no haber notado a un grupo tan grande aproximarse hacia él. Estaba tan concentrado buscando el camino correcto que se había olvidado de lo demás, y ahora estaba acorralado. Y llevaba prisa. Analizando la situación a toda velocidad, ganaría. Eso él lo tenía claro. No sabía lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser esos tipos, no le preocupaba. Pero la cuestión no era esa._

 _El espadachín soltó una risa amarga. Esta vez la única voz que se oía era la suya._

 _\- Eso ha estado bien. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme._

 _Zoro comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies, pero tuvo que detenerse debido a que un chaval se le plantó delante con los brazos cruzados. La sonrisa que tenía en la cara a Zoro le pareció de lo más irritante._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿Irte? ¿Tan pronto? - Continuó el hombre de la gabardina. - No, no, no, no... Pero si acabamos de empezar._

 _Zoro escuchó cómo alguien hacía sonar el filo de algún cuchillo, sacándolo de su funda. Sabía desde un principio que irse de rositas no sería posible._

 _\- Creo que no sois conscientes de lo que estáis haciendo. - Dijo el peliverde, mirando fíjamente al único bandido que se estaba dignando a hablar. Aún tenía a menos de un palmo al chaval que le había hecho detenerse, con la misma sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Te crees muy duro? Dicen que al volverte pirata te has... Oxidado. Estás en desventaja. Si no das mucha guerra, lo haré rápido. - Dijo el hombre, son un siseo._

 _Zoro se le quedó mirando a la cara, con la boca tensa. Ese tío hablaba más de lo necesario. Lentamente, Zoro llevó su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a desatar el pañuelo que siempre llevaba ahí._

 _\- Por última vez: largo. - Dijo mientras se volvía atar el pañuelo, pero esta vez en la cabeza._

 _Sus atacantes se limitaron a reírse de nuevo._

 _\- Tsk. - Soltó el espadachín, llevando ambas manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas._

 _\- ¡Eh, eh! Quieto. - Soltó el de la gabardina de golpe._

 _Zoro lo volvió a mirar, harto, pero no se detuvo. El hombre continuó hablando._

 _\- Nada de eso. Nada de espadas._

 _Zoro aguardó por unos segundos. ¿Iba en serio? Parecía una tomadura de pelo._

 _\- ¿Hace falta que te responda a eso? - Dijo el espadachín, desenvainando completamente. Las hojas de las espadas brillaban amenazantes a la luz del sol._

 _\- Creo que no lo has entendido. Tira las espadas. Ahora._

 _\- Sí, sí que lo he entendido. Lo que no entiendo es qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer tal cosa._

 _El de la gabardina le mostró a Zoro una sonrisa triunfal. Detrás de ellos, entre los árboles, una figura se les empezó a acercar. Se detuvo a una distancia muy prudente. Zoro tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de otro de los hombres de la banda que lo tenían rodeado. El espadachín se descolocó al ver que arrastraba a un niño pequeño del pelo. Los toscos dedos del hombre se perdían en el corto pelo azabache del niño. Llevaba las rodillas raspadas y con moratones, y varios hilillos de sangre le salían del cuero cabelludo, bajando por su cuello casi blanco. Amordazado y llorando, el niño llevaba consigo unos ojos como platos que mostraban una expresión de terror, el cual no le permitía moverse más que para temblar. Uno de los ojos, enrojecido y húmedo por el llanto, tenía surcos oscuros a su alrededor. Secuelas de golpes._

 _Zoro intentó que no se le notase en la cara la sorpresa y mantener la calma._

 _\- Tira las espadas lejos o le rebano la piel del cuello. - Dijo el hombre que sostenía por el pelo al niño, depositando el filo de un cuchillo en la carne pálida de él._

 _El niño no emitía ningún sonido. Se limitaba a rogarle a Zoro con la mirada. Si el del cuchillo se hubiese aproximado más, con un veloz movimiento de espadas se habría terminado todo. Podría cargárselos a todos en poco tiempo, incluso siendo amenazado con balas. Pero a la distancia a la que se encontraban, Zoro sabía que no llegaría. O era muy lento y la sangre del niño terminaba manchando el suelo, o era lo bastante rápido para alcanzarlos pero lo suficientemente descuidado para llevarse un balazo en la nuca por parte de alguno de los restantes._

 _\- Si eres tan duro como insinúas, te dará igual este contratiempo. - Dijo el de la gabardina, sacando a Zoro de sus pensamientos. - Qué es la vida de un crío a cambio de salvar la tuya, el famoso Zoro Roronoa._

 _El hombre se relamió los labios y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante al peliverde._

 _\- Cobardes. - Escupió Zoro._

 _Muy a su pesar, Zoro envainó y, acto seguido, lanzó lejos sus tres espadas. Le sería imposible alcanzarlas hasta que terminase la pelea. El de la gabardina soltó una carcajada._

 _\- Precavidos. - Le contestó el hombre._

 _Zoro estudió a sus asaltantes con la mirada, pensando. Tenía el ceño fruncido y con muchas arrugas, pero la expresión no alcanzaba a ser vista debido al pañuelo que llevaba._

 _\- Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer, desarmado y contra quince hombres? Recuerda, seguimos teniendo al chico. Entrégate y todos estaremos más contentos._

 _Zoro apretó la mandíbula._

 _\- Advertidos estabais._

 _Zoro, que había estado erguido en dirección al hombre con el que hablaba, giró sobre sus talones mientras que cogía impulso para así asestarle un cabezazo al chaval que le había detenido momentos antes y que tenía tan cerca, rompiéndole la nariz. Ahora el chico estaba en el suelo gritando, sujetándose el tabique con la mano y la sangre saliéndole a borbotones. Su sonrisa se había esfumado. El resto de hombres comenzaron a moverse entre el sonido de las armas y sus gritos. Y Zoro también._

 _Con el sonido del primer disparo todos se esfumaron. Zoro no daba crédito a lo que veía. A penas le habían tocado y le costaba moverse. A varios metros, el niño estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo._

 _Zoro se acercó dolorido._

 _\- Oye, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó._

 _No obtuvo respuesta. No se movía. Alterado, Zoro llegó hasta él. Se puso a su altura y le dio varios toques en la espalda, esperando una reacción._

 _\- Oye. - Nada._

 _Zoro se decidió a darle la vuelta y a sostenerlo en los brazos. Zoro ahogó un grito al ver que la cara del niño no era la que había visto momentos antes. Los ojos llorosos e hinchados habían sido sustituidos por unas cuencas vacías. No tenía nariz, y la boca estaba cosida. Zoro lo soltó de golpe y reculó, cayéndose al suelo._

 _\- Eres débil, Zoro._

 _El espadachín, confuso, comenzó a mirar enérgicamente a los lados, pues allí no había nadie más salvo él._

 _\- Eres débil, Zoro._

 _El peliverde comenzaba a ponerse histérico. Sin poder apartar la mirada, vio como el niño o lo que quedaba de él se erguía, sentándose en el suelo, mirando al espadachín._

 _\- Eres débil, Zoro._

 _El niño le señaló. Zoro no entendía nada. Gotas de sudor frío le caían por las sienes y la espalda. Los árboles de su alrededor comenzaban a crecer más y más, hasta ser tan altos que no dejaban colarse los rallos de luz. Zoro echó un vistazo fugaz para ver que sus espadas ya no estaban donde él las había dejado._

 _\- Eres débil._

 _Zoro estaba paralizado. La voz resonaba en su cabeza con eco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose los oídos._

 _\- Eres débil._

 _El niño comenzó a restregar las manos en la tierra hasta llegar a raspárselas. Continuaba, cada vez más rápido._

 _\- Eres débil. Eres débil._

 _Zoro notó dolor en las palmas de las manos y al mirarlas vio que él también sentía lo que el niño se estaba haciendo a él mismo. Y el dolor se incrementaba conforme aumentaban los movimientos del niño. Arañazos le iban apareciendo en la piel, surcos de sangre cada vez más grandes comenzaban a gotear, cayendo por las muñecas._

 _\- ¡Eres débil, eres débil, eres débil!_

 _La voz cada vez sonaba más fuerte y las palabras se decían más rápido. El niño ya dejaba manchada la tierra de sangre, estaba enloqueciendo. Se escuchaba una risa aguda de fondo, junto con el sonido de la piel del niño restregarse contra el suelo. Zoro se volvió a mirar las manos y estaban completamente teñidas de rojo. Paranoico, intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían. Quería gritar, pero su voz no salía._

 _\- ¡Eres débil, eres débil, eres débil!_

 _La voz continuaba. Zoro pensaba que le iban a explotar los tímpanos. Como pudo, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo. Quería alejarse del niño todo lo posible. Aguantando el dolor, apoyaba todo su peso en las manos para poder recular, dejando un camino de sangre detrás suyo._

 _\- ¡Eres débil, eres débil, eres débil!_

 _Cada vez más fuerte. Un pinchazo le recorrió el pecho y comenzó a toser bruscamente. También expulsó sangre por la boca. Escupió y siguió avanzando._

 _\- Eres débil._

 _Se sentía mareado._

 _\- Eres débil._

 _Clavaba las uñas en el suelo, pensaba que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro._

 _\- ¡ERES DÉBIL!_

 _Se volvió a llevar las manos a los oídos. Este último chillido había sido tan fuerte y agudo que en ese momento el espadachín no escuchaba nada, ni sus propios gritos. El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo su cuerpo y todo se movía a su alrededor. Echó la vista atrás y vio que el niño había desaparecido. El cuerpo de Zoro desaparecía bajo la tierra, la arena se lo tragaba. Llenándose de ésta misma arena las manos pegajosas y en carne viva, Zoro luchaba por no hundirse. Algo lo arrastraba hasta abajo, era incapaz de mover los pies. Era como nadar en un remolino. Con amplios movimientos de brazos lanzaba lejos la arena de su alrededor, pero ésta volvía con más fuerza que antes._

 _\- 'Y tú empieza a ser más considerado con los demás'._

 _Esa frase sonó en su cabeza, junto con la voz de la pelirroja, y lo dejó todavía más descolocado. Tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas por el terror. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. La arena se le empezó a meter por la boca y la nariz, lo cual le impedía respirar y le hizo toser. Unos segundos más tarde, paralizado y notando pinchazos por todo el cuerpo, la arena se le metió en los ojos. Sin poder sacársela para conseguir ver algo, su cuerpo desapareció bajo el suelo. Para él ahora todo era oscuro. Zoro notaba que seguía siendo absorbido, algo seguía tirando de él. La arena comenzó a llenarle las fosas nasales de nuevo. Tosió, y eso hizo que le entrase por la boca. Los pulmones le dolían, se estaba ahogando. La frase volvió a venirle a la mente, junto con sus últimos segundos consciente. Dejó de ser él con las manos abrasándole. Un golpe en la nuca le hizo desvanecer._

Zoro se despertó en el suelo. En cuanto abrió los ojos, inhaló profunda y sonoramente. Se incorporó y quedó sentado. Seguía inhalando, su cuerpo le pedía aire. Aún notaba la arena en su garganta. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde sentía dolor. Estaba histérico. Paseó la mirada por el lugar con los ojos como platos y vio que se encontraba en el puesto de vigía del barco. Era de noche y la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana. Sólo estaba él. Se miró a sí mismo y comprobó que únicamente llevaba puestos los pantalones, y tenía el torso empapado en sudor. El pecho aún le subía y bajaba bruscamente. De repente se acordó de la sangre y se miró las palmas de las manos, pero se encontró con que una llevaba el vendaje que le había puesto el reno y la otra no tenía ningún rasguño nuevo, sólo los callos y las cicatrices que ya conocía.

Viendo que realmente todo había sido un sueño, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de nuevo, más calmado. Respiraba más profunda y lentamente. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y se quedó así por un momento, pensando en todo lo que acababa de presenciar y lo real que había parecido. No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla sobre el tema del niño, a pesar de que sí lo había salvado y pudo terminar con todos los asaltantes. Pero era la primera tan real y macabra. Se llevó la otra mano a la garganta y se la manoseó. Aún recordaba cómo la había tenido obstruida. Sin poder emitir sonido alguno, y luego notando la grava bajar. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Cuando empezó a ser consciente de la realidad, se dio cuenta de que mucho ruido provenía de cubierta _._ Aguantó la respiración por unos segundos para agudizar el oído. Se oían estruendos, gritos... Definitivamente no era normal, y menos a esas horas de la madrugada. Se puso de pie y vio la botella de sake que se había subido consigo esa noche y que ahora estaba vacía. Se acercó hasta la ventana y comprobó que frente a él había un buque de la Marina. En ese momento, se escuchó un gran estruendo y el barco se zarandeó, de forma que Zoro perdió un poco el equilibrio. Les estaban disparando con los cañones. Les estaban atacando y él durmiendo, ni se había enterado. Dio un golpe a la pared, se puso la camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo a toda prisa, cogió sus tres espadas y salió para bajar a cubierta.

Mientras bajaba vio que todo era un caos. Había marines por todas partes. Desde lo alto, pudo observar que no sólo había un barco de la Marina en frente, también otros dos, a izquierda y derecha. Los tenían rodeados y no podían dar la vuelta. Los barcos estaban muy cerca de ellos, tanto que los habían abordado. Y las balas de cañón les darían de lleno, pues de tan cerca Luffy no tenía margen para hacerse un globo y echarlas a volar. Cuando había descendido lo suficiente, bajó el trecho que le quedaba de un salto y sus pies tocaron el césped. Nada más bajar tuvo que deshacerse de dos marines que le iban a atacar a ambos lados.

\- ¡Marimo! ¿¡Dónde coño estabas!?

Zoro se giró y a su izquierda vio a Sanji, que no paraba de dar patadas para quitarse a marines de en medio.

\- He tenido un pequeño problema. - Dijo Zoro desenvainando para comenzar a 'limpiar' el barco.

\- Ya, nosotros también. - Sanji esquivó el puñetazo de uno y lo mandó a volar con sus piernas.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! - Zoro alzaba la voz pues con el bullicio no se oía ni él.

\- ¡A Luffy le tocaba vigilar y se durmió! ¡Para cuando dio la voz de alarma ya casi los teníamos encima!

\- ¡Pero será idiota! - Zoro hacía movimientos amplios y conseguía eliminar a varios de una estocada.

\- ¡Como sea, tenemos que terminar rápido o el barco quedará hecho polvo!

Zoro, aún mareado por la experiencia anterior, no necesitó hablar más y comenzó a defender el barco.

* * *

Esa misma noche pero momentos antes, Nami se sobresaltó en su cama al oír un fuerte golpe que provenía del exterior. Segundos después, su puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un nervioso Chopper en el umbral.

\- ¡Nami! ¡Levanta, corre!

Detrás suyo se veía mucho movimiento.

\- Chopper, ¿qué pasa?

La pelirroja aún estaba adormilada.

\- ¡Es la Marina, nos han tendido una emboscada! ¡Rápido, sal de aquí! - Dicho eso, Chopper desapareció.

Nami salió de la cama de un salto. Se puso lo primero que pilló, cogió su Clima Tact y fue a reunirse con el resto. Recorrió el barco con la vista y vio que tenían tres buques encima. Marines armados abordaban el barco y algunos ya se encontraban peleando contra los Sombrero de Paja. Nami solo alcanzó a ver a Sanji, Luffy y Chopper, combatiendo en cubierta. Supuso que el resto estarían ayudando de alguna forma. La navegante se percató del olor a pólvora y de la atmósfera tan cálida que había a su alrededor, pero sin una pizca de brisa. Eso era extraño. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con ellos, el barco se estremeció junto con un gran estruendo. Nami tambaleó y le fallaron los pies, bajando el resto de escalones rodando. Sentada en el suelo, un hombre con el uniforme de la Marina se le plantó delante, blandiendo una espada. Nami palpó el suelo a su alrededor sin quitar la vista del hombre, buscando su arma, pero no la encontró. Echó la vista atrás y comprobó que al caer su arma se había quedado en el escalón más alto. Cuando volvió a mirar a su atacante, suerte tuvo al echarse hacia atrás rápidamente para esquivar la hoja brillante de la espada, pues esta hendió el aire en dirección a ella. Todo lo deprisa que pudo, giró sobre sí misma y comenzó a subir a gatas los escalones de madera, tropezando con sus propias manos. Algo golpeó el suelo. El marine yacía junto a ella, inconsciente.

\- ¡Nami!

La navegante se giró y vio a Franky, quien había noqueado al marine.

\- ¡No te quedes aquí! ¡Ve a mi taller, no llegarán hasta ahí!

Nami vio cómo Franky daba media vuelta y se reunía a toda prisa con un grupo de atacantes mayor. La pelirroja recuperó su arma. No iba a esconderse, tenía algo con lo que pelear. Podía defenderse, ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones. No tenía miedo. Y debía proteger lo que era suyo. En ese barco también estaban sus pertenencias, y el Gobierno no se las iba a quedar.

A su izquierda aparecieron dos hombres que se dirigían hacia ella a toda velocidad, espadas en alto. Nami aguardó, en guardia. Usando su Clima Tact frenó el avance de una de las espadas. Acto seguido, con un movimiento de barrido a la altura de los pies consiguió derribar a ambos hombres. Con un par de golpes más no se volvieron a levantar. Fue a reunirse con los que estaban en el césped. Se hizo paso a través de golpes y rápidos movimientos. Esquivando, deslizándose.

\- ¡Sanji! ¿Qué está pasando? - Gritó Nami.

El rubio, que lidiaba con varios hombres a la vez, al verla se alarmó.

\- ¡Nami-san, no debes...!

Sanji no llegó a terminar la frase. Se quedó callado al ver cómo la navegante se deshacía rápidamente de tres hombres que iban hacia ella, dejándolos tirados en el suelo. Nami le sonrió, confiada.

\- Ya veo... - Dijo Sanji, más relajado. - ¡Nos hemos despertado y ya estábamos en problemas! ¡Hay que terminar como sea!

Sanji giró sobre sus manos y derribó a todos los hombres que lo rodeaban.

\- ¡Franky! - Gritó el rubio. - ¿¡No podemos irnos volando?!

Frnaky, a varios metros de ellos y soltando aire a presión por las palmas de las manos, les contestó cuando no tenía que esquivar algún golpe.

\- ¡No estoy seguro de si queda cola, y ahora no puedo revisarlo, como puedes ver! - Franky cogió a un marine por el cuello de la camiseta y lo lanzó, estrellándolo contra una fila de hombres que iban en su dirección. - ¡De todas formas, no podemos usarlo teniendo ese barco delante, está demasiado cerca! ¡Necesitaríamos más espacio para que el barco pueda coger impulso, de lo contrario tanto el nuestro como el de la Marina se estrellarían y quedarían hechos astillas!

\- Mierda... - Masculló Sanji en voz baja.

Nami no tenía ni idea de a qué se referían, pero tampoco hizo preguntas.

\- ¡Oye! - Gritó Luffy desde un extremo del barco. - ¡Yo puedo ocuparme del barco de enfrente!

Sin esperar respuesta, Luffy alargó un brazo y desapareció en el interior del barco de la Marina. Acababa de poner los pies ahí y ya había marines siendo lanzados por los aires.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo va él sólo!? - Gritó Nami, alarmada.

\- ¡Tranquila, se las apañará! - Dijo Sanji. - ¡Me preocupa más el barco!

Nami, que estaba cubriéndoles las espaldas a sus compañeros, de repente se quedó parada. Había comenzado a soplar un viento del cual Nami no había sido consciente. Un viento caliente y denso. Hacía más calor de lo normal. El grito de un hombre la devolvió al barco y vio que unos seis marines se dirigían hacia ella. Sin moverse del sitio, Nami se preparó para recibir el golpe con su Clima Tact. Golpe que no llegó. Unos brazos peludos y grandes aparecieron detrás de ella y con un movimiento amplio, mandó lejos a todos los atacantes. Segundos después, Chopper estaba junto a Nami con su forma humana, en guardia. Ahí fue cuando Nami notó la primera gota de lluvia sobre su mejilla.

\- ¡Chicos, si antes teníamos que irnos rápido, ahora más! - Advirtió la navegante. - ¡Se avecina tormenta, y no de las pequeñas! ¡Nos va a complicar mucho las cosas!

Nami no obtuvo respuesta, pero supo que la habían escuchado. Del buque en el que se suponía que estaba Luffy comenzaba a salir humo. La lluvia empezaba a caer con energía.

\- ¡Nami-san, Chopper! - Dijo Sanji. - ¡Mientras Franky y yo nos quedamos aquí terminando con estos, tenéis que ir al taller y comprobar si queda cola! ¡Chopper sabe para qué es! ¡El marimo y Usopp están en la parte de detrás del barco haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, pero así no vamos a ninguna parte! ¡Id juntos por lo que pueda ocurrir!

Nami y Chopper se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. El reno dejó su forma humana para cambiarla por la de un reno adulto que iba sobre sus cuatro patas, pero con unas astas enormes. Chopper avanzó primero, limpiando el camino de marines para que Nami pudiese seguirle lo más rápido posible. La lluvia llevaba poco tiempo cayendo y Nami ya estaba empapada, temiendo por resbalarse con la madera mojada del barco. Una espesa niebla comenzaba a bajar lentamente.

Cuando avanzaban por un pasillo, fueron acorralados por enemigos que habían aparecido a ambos lados. Serían unos trece, o igual unos veinte. Nami cada vez tenía un menor campo de visión.

\- Chopper, ponte a mi lado.

El reno obedeció mientras Nami, con un ágil movimiento de manos, convertía la vara de su Clima Tact en tres varas más pequeñas. Comenzó a rotarlas entre los dedos, y Chopper vio, asombrado, cómo brotaban burbujas de aire rojas y calientes salían de los extremos de éstas. Ascendiendo y juntándose varios metros sobre sus cabezas, una nube negra y espesa comenzó a aparecer. Los marines, igual de sorprendidos que el reno, no podían apartar la mirada de lo que tenían encima. Cuando la nube adquirió cierto tamaño, la navegante cesó los giros y los hombres volvieron a mirarla. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, varios de ellos gritaron y retomaron el rumbo hacia ellos. Pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Thunderbolt Tempo! - Gritó Nami, a la vez que lanzaba hacia arriba una burbuja negra con destellos luminosos en su interior.

Un segundo después, relámpagos centelleaban a su alrededor, golpeando a los enemigos que los tenían acorralados. Para cuando los rayos cesaron, los marines yacían en el suelo, echando humo y sin moverse. Nami y Chopper siguieron avanzando y por fin llegaron a la parte trasera del barco. Allí estaban Zoro y Usopp. Zoro estaba más próximo a ellos, con las tres espadas desenvainadas, liquidando a todos los que se ponían a su alrededor con movimientos temibles y brutales. Usopp, en la otra punta, lanzaba cosas que Nami no alcanzaba a ver apuntando a los enemigos. Su invento debía funcionar, pues los marines iban cayendo a su alrededor. La lluvia que caía con rabia junto con un viento feroz golpeaba a la navegante en todo el cuerpo. Dejó de ver a Usopp momentos después debido a la niebla.

\- ¡Chopper! - Gritó Zoro. - ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo!?

La navegante y el reno continuaban quitando enemigos de en medio.

\- ¡Luffy se ha colado en el barco que tenemos delante para intentar abrirnos paso! ¡Si queda cola, nos vamos dentro de poco! ¡Vamos a comprobarlo!

\- ¡Daos prisa! - Gritó el espadachín.

Zoro atravesó con el filo de sus espadas a varios marines más, y le dio un puñetazo a otro que pasaba por su lado, tumbándolo. Nami se llevó la mano a los ojos a modo de visera, pues el agua se le metía en los ojos y tenía que parpadear continuamente. Cuando Nami y Chopper iban a retomar la marcha, una bocanada de viento los echó hacia atrás, obligándoles a parar.

Zoro, que estaba irguiéndose tras terminar un ataque, no lo vio venir. Cuando aún no se había levantado, la vela de mesana que tenían sobre ellos comenzó a moverse por el viento que acababa de soplar. Sin tener tiempo para esquivar nada, la parte de madera que sujetaba la vela al mástil fue en dirección a Zoro a toda velocidad, golpeándole en la cara. Debido al golpe, Zoro soltó las tres espadas, dejándolas caer al suelo y, habiéndolo empujándolo hasta un extremo del barco, medio cuerpo de Zoro quedó colgando sobre el mar.

\- ¡Zoro! - Gritó Chopper. Él y Nami lo habían visto todo.

El reno intentó alcanzar a su compañero mientras Nami golpeaba y esquivaba a tres marines que se habían dirigido hacia ellos, pero Zoro se deslizó y cayó al mar, prácticamente sin conocimiento. Chopper, alarmado, buscó a Nami con la mirada. Nami también había visto eso. Corriendo, ambos fueron a inclinarse al lugar en el que Zoro había desaparecido, esperando ver su cabeza fuera del agua. Pero no fue así. No veían nada por culpa de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Nami, angustiada, se giró intentando divisar a Usopp, pero con la niebla era imposible. Miró al reno, que aún seguía asomado al mar gritando el nombre de su compañero y un recuerdo de una conversación le vino a la mente.

 _\- Entonces... ¿Si os caéis al mar no podéis salir de ahí por vuestra cuenta? - Preguntó la pelirroja._

 _Luffy y Chopper asintieron._

Nami se mordió el labio. No había tiempo, y no podían permitirse dudar.

\- ¡Chopper! - Gritó ella, sobresaltando al reno. - ¡Avisa a los demás de lo que ha pasado, rápido! ¡Ya no hay tantos marines como antes, así que Usopp se puede ocupar del tema de la cola.

Nami se quitó los zapatos y la sudadera, quedando en camiseta de tirantes y pantalón corto y se subió a la barandilla que les separaba del mar, al borde del barco.

\- ¡Nami! ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

A Chopper no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Nami ya estaba descendiendo en el aire, esperando sumergirse. A pesar de estar mojada por la lluvia, el agua del mar lamió su cuerpo como si fuera hielo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin pensárselo, comenzó a nadar lo más rápido posible. No veía nada. Aguantando hasta el último segundo, volvió a subir a la superficie. Cogió aire a toda velocidad y volvió a introducir la cabeza en la oscura agua. Todo el bullicio que había estado escuchando sin cesar desde que la habían despertado a gritos, bajo el agua se esfumaba. Todo estaba en silencio, en una falsa calma. Ese silencio la ponía histérica. Nadaba desesperadamente, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le dijera dónde estaba Zoro. La navegante se asustó cuando trozos de madera de alguno de los barcos atravesaron el agua en frente suyo como si fueran balas. Uno segundos más tarde y eso la habría atravesado. Volvió a subir, desesperada por no dar con él. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para poder sacarlo de ahí, eso si no se le había acabado ya. Con otra gran bocanada de aire, volvió a hundirse con fiereza. La garganta le picaba con ganas de gritar por la impotencia. Siempre había sido buena nadadora, pero con todo sumido en la oscuridad le daba la impresión de que no lograba avanzar lo más mínimo. Alargaba los brazos lo máximo posible con cada brazada, y las piernas le ardían de patalear. Cosas que prefería no saber se le metían en los ojos. Otras la golpeaban o simplemente la rozaban, y eso le daba escalofríos.

Cuando empezó a quedarse sin oxígeno, los nervios le dieron un trallazo. Lo veía. Veía su pelo verde, resaltando en el espacio en el que se encontraba. Nadó aún más rápido y con más fuerza. Apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo. Solo tenía que descender un poco más y volver arriba. No sabía si el aire que le quedaba le iba a permitir cargar con el cuerpo de ella y con el del espadachín, pero sabía que él se estaba ahogando. Alargando los dedos al máximo rozó la tela de la camiseta de él, que ahora era un cuerpo inerte. En un último intento desesperado, Nami se impulsó y por fin consiguió agarrarlo con propiedad. Sin pararse a inspeccionarlo, puso uno de los brazos de él alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a ascender.

Sus pulmones ya estaban al máximo y le quedaba mucho por subir. Sabía que Zoro pesaría, pero sus piernas ya estaban fatigadas por el esfuerzo anterior, cosa que lo hacía todo más difícil. Un poco más, se repetía la navegante en su cabeza. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, o ninguno saldría de ahí, y a esas alturas no iba a dejarlo caer. Su recompensa sería ver la cara del espadachín cuando le tuviese que agradecer a ella haberle salvado la vida. Su ego no lo aguantaría. La vista se le comenzaba a nublar y la cabeza le pesaba. Oía pitidos. Los párpados comenzaron a pesar sobre sus ojos.

Cuando Nami consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua, tomó aire con demasiada fuerza y le dio un ataque de tos. Con una mano en la espalda del peliverde y la otra sujetándole el brazo alrededor del cuello de ella, ambos llegaron a la superficie. Sus cabezas continuaron mojándose debido a la lluvia, que no había aflojado lo más mínimo. Lo que sí se había esfumado era la niebla.

\- ¡Zoro! - Gritó la navegante, zarandeándolo un poco. - ¡Zoro!

No obtuvo respuesta. La cabeza del peliverde colgaba como un peso muerto junto a la cara de Nami. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y gran parte de su rostro estaba hinchado por el golpe. Se había roto la ceja y el labio, lugares de los cuales comenzaba a manar la sangre de nuevo, siendo arrastrada por la lluvia.

\- ¡Zoro! ¿¡Puedes oírme!? - Siguió intentando la navegante, con el mismo resultado. - ¡Zoro, Zoro!

\- ¡Nami!

La pelirroja miró hacia arriba y vio a Luffy, asomado al mar. Sin esperar, Luffy alargó el brazo hasta donde se encontraban ella y Zoro. En cuando Nami le cogió la mano, ambos comenzaron a ascender por los aires, siendo tirados por un brazo de goma. El aterrizaje no fue para nada delicado, pero no había tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Chopper, cuida de ellos! - Gritó el capitán, volviendo a la carga.

Ya en el barco, Nami pudo soltar a Zoro. Lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Nami! ¿¡Pero cómo haces algo así!? - Dijo el reno entre lágrimas, mientras inspeccionaba a Zoro. - ¡Eso ha sido hasta demente!

Nami aún luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Había imitado al peliverde y también se había tumbado, con las piernas y los brazos totalmente estirados.

\- Chopper... Anda... Ocúpate de él... Y ya está...

Nami notaba calambres en las extremidades por el esfuerzo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. A ras del suelo, llegó a ver que casi no quedaban marines en el barco, y que de los buques que los tenían rodeados sólo el de uno de los extremos no se estaba hundiendo. Al que primero que se subió Luffy había desaparecido completamente. La navegante giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban Chopper y Zoro. Este último comenzó a toser agua, y al tratar de componerse demasiado deprisa, perdió el conocimiento de nuevo. Nami, más relajada, dirigió la vista al cielo. Las gotas de lluvia se le metían en los ojos, así que optó por cerrarlos, pues volvió a notarlos pesados. Lo último que recordaba antes de casi perder el conocimiento era un estruendo, y de repente notarse mucho más ligera. La lluvia desapareció, transformándose en un viento fresco que le azotó el cuerpo mojado y frío. Abrió los ojos un momento y juraría que estaban más cerca de las nubes. Después de eso, todo volvió a ser turbio, como el mar del que acababa de salir.

No veía, porque no le quedaban fuerzas, pero escuchaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando Chopper comenzó a decir que debían llevar a Nami a su camarote para que descansara, la pelirroja alzó una mano desde el suelo para que el resto la vieran.

\- Estoy bien... Sólo... Necesito unos... Minutos.

No quería que la llevasen a la cama, no quería desfallecer de nuevo. Solo quería estar ahí, con el césped mojado acariciándole la espalda, y con la brisa secándole el pelo. Cuando encontrase las fuerzas para levantarse, iría a darse un baño de agua caliente. Ninguno la tocó, y por las voces que escuchaba, la mayoría estaban allí. También supo que Chopper estaba examinando a Zoro. Dijo que tenía contusiones leves y que había tragado bastante agua, pero que no parecía que hubiese nada grave. La ceja necesitaría algún punto y tendría que volver a vendarle las heridas que ya tenía, pues los vendajes habían quedado inservibles.

Para cuando Zoro despertó, aún mareado, Nami seguía tendida en el suelo y empapada. Nami, casi dormida, escuchó alboroto y, tras entreabrir un poco el ojo izquierdo, vio cómo Zoro desaparecía tras una puerta delante de ellos, con paso firme.

 _\- Sigue siendo un imbécil. -Pensó la pelirroja. - Si le quedan fuerzas para cabrearse y largarse de esa forma, es que está bien._

Después de un baño caliente y varias horas de sueño reparador, Nami ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Ese día, Zoro no apareció por la cocina. Nami no lo había visto en todo el día, y eso la cabreaba. Seguro que él estaba al tanto de un _pequeño_ detalle, el cual era que ella había sido quien lo había sacado del agua. Incluso tuvo que verla en el suelo cuando él recobró la conciencia, empapada y agotada. Casi se ahogan los dos. Y ni con esas se había dignado a darle las gracias a la pelirroja. Ante su ausencia en la cena, el tema salió a la luz, cuando aún quedaban algunos en la cocina.

\- ¡Es que me parece increíble! - Gritó Nami, dando un golpe en la mesa.

Sanji, Usopp y Luffy estaban con ella. Sanji limpiaba los platos mientras se fumaba un cigarro, y Luffy hacía el tonto tumbado en el sofá.

\- Bueno... Ya dará la cara en algún momento... - Dijo Usopp con voz nerviosa, intentando calmar a la navegante.

Nami no podía tener el ceño más fruncido.

\- Nami-san –intervino Sanji- Todos te estamos muy agradecidos, y estoy seguro que el marimo también. Después de todo, ahora está en el barco por ti. Pero fue un shock para él. Ya estaba de mal humor por unos... Sucesos que le ocurrieron hace poco. Y esto no le ha ayudado.

Nami dejaba el peso de su cabeza sobre un brazo, apoyada en la mesa.

\- Con esto no trato de defenderle -siguió el rubio- Considero que está siendo un imbécil y un mañaco. Ni entiendo ni comparto su postura. Pero así están las cosas. Ya se le pasará y te terminará dando las gracias como es debido. Ya me encargaré de ello.

A Nami le vino a la mente lo que le contó Chopper mientras la curaba, el problema que habían tenido en una de las islas anteriores y cómo había terminado la aventura para Zoro. Ella no le había dado mayor importancia, pero igual el espadachín seguía trastocado. La navegante se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Le seguía sin parecer una excusa, pues no estaba cabreada con él solamente por no haberle dado las gracias por salvarle. En varias ocasiones su comportamiento le había puesto los nervios a flor de piel los últimos días.

\- ¡Nami! - Soltó Luffy de repente, sobresaltando a la navegante. - De momento, te las doy yo por él. Gracias. Por salvar a mi nakama.

Nami se quedó sorprendida ante la gran sonrisa del capitán, tardando en responder.

\- No... No ha sido nada. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. - Dijo ella, en voz baja.

Luffy comenzó a reír.

\- A mí una cosa me parece curiosa –Dijo Usopp.

El resto lo miraron.

\- Yo pensaba que la Marina venía a por ella –Continuó, señalando a Nami. - Al tener una recompensa tan alta en tan poco tiempo... Habiendo salido en los periódicos... Y encima, dos días después de ver el cartel con su foto, la Marina planea una emboscada contra nosotros. Parecía encajar.

\- Pensé lo mismo –Dijo Sanji.– Por eso la idea era que Nami se quedase en algún taller, para que no la vieran. No llegarían a introducirse tanto en el barco. Pero al ver que también la atacaban...

\- Nami, ¿algún marine pareció reconocerte? -Preguntó Usopp.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- Igual la noticia aún no les había llegado... O yo que se... - Dijo Usopp, pensativo.

A Nami ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza todo lo que estaban diciendo, no le dio tiempo. Desde el momento en el que Chopper habbía entrado en su habitación en su cabeza sólo hubo sitio para pensar en defenderse a ella y al barco.

\- No le demos muchas vueltas... Igual fue fallo suyo y ya. Bueno, navegante. ¿Cómo va nuestro rumbo? - Preguntó Sanji.

\- Si todo va bien y no nos llevamos más sorpresas como la de hoy, mañana tendríamos que llegar a la primera isla.

\- ¡Por fin podré comprar las cosas que me faltan para mi taller! - Exclamó Usopp.

\- Pues ahora todos a descansar. - Dijo Sanji.

\- ¿Me toca vigilar a mí? - Preguntó Luffy.

Sanji se giró de golpe hacia él.

\- No, le toca a Chopper. Tú ya has hecho bastante.

Luffy soltó una carcajada y Sanji le asestó una patada.

\- ¡Pero encima no te rías, idiota!

Nami sonrió al verlos tan animados y salió con sus tres compañeros de la cocina, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus respectivos camarotes. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, Nami estaba animada. Había sido realmente emocionante. Ahora deseaba irse a la cama y que llegase el día siguiente para poder pisar tierra.


	8. Capítulo 7

He vuelto.

* * *

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! - Gritó Usopp.

Luffy y Chopper atravesaron la puerta de la cocina para salir a cubierta veloces como un rayo, gritando de la emoción por la noticia. Nami salió tras ellos. Fijando la vista en el horizonte, se podía apreciar una imperfección que sobresalía del mar. Ella tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, por fin las cosas comenzaban a salir un poco mejor. Conforme se habían ido acercando a su destino, el clima cálido de verano se acentuaba aún más, y esa mañana había sido sofocante. La mayoría habían permanecido en la cocina ya que era uno de los lugares más frescos y secos del barco y la pelirroja solo había salido al exterior en situaciones de necesidad, como comprobar el rumbo.

Con las voces de sus amigos de fondo y abanicándose con una mano, Nami se dirigió a todos.

\- Bueno chicos, estamos llegando. Vamos a acordar cómo lo vamos a hacer.

Habían terminado de comer y en unos pocos minutos debían volver a reunirse en la cocina para organizar su excursión por la isla de paso. Zoro estaba en el puesto de vigía, intentado serenarse. La comida había sido muy tensa, lo cual esperaba. Todos habían intentado hacer como que no pasaba nada, pero no se les había dado bien. La mala leche de la pelirroja hacia el espadachín podría haberse cortado con una las espadas de él. Había estado todo el rato muy incómodo, y se dio prisa por terminar y poder salir de ahí un rato antes de comenzar a planear cosas.

Estaba afectado, muy afectado. Que ella le hubiese salvado la vida había sido un golpe. Y más aun teniendo que arriesgar la suya propia. A Zoro se le ponían los pelos de punta. Cada vez que hacía alguna expresión facial se acordaba del golpe que se había llevado, Chopper tuvo que darle dos puntos en la ceja y en el labio inferior tenía un corte enorme. También recordaba cómo se quedó petrificado cuando ya estuvo bajo el agua, intentando moverse, helándose de frío. El aire se le acababa poco a poco, y aunque comenzó a entrar en pánico, no pudo hacer nada. Y entonces la vio, con los ojos casi cerrados. Nami nadaba desesperadamente por alcanzarlo. Notó el roce de su mano en el hombro en una de las ocasiones que intentó atraparlo. Y entonces sintió que comenzó a subir. Aun estando en una gran oscuridad y casi sin conocimiento, veía el rostro de Nami al lado del suyo sufriendo.

\- _Eres idiota_ \- pensó él mientras era arrastrado por la pelirroja. - _Te estás ahogando. Y yo también._

Y ahí perdió el conocimiento. Se abandonó a sí mismo, y eso no se lo perdona. Despertó tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado en el césped del Sunny sin entender nada, confuso. Todos estaban encima de él hablándole. Miró a su alrededor y la navegante estaba tumbada a unos metros de él, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Al ver que las vendas de ella estaban igual de desastrosas que las suyas y que estaban chorreando, más que el resto a pesar de la lluvia, todo le vino a la mente. Revivió verla intentando sacar a ambos fuera del agua, y de cómo Zoro sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil. Los dos casi mueren ahí abajo y él no puedo hacer nada. Le dieron ganas de gritar. Se levantó y se fue, dejándolos ahí a todos y dando un portazo. No apareció para comer en ningún momento. No quería admitir que no se atrevía a dar la cara.

La tarde del día anterior Sanji fue a hablar con él y le dio una charla sobre que Nami estaba muy cabreada, para variar. Eso se lo esperaba, y no le apetecía discutir. Y tampoco le hacía nada de gracia tener que deberle un favor tan grande. Porque ahora le debía una, le había salvado la maldita vida. Encima todo fue por ser descuidado y recibir un golpe en toda la cara. Que él estuviese a punto de morir ahogado le parecía surrealista, con todo por lo que había pasado. La discusión con Sanji no duró mucho ya que Zoro reconoció que el rubio tenía razón, por algo así lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar las gracias, casi mueren los dos. De eso Zoro era consiente, lo cual le sacaba de quicio. Es que no lo soportaba. Tenía que tirarse al mar precisamente ella. ¿Por qué cojones tuvo que hacerlo? Las discusiones que había tenido no eran un cachondeo precisamente, estaba seguro que si ella hubiese podido le habría cruzado la cara en varias ocasiones. Y lo que le dijo hace unos días a Sanji era cierto: no se fiaba de ella un pelo. Y esto Nami no lo olvidaría nunca. Sería su carta bajo la manga en cualquier ocasión. Porque ella siempre será la que le salvó la vida. Joder, qué mal sonaba. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo pensaba. Y para mejorarlo todo, a Zoro nunca se le había dado bien las palabras. Tampoco quería que ella pensase que al darle las gracias todo estaba olvidado y que lo tenía comiendo de su mano, como si se llevasen bien. Una cosa no quitaba a la otra, y no iba a dejar que ella tomase el control.

Cuando por la ventana vio que varios salían armando follón de la cocina vio su oportunidad para ir y no toparse con todos a la vez. De tener algo de tranquilidad antes de empezar. Así que bajó del nido del cuervo como pudo. Chopper le había cambiado los vendajes y curado las heridas, pero después de su excursión al fondo del mar algunos movimientos le costaban más que otros, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Atravesó el césped y se dirigió al pasillo de tablones de madera que conducían a la cocina. Justo cuando doblaba una esquina, tuvo que frenar en seco para no darse de bruces con Nami. Al verla, retrocedió.

- _Mierda._ \- Pensó. Eso no se lo esperaba. No quería encontrársela tan pronto. No a solas.

Zoro estaba alterado sin que se le notase. La navegante, al ver que era él, cambió la expresión por completo y le hizo un repaso de arriba a abajo con una de las mayores caras de desprecio que Zoro había visto. El espadachín tragó saliva, dispuesto a hablar a regañadientes.

\- Oye...

Fue cortado por la navegante sin necesidad de que ella hablase. Justo cuando el espadachín abrió la boca, Nami hizo como que no le había oído y siguió andando, pasando por su lado con la vista al frente y sin tocarlo. Zoro siguió con la boca medio abierta, pues iba a continuar la frase, y mirando al sitio en el que había estado la navegante segundos antes. Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, con lo que le había costado abrirla. Él le iba a dar las gracias, o al menos intentarlo porque con su actitud de mierda no se podía hacer nada, y ella le había ignorado completamente. Por la mente del espadachín pasaron toda clase de insultos. Zoro no estaba acostumbrado a que le toreasen de esa forma. Apretó los puños y comenzó a subirle calor por la garganta, deseando darse la vuelta para ir tras ella y gritarle cuatro cosas. Pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Esto también debía hacerlo por sus compañeros, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantarían con el estado decadente de su relación con la navegante. _¿Pero quién cojones se cree que es?_ , pensó. Maldijo el día en el que se la subió al hombro para traerla hasta allí.

Aguantándose las ganas de darle un puñetazo a la pared, cogió aire y siguió andando hasta la cocina. Franky y Sanji ya estaban allí, charlando. Ninguno le dijo nada al espadachín, pero Sanji le observó de reojo. El rubio estaba al tanto de las cosas que le estaban pasando al espadachín, o al menos creía conocer las que más le habían afectado. Nunca lo había visto así, y aunque se llevasen a matar, Sanji era consciente que él era uno de los pocos o por no decir el único lo suficientemente maduro y sensato del barco para poder decirle a Zoro lo que debía oír. Y Zoro lo sabía, por eso en más de una ocasión había salido el tema de sus problemas, muy a pesar del espadachín. Sanji era experto en cogerlo por banda para ese tipo de cosas. Además de que Sanji entendía que el peliverde no quisiera que ciertos temas los supiesen todos sus compañeros. Eran cosas delicadas, demasiado para el gusto de Sanji. Él creía que su compañero le estaba dando demasiada bola al tema de la cría y al tema de Nami. Pero él solo podía decirle lo que nadie más se atrevía a decir, porque el espadachín no se dejaba ayudar más. Era lo único que podía hacer. Eso e intentar hacer que todo estaba como siempre. Pero Zoro dejaba que Sanji le diese la tabarra en ese aspecto precisamente porque sabía que su genio se la soplaba y que iba a ser sincero. Aunque normalmente terminase más cabreado con el mundo después de mantener una conversación con el rubio, solía darle la razón. Mentalmente, claro.

Se limitó a sentarse en su sitio de siempre y esperar a los demás. Estos fueron entrando a la cocina armando follón y la última en llegar fue Nami, con un mapa entre las manos. Se sentó en su sitio, en frente del espadachín, pero ni se miraron.

\- Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? - Dijo Franky cuando ya estuvieron todos sentados.

\- ¡Una isla, una isla, una isla!

\- ¡Luffy, calla un poco! - Le gritó Sanji.

\- A ver, encontré esto. - Dijo la pelirroja extendiendo el mapa sobre la mesa. - Lo he ojeado y la isla tiene un puerto por aquí, - dijo señalándolo con el dedo- así que creo que deberíamos atracar en el lado contrario. Dudo que este barco pase desapercibido en una isla tan pequeña.

El resto asintieron. La pelirroja continuó:

\- En esta parte de atrás hay una playa en la que espero no haya mucha gente. Luego hay una especie de bosquecillo y, al atravesarlo, llegas al pueblo. No tiene pérdida.

Todos volvieron a asentir.

\- ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? - Preguntó Nami, mirándolos.

\- A ver, ¿entonces Franky se queda en el barco? - Preguntó Usopp.

El peliazul asintió.

\- No tengo mucho que hacer allí. Sólo tenía que comprar cola y un par de materiales del taller, pero te puedo hacer una lista para que lo compres tú por mí, Usopp. Busca una ferretería o algo por el estilo.

El tirador le levantó el pulgar a modo de afirmación.

\- Yo tengo que reponer la despensa. No vamos cortos, pero nunca viene mal- Dijo Sanji.

\- ¡Yo te acompaño! -Saltó Luffy, con los ojos como platos.

Sanji suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Que sepas que si vienes conmigo sólo vas a dedicarte a llevar bolsas de la compra.

El capitán asintió enérgicamente.

\- Yo quiero ver si encuentro varias plantas... Tengo que ir a herbolarios... Y algún libro también. Y vendas. Muchas vendas, porque vosotros dos me lleváis loco. - Dijo el reno subido de pie a una silla mirando al espadachín y a Nami instintivamente - Zoro, ¿tú vas a hacer algo?

El espadachín se encogió de hombros.

\- Turismo, supongo.

Nami tuvo que morderse la lengua. Cada cosa que decía la ponía realmente nerviosa. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que ella había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarle el pellejo al espadachín y éste aún no se había dignado a darle las gracias, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. _Cobarde._ Estaba siendo un desagradecido. No se arrepentía de haberlo salvado, en absoluto. Estamos hablando de dejarle morir ahí, solo y sin poder hacer nada por defenderse. Pero Nami estaba hasta las narices del orgullo de ese tío, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar hasta explotar.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer turismo? - Soltó Sanji. - Terminarás en lo alto de una montaña sin saber cómo bajar.

Zoro se irguió de repente.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

\- ¡Si te vas tú sólo por ahí no nos podremos ir hasta dentro de una semana porque no sabrás cómo volver!

Cuando Zoro se estaba levantando del suelo apretando los dientes, Usopp se puso en medio.

\- Venga, venga... Ya está... Relajémonos todos un poquito.

La risa nerviosa del tirador provocó un gruñido del espadachín, que volvió a sentarse en el suelo con peor cara que la que ya tenía.

\- ¡Yo con Sanji! - Volvió a gritar Luffy.

\- Que sí, mira que eres pesado. Como le metas mano a la compra, te la corto. - Amenazó el cocinero. - Namicilla, ¿vas a venir conmigo tú también?

\- Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes. Quiero ir a comprarme algunas cosas e intentar sonsacarle algo a alguien sobre la isla Tsumeniko. Si veis alguna oportunidad de obtener información, no la dejéis escapar. - Sugirió Nami.

\- No deberías ir sola.

La voz cortante de Zoro atravesó la habitación. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, sin esperarse esa intervención. Fue la primera vez desde que entraron a la cocina que la pelirroja le miró, echando fuego por los ojos. El peliverde era consciente de ello pero se limitó a ignorarla como ella había hecho minutos antes manteniendo la mirada clavada en la pared.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - Contestó ella.

Zoro, mirando a sus compañeros y no a ella, dijo:

\- ¿De verdad me estáis diciendo que os parece buena idea que ella, siendo quien es y con lo que vale ahora su cabeza, vaya sola por una isla sobre la cual no tenemos ni idea? Si el cartel con su foto ha llegado a nosotros, también habrá llegado aquí. - Señaló el mapa con el dedo. Hablaba con calma, como con pesadez. No tenía ganas de discutir y estaba muy cansado- Igual la ciudad está forrada con esos carteles, o igual no. No tenemos ni idea de qué podría pasar. Igual ya hay gente tras ella. Igual está la marina por ahí. Que vaya sola es de locos, a saber quién se nos podría tirar al cuello esta vez.

\- Sé defenderme sola.

\- Perdona, Nami-san, pero tiene razón- intervino Sanji -no es buena idea. Luffy, ¿por qué no vas con ella?

El capitán hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Vamos -continuó el rubio- yo puedo encargarme de la compra solo. Haz algo útil. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no me fio de dejarte a ti el tema de la comida, como comprenderás.

\- Está bien. - Dijo Luffy y acto seguido apoyó la frente en la mesa, dándose un golpe.

\- Os digo que puedo ir sola perfectamente. -Insistió Nami.

\- Zoro, tú podrías venir conmigo. - Dijo Chopper.

\- Claro. - Respondió el peliverde.

\- ¡Tema zanjado! Llegaremos dentro de poco, así que id a prepararos. - Dijo Franky antes de salir por la puerta.

\- ¿Yo me quedo solo? - Preguntó Usopp.

\- Si lo prefieres puedes vigilar a Luffy. - Dijo Sanji con los ojos encendidos.

\- Eh... Mira da igual, me doy yo una vuelta por ahí, si tampoco es para tanto...

Nami los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues muy bien. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Nami, rabiando, cerró el mapa de un golpe mientras fulminaba a Zoro con la mirada y salió de ahí. _Tiene que entrometerse en todo._ Ella quería ir sola para explorar por su cuenta, hacerlo a su manera. Se le daba bien obtener cosas de la gente. Pero a juzgar por cómo era Luffy ahora tendría que hacer de niñera, hasta Sanji se lo había dicho a Usopp. Que Luffy necesita vigilancia. ¿Entonces quién cojones iba a acompañar a quién? Estaba hasta las narices de que la gente la menospreciase. Resoplando, fue a su camarote a cambiarse y a prepararse una mochila con las cosas que quería llevar.

Llegaron a la isla y atracaron el barco en la playa de la que habían hablado. Para su suerte, la playa estaba vacía y todo estaba en calma. Era de arena muy clarita, y a varios metros se podía ver cómo curiosamente comenzaban a aparecer árboles no muy altos que formaban el bosque en el que se introdujeron.

\- ¡Auch! -Gritó Usopp. - ¿A vosotros también os están comiendo los mosquitos?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye, marimo! - Le gritó Sanji a Zoro, que iba el último. El peliverde alzó la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Ten cuidado no vayas a perderte, que cuando tú entras en un bosque todos los árboles te parecen iguales!

Sanji se empezó a reír de su propia broma.

\- A VER SI EL QUE NO VA A SALIR DE AQUÍ ERES TÚ. - Le contestó Zoro desde el final de la fila.

Usopp, Sanji y Luffy comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, casi en el suelo y Zoro no paraba de insultarles por lo bajo. Nami se limitaba a caminar.

Cuando llevaban gran parte del bosque recorrido, vieron como al fondo se empezaba a percibir una luz más clara entre los árboles, indicando su final. También se escuchaba un leve barullo. Luffy al darse cuenta alargó un brazo y se subió a la copa de un árbol.

\- ¡Madre mía, pero si casi hemos llegado!

Dicho esto comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, acortando camino para llegar cuanto antes.

\- ¡Mierda! - Dijeron casi todos a la vez y comenzaron a correr tras su capitán que iba por los aires.

Al ver esto y quedándose atrás, Nami tuvo que correr detrás de ellos sin entender qué estaba pasando. Luffy se bajó del último árbol, quedándose al filo de la poca oscuridad que otorgaba el bosque frente a la ciudad. Justo cuando iba a dar el último paso para salir de ahí Sanji y Usopp se le tiraron encima, quedando los tres tumbados boca abajo en el suelo, con el capitán a modo de colchón.

\- ¿¡Pedo qué edtaid hacieddo!? -Intentó decir Luffy con la cara contra el suelo.

\- Mira que te conocemos ya. - Dijo Usopp, quitándose de encima de Luffy a la misma vez que el rubio.

Ambos tenían cogido a su capitán por los brazos.

\- No tienes remedio. - Dijo Zoro.

La mirada de Nami iba de la cabeza de Sanji a la de Usopp, pasando por la de Luffy. Esos tres se habían puesto a discutir a voces.

\- ¿Y se supone que él tiene que acompañarme a mí? - Dijo la pelirroja, y el griterío cesó.

Usopp reaccionó y le cogió la barbilla a Luffy para hablarle muy de cerca, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Escúchame bien, Luffy. Tienes que ir al lado de Nami, ¿de acuerdo? - Luffy asintió sin apartar la mirada del tirador. - Y no puedes irte a hacer el cabra por ahí, ni solo ni con ella. No podemos llamar la atención. Hacéis lo que ella diga, la acompañas a lo que necesite y luego volvéis al barco, ¿entendido?

Luffy volvió a asentir y Usopp le soltó. Y todos se separaron con sus respectivas parejas para ir a explorar y a hacer sus recados, alejándose entre ellos bastante para no entrar todos a la vez y por el mismo sitio a la ciudad.

\- ¿Crees que Luffy ha escuchado a Usopp? -Le preguntó Chopper a Zoro cuando ya estaban los dos solos.

\- Para nada.

\- Lo suponía.

Nami y Luffy iban por las calles ruidosas de la ciudad parándose cada dos por tres, pues Luffy se detenía a mirarlo todo con ojos brillantes. Nami estuvo a punto de llevarlo por la oreja varias veces, la estaba sacando de quicio. Al menos la ciudad era bonita. Con edificios no muy altos y muchas tiendas pequeñas, decorado con flores por todas partes. El ambiente también era bueno, había mucha gente en la calle armando follón. En las plazas hasta había gente bailando, con puestos de pulseras, collares y cosas así artesanales. Tenía un olor especial. No parecía que fuese un sitio muy frecuentado por piratas, con niños corriendo por todas partes.

\- Oye, Nami... - La llamó Luffy, tirándole de la camiseta.

\- Que quieres ahora...

La pelirroja se giró y miró hacia donde él estaba señalando y puso los ojos como platos. En una pared de ladrillo de color uniforme resaltaba el cartel de 'Se busca' con la cara de la navegante. Rápidamente lo arrancó de la pared y lo hizo añicos, mirando a los lados como una posesa para comprobar si alguien la había visto.

\- Luffy, si ves otro de esos deshazte de él, ¿vale?

El moreno asintió y continuaron andando. Llevaban así casi una hora y no habían conseguido nada. Nami sabía que la información no le iba a caer del cielo, pero es que no sabía por dónde empezar. En esa clase de ambiente no se le ocurría a quien poder preguntar sin que pudiese sonar muy extraño. Ya aburrida, decidió indagar en calles no tan concurridas, que estuviesen más escondidas, buscando algo más interesante que cafeterías y tiendas de ropa. Conforme se adentraban en los recovecos de la ciudad, la atmósfera llamativa y agradable que habían conocido hace un rato se iba transformando poco a poco en una mucho más lúgubre. Todo era más oscuro, apenas soplaba el viento, y cuando lo hacía olores muy desagradables se les metía a ambos por la nariz.

\- Parece que no todo es bonito después de todo...

\- ¿Pero a qué leches huele? - Dijo Luffy con voz de pito al taparse las fosas nasales con los dedos.

La pelirroja iba con los ojos como platos, atenta a todo, a pesar de que no parecía haber ni un alma. Los edificios estaban con una capa de mugre enorme y eran bastante más grandes que los del centro. Ventanas rotas, puertas abiertas, ni una planta... No sabía por qué, pero se sentía observada. Luffy iba detrás de ella, tarareando una canción. Hubo un momento en el que pasaron por delante de un callejón y Nami escuchó voces. Giró la cabeza y vio a tres hombres al fondo de la calle que estaban cuchicheando, los cuales se callaron a ver pasar a Nami y a Luffy. Se quedaron mirándola. A Nami se le erizó la nuca y siguió caminando, haciendo como que no había visto no se había percatado, pero a Nami le dio muy mala espina. Decidió separarse un poco de allí y tomar otra dirección. Cuando iban caminando, Luffy dijo de repente:

\- Ala, pero qué chulo esto, ¿no?

La pelirroja se giró para ver de qué estaba hablando. Luffy se había parado en frente de un escaparate de una tienda que parecía muy vieja. Nami se acercó para imitar al capitán. El cristal estaba sucio, si pasabas el dedo dejabas un camino limpio entre todo el polvo que tenía. En el escaparate había todo tipo de cosas siniestras: un tarro cerrado con arañas negras pequeñas, ratas disecadas colgadas de una cuerda por el rabo, atrapasueños enormes en las paredes, escorpiones muertos ordenados por tamaño en una tabla de madera, relojes horribles que no funcionaban, dientes en tazas... Nami, con una mueca de asco, se alejó un poco para apreciar mejor la tienda. Había un letrero que seguramente años atrás habría tenido luces en el que ponía _La Guarida_. Con los gritos de asombro de Luffy de fondo, Nami se puso a pensar, a examinar la tienda más a fondo... Y algo en su cabeza hizo 'click'. En la puerta había un cartel que indicaba que estaba abierta.

\- Luffy, voy a entrar.

Luffy le contestó sin apartar la cara del cristal.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres una rata disecada?

\- Tengo la sensación de que aquí podremos enterarnos de algo. Ya sea de la isla Tsumeniko, o de esta. Espérame aquí, dudo tardar mucho. Vigila. Y no te muevas por Dios.

\- ¡Vale!

Nami tragó saliva antes de coger el pomo de la puerta, que también estaba lleno de porquería. Al abrirla el sonido de ésta al chocar con unas monedas que colgaban del techo la delató. Cerró tras de sí y se limpió la mano en el pantalón. Sorprendentemente, el interior estaba bastante limpio. Pero apestaba a humedad. Nami no pudo evitar toser.

\- ¿Hola?

Dijo ella, adentrándose más en la tienda. No obtuvo respuesta. La sala estaba ocupada por una especie de mostrador enorme y había varias mesas pequeñas con sillones y sofás viejos alrededor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías a rebosar de libros y más cosas extrañas que causaban repulsión. Nami comenzó a sufrir angustia. Empezó a agobiarse y le estaba entrando un calor sofocante. Le parecía que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta de madera muy oscura. Se volvió hacia la entrada para comprobar a través del cristal del escaparate que, gracias a Dios, Luffy seguía dotoreando por ahí. Suspiró y cuando se giró de nuevo no pudo aguantar un chillido agudo al encontrarse con una señora frente a ella. Del susto, dio un salto hacia atrás

\- ¡Pero señora, no haga esas cosas, por Dios!

Nami no era muy alta y aun así la abuela le llegaba por el estómago. Tenía el pelo largo de un blanco brillante y llevaba puesta una especie de bata negra que le arrastraba por el suelo, así que no se le veían los pies. Era regordeta, de piel oscura y ojos muy claros. Seguramente había sido muy guapa de joven. Un montón de arrugas que le adornaban la cara y el cuello, y de éste colgaba un collar de perlas negras que realmente llamó la atención de Nami.

\- Perdona, querida. ¿Te he asustado?

Su voz era muy aguda y cantarina.

\- Un poco solo...

La abuela soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

\- Dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres comprar algo?

Nami se imaginó por un momento comprando un diente amarillento de los que tenía la vieja por ahí y casi le entran arcadas.

\- Eh... No, lo cierto es que no.

\- Oh, qué lástima...

La abuela dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de la que Nami supuso que había salido.

\- ¡No, espere! ¡Quería hablar con usted!

\- ¿Hablar conmigo?

\- Bueno, con alguien de la ciudad... Y parecía que su tienda llevaba tiempo aquí...

La abuela soltó una carcajada y Nami pegó un bote. La había vuelto a sorprender.

\- Chiquilla, tranquila, que ya lo sabía... Yo puedo leer el futuro, ¿sabes?

Nami puso cara de póker.

\- Ah, que puede... Claro, cómo no.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas?

\- Eh... No, gracias. Preferiría ir al grano. Tenemos varias cosas que hacer. - Nami no creía en esas cosas y no parecía que la abuela estuviese muy cuerda, y menos aun viendo dónde se encontraban. Así que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Ese mono de ahí va contigo?

Nami la miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mono?

La vieja le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el escaparate. Nami se giró y vio que se refería a Luffy, que estaba haciéndole muecas extrañas a una especie de cabeza reducida.

\- Ah... Sí, está conmigo.

Se volvió a girar y la abuela estaba detrás del mostrador subida a una especie plataforma para poder alzar al menos la cabeza sobre éste. Nami no entendía como se movía tan rápido y sigilosamente. Le daba cierto reparo, era muy extraña.

\- Bueno, Nami, coge una silla y acércate. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- ¿Como...? ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

\- ¿No te he dicho que sabía leer el futuro? Sabía que vendrías.

A Nami le dieron ganas de salir pitando. No le estaba haciendo gracia ninguna. Tardando en reaccionar varios segundos, fue a coger una silla y la colocó en frente de la abuela.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta ciudad, pueblo o lo que sea?

La vieja la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

Nami meditó unos segundos lo que iba a decir.

\- Me da la impresión... De que todo lo que se ve es muy falso. Han habido algunas zonas que me han dado escalofríos.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- Aunque suene raro, sé lo mismo que tú. Pero creo que por aquí hay mucho desgraciado.

La pelirroja se llevó un chasco. No se esperaba simplemente eso.

\- Bueno señora... Si sabe leer el futuro... Sabrá lo que quiero preguntarle, ¿no? -La navegante intentó desafiarla.

La vieja se volvió a reír, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Veo por dónde vas, niña... Sé que estás aquí por la isla Tsumeniko. - A Nami se le secó la boca. - Pero si tú me haces las preguntas, conoceré más detalles y terminaremos antes.

\- Eh... Bueno... Que sepa que esta situación me está superando un poco... Sí, estoy aquí por esa dichosa isla. Unos compañeros y yo hemos venido a esta isla de paso esperando conocer algo más sobre ella, porque hemos sido incapaces de encontrar nada.

\- No me sorprende.

A Nami se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sabe algo?

La vieja se le quedó mirando un instante.

\- No deberíais ir. Ninguno de vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No has oído las historias, chiquilla?

\- Para mí desgracia, sí.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que se sabe tan poco sobre la isla? - La abuela se inclinó hacia a Nami y habló en voz baja. - Porque casi ninguno sale de allí.

Nami levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Y cómo es que usted sabe tanto?

La abuela retrocedió y Nami le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Tú y tus amigos deberíais volver por donde habéis venido.

\- Según usted estaba prácticamente esperándome. Si no hubiese querido mantener esta conversación, ¿por qué no ha cerrado la tienda directamente?

Si las miradas matasen, Nami estaría muerta. La navegante prosiguió, pensando que igual esta sería su única oportunidad de conseguir algo de información.

\- Mire... Llevo días machacándome la cabeza. No encuentro nada. Pero nada. Solo tengo un dichoso mapa de la isla. Nos han dicho que todo lo relacionado con ella es muy peligroso y, honestamente, mis compañeros son muy fuertes. Realmente fuertes. Pero yo no. Y yo soy la que nos tiene que llevar hasta allí.

La vieja la miraba sin inmutarse.

\- Estoy prácticamente atada de pies y manos. Vamos a ir sí o sí, consiga información o no. Y estoy segura de que ellos no van a ser capaces de descubrir mucho por su cuenta. Si usted me cuenta algo, lo que sea, ya habrán más probabilidades de que pueda sobrevivir.

Seguía mirándola fijamente. Nami usó la última opción que le quedaba.

\- Por favor... - Dijo la pelirroja con cara de pena.

La abuela dio un gran suspiro y gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza:

\- AAHG, está bien.

Nami tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Para empezar, -siguió la vieja- ¿por qué queréis ir?

\- Se supone que hay un tesoro.

La abuela dio un golpe al mostrador, volviendo a exaltar a Nami.

\- ¡Malditos tesoros! ¡Nunca pueden traer nada bueno!

\- Relájese señora - Dijo Nami con una mueca nerviosa.

\- Realmente tampoco puedo decirte mucho... Solo que, si llegáis, mantengáis los ojos abiertos. Puede ser la mayor estafa que presenciéis en vuestra vida. No os fieis ni de vuestra propia sombra.

A Nami se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

\- Está bien...

\- ¡No estoy de broma, niña! - La abuela se abalanzó sobre Nami, cogiéndola por el cuello de la camiseta. Nami se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía. - Allí todo os parecerá muy atractivo a la vista. Pero el tiempo pasará sin que os deis cuenta. Y un día os despertaréis enterrados, con la cabeza sobresaliendo del suelo. Es una ciudad oscura.

Con cada palabra que salía por la boca de la mujer a Nami se le agotaban las ganas para ir a ese sitio. Si lo que quería era acojonarla, lo estaba consiguiendo.

La abuela la soltó y volvió a su sitio.

\- Si ese tesoro existe, Saltorn lo sabrá. Pero solo podréis acceder a él si tenéis suerte. Sinceramente, espero que no lo consigáis.

Nami asintió enérgicamente.

\- Y poco más te puedo decir... Teniendo el mapa ese que dices os será todo mucho más fácil. Si cuando lleguéis allí no ves nada fuera de lo normal... Demasiado normal para la isla que es... Recuerda: "el calor lo despierta todo".

Tras esa última frase volvió a soltar una carcajada. Nami no entendía nada. A esa mujer le faltaba un tornillo.

\- También te digo una cosa, si conseguís llegar a Tsumeniko, preparaos para algo malo sí o sí. Se dice que sólo llegan las personas por las que la isla desea ser encontrada. Y eso siempre es por algo. De lo contrario, podríais estar años intentándolo, que no lo lograríais.

\- Que... Qué bien.

\- ¿Te estoy quitando las ganas de ir, por casualidad? - Dijo la abuela animadamente.

\- A mí desde luego. Pero a mis compañeros esto sólo les hará querer ir con más ganas.

\- Siempre puedes mentirles.

\- Ni me lo había planteado. Son negocios, ¿sabe?

Se quedaron calladas un momento. La pelirroja rompió el silencio:

\- Bueno, si no tiene nada más que contarme, creo que debería ir yéndome. - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Deja que te lea las cartas!

Nami la miró no muy convencida.

\- Hace mucho que no se las leo a alguien. Me hace ilusión. Y es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí después de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí.

Nami resopló, tenía razón. Se volvió a sentar en la silla.

\- Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

\- ¡Sí, sí! Tranquila.

La abuela sacó de debajo del mostrados una baraja de cartas con dibujos que Nami no alcanzaba a ver bien y empezó a barajarlas a una velocidad impresionante. Con movimientos hábiles fue colocando las cartas una por una y les daba la vuelta. Eran bonitas, algunas incluso brillaban y tenían colores muy vivos. La vieja dejó un montón más pequeño con las cartas que no había desparramado a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bueno, dime cosas.

\- ¿Yo? No, no. Dispare usted, que yo no tengo ni idea de cómo van estas cosas.

La abuela resopló nerviosa.

\- Pues niña, tú me preguntas sobre lo que quieres saber: salud, dinero, familia... Amor...

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Nami alzó las cejas.

\- Amor. Quite, quite. A ver el dinero. - Si la abuela pensaba sonsacarle algo, no lo iba a conseguir.

\- ¿Desde cuándo a las niñas no le interesan los temas amorosos?

\- Desde que las niñas se juegan la vida por unos piratas.

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

\- Me caes bien, chiquilla. ¿Pero estás segura? Puedo decir cosas bastante acertadas si me esfuerzo mucho...

\- Que no. Dinero.

\- Como quieras...

Cogió una carta del montón y su mirada danzaba entre ésta y la cara de la navegante, que estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, con expresión aburrida.

\- Bueno, el tesoro, ¿no?

La pelirroja asintió.

\- Pues mira sí, aquí está tu puñetero tesoro. ¿Contenta? - Dijo mientras tiraba la carta sobre las demás con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nami se irguió en el sitio, como si le hubiese dado un calambre. Parecía que iba a comerse la carta con los ojos.

\- Ni se lo imagina

\- Demasiado creo yo. Que sepas que puedo hacer adivinaciones, pero igual luego no son lo que uno piensa. Y he oído por ahí que el dinero no lo es todo.

Nami golpeó el mostrador con el puño.

\- ¿Voy a conseguir un tesoro o no?

La abuela cogió otra carta. Soltó una risilla aguda.

\- Si hija, sí. - Tira la carta sobre el mostrador. - Volviendo a... Al tema del amor.

Nami rodó los ojos.

\- Señora usted no es vidente, es una cotilla.

\- Veo que alguien te está buscando, chiquilla. ¿Me equivoco?

Nami se quedó blanca. En la misma postura, petrificada. Juraría que hasta dejó de respirar para moverse lo menos posible. La vieja le escrutaba el rostro. Eso para la pelirroja había sido un golpe bajo. Era imposible que lo supiera, a no ser que de verdad fuese una vidente y de las ella no creía en esas cosas. No se lo había contado a nadie, ni lo iba a hacer... Eso era un tema mayor sobre el que no quería pensar siquiera. Prefería huir de la realidad en este aspecto. La mirada y la voz de la navegante se volvió sombría.

\- Creí haberle dicho nada de amor.

\- Ay, chiquilla, es lo que me dicen las cartas, no puedo hacer nada. -La abuela hizo una pausa, mirándola.- ¿Quieres saber si esa persona te va a encontrar?

Nami tragó saliva, intentando que desapareciesen las ganas de gritar.

\- Prefiero que sea sorpresa.

La mujer volvió a coger una carta. La puso en la mesa.

\- Muy bien... ¿Qué tal con los Sombrero de Paja?

\- ¿Sabe que son ellos? -Preguntó Nami, alterada.

\- Tranquila, si quisiera que se supiese que andas con esa banda de piratas en concreto, ya lo habría dicho. ¿Y bien?

\- Bueno, sí, supongo que he tenido suerte. Son bastante agradables y me han tratado más o menos bien, quitando algún detalle. Tampoco termino de fiarme, ¿sabe?

\- No estás acostumbrada a confiar en la gente.

Nami negó con la cabeza. Continuó hablando.

\- No, no tengo facilidad para esas cosas. Pero la situación está... bien. A veces me llego a divertir, cuando solo pienso en el momento de estar con ellos. Son majos. Algunos más que otros, claro.

Si la navegante no soltaba algo al respecto, reventaba. La vieja rio sonoramente, cogiendo otra carta.

\- Bueno, bueno... ¿Puede ser que vea tres espadas, por casualidad? - Le dio la vuelta a la carta para enseñársela a Nami y la pelirroja casi se cae de la silla al ver que, efectivamente, en la carta habían dibujadas tres espadas.

\- Abuela, está pisando terreno peligroso...

La mujer se percató de que a Nami se le estaba hinchando la vena de la frente. Se volvió a reír y a la navegante casi le da un tic en la ceja del cabreo.

\- Pero niña, ¿tú nunca has escuchado la expresión 'los que se pelean se desean'?

A Nami se le pusieron los ojos como platos y decidió que hasta ahí había llegado la conversación. Tenía que pararle los pies a la mujer antes de querer romper algo.

\- Bueno señora, -tuvo que carraspear para que volviese a salir su voz normal- si me disculpa, tengo un tesoro que encontrar. - Dijo mientras se levantaba poco a poco de la silla.

\- ¿Pero te has enfadado? - La pregunta sonó con rintintín. Nami solo quería salir de ahí.

\- Muy gracioso esto de las catas y tal, eh. Pero me da que ha sido suficiente. Igual nos volvemos a ver y todo. Gracias.

Nami estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, pero la voz de la señora la paró.

-¡Eh, niña! Espera un momento.

La navegante se limitó a girar el cuello para poder ver a la vieja por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Una cosa más. Te advierto que es importante. Recuerda esto por tu bien y por el de tus amigos: 'no todos los tesoros son de oro y plata'.

Nami rodó los ojos.

\- Adiós, señora.

Nami salió dando un portazo con la risa chillona de la abuela de fondo. Nada más salir buscó con la mirada a Luffy, pero no lo encontró.

\- ¿Luffy?

Nada. No se movía un alma.

\- ¿Para qué narices me acompaña si luego se va a pirar? - Se dijo así misma.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Nami continuó con su exploración por la ciudad. Si de paso se encontraba a Luffy, mejor que mejor. Si no, pues ya volverían al barco cada uno por su lado.


	9. Capítulo 8

He vuelto x2. Bueno bueno bueno. Este capítulo es muy importante en cuanto a la parte ZoNa. Es un gran avance. He de decir que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado de la parte final del capítulo porque me ha costado un montón saber cómo enfocarlo todo para que se puedese captar lo que los personajes quieren decir y lo que sienten. Creo que lo he conseguido, a ver qué tal.

Para escribir esta última parte he estado escuchando en bucle dos canciones que sentía que eran perfectas para esas situaciones. Por si queréis escucharlas mientras leéis el capítulo, os dejo aquí abajo el nombre de las canciones y de qué momento a qué momento escucharlas. A mí al menos me transmite muchísimo leer el cap con esas dos canciones de fondo.

 **\- Eh. - Dijo el espadachín cuando estuvo cerca.** (está más o menos por la mitad del capítulo. La canción es _Angel,_ de Theory of a Deadman.)

 **Eso fue lo que le hizo falta a Nami para querer zanjar el tema. Se giró de golpe y volvió a pararse, ahora a una distancia ligeramente mayor.** (No dejéis de escuchar la canción anterior hasta que lleguéis a esto. Está algo más abajo. La canción que usé a partir de estemomento fue _King,_ de Lauren Aquilina. Escuchadla hasta el final del cap).

Repito que esto me ha ayudado a mí a escribir y me ayuda a meterme en la situación a la hora de leerlo. Es una sugerencia, no tenéis por qué hacerlo. También aclaro que solamente la letra de la segunda canción está relacionada con lo que se dice en el capítulo. La primera simplemente me inspiró porque me gusta mucho.

Gracias por los comentarios. Me han encantado. Me alegro de que algunos espéraseis que continuase esto. Aquí os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Luffy se cansó de dotorear el escaparate de la polvorienta tienda pasados unos minutos al ver que todo lo que le llamaba la atención estaba muerto. Intentó escuchar algo de la conversación que se cocía dentro del establecimiento pegando la oreja al cristal, sin éxito. Al ver que Nami se sentó frente a la vieja dedujo que la reunión iría para largo y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de la tienda.

\- Ah... Pero qué calor... Y qué sed...

El moreno estaba con la lengua fuera y abanicándose con el sombrero de paja. Se estaba empezando a cansar del clima veraniego de ese sitio. El calor sofocante hacía que los olores desagradables se intensificasen y la boca se le secaba al respirar por ella.

\- Y qué aburrimiento...

Se dejó caer de lado al suelo y terminó tumbado. Estuvo así casi un minuto, sorprendentemente, mirando la fachada del edificio que tenía delante. Unos metros hacia la derecha, otro edificio hacía esquina, dando lugar a otra calle. Se quedó empanado mirando hacia allí. Una leve brisa de aire caliente hizo que Luffy frunciese el ceño. Vio algo que se movió en el suelo.

De un salto se puso de pie, se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y fue a ver qué era. Se dirigió a la esquina y pudo ver que lo que el viento había movido era un trozo que se dejaba ver del cartel de 'Se Busca' de Nami.

\- ¡Pero bueno! - Exclamó Luffy, cogiendo el cartel y haciéndolo trizas rápidamente.

Suspiró de alivio al haberse tratado solo de eso. Pero, cuando se disponía a volver a su sitio frente a la puerta de la tienda, el rabillo del ojo se le fue sin poder evitarlo a la pared de uno de los edificios de esta nueva calle en la que se encontraba.

\- Pero... Pero, ¿CÓMO? - Gritó el capitán, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Luffy se quedó con la boca abierta, en el sitio. El edificio estaba cubierto, literalmente, de esos carteles. La cara de Nami llenaba la fachada desde el suelo hasta casi el techo, y el edificio no era precisamente bajo. Luffy corrió hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina, buscando cambiar de calle para comprobar lo que se le pasó por la cabeza. Y, lamentablemente, estaba en lo cierto. Todos los edificios de esa zona estaban igual. Allá donde mirase se encontraba con la cara de Nami con las letras 'Only Alive'. Luffy volvió donde había hecho pedazos el primer cartel, dispuesto a acabar con todos los demás.

Y así continuó calle por calle, siguiendo lo que le había dicho la pelirroja. Deshaciéndose de todos los carteles que veía, aunque para ello tuvo que alejarse. Y mucho.

* * *

Zoro se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Había accedido a acompañar a Chopper por la ciudad. Él sabía que el reno necesitaba su ayuda más que nada para llevarle las cosas que fuera comprando. Hacer de mula de carga, vamos. Pero el aburrimiento le estaba matando. Habían entrado a tres herbolarios, cuatro librerías y dos farmacias. Además, que en cada uno de esos sitios habían estado como mínimo media hora. Entre el cabreo que ya traía consigo del barco, el calor y el tema de conversación que llevaban manteniendo desde que se habían separado del grupo, que era todos los asuntos médicos de Chopper, los cuales al espadachín no le interesaban lo más mínimo, el peliverde estaba empezando a agobiarse. Había veces en las que el reno incluso se quedaba hablando solo.

Zoro lo que quería irse a algún lugar para poder estar con él mismo, a su aire. Él era consciente de que si terminaba yendo de aquí para allá seguramente volvería al barco bastante entrada la noche gracias a su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Pero le daba igual. Pasarían la noche allí y posiblemente parte del día siguiente, así que tendría más de veinticuatro horas para volver con sus compañeros. A demás, en la situación en la que se encontraba, cuanto menos tiempo pasase en el barco, mejor. En la ciudad al menos podía estar algo distraído. En el Sunny estar solo era prácticamente imposible y con la suerte que tenía últimamente se volvería a cruzar a Nami mínimo unas cuatro veces más. Y eso quería evitarlo a toda costa. Estaba cabreado porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo. Y no querer hacerlo le cabreaba aún más. Se enfadaba por estar huyendo de una cosa así, lo cual nunca admitiría. Y tampoco quería darle las gracias estando cabreado ya que daría la impresión de que es más desagradecido de lo que realmente estaba siendo, pero es que la pelirroja no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Le sacaba de quicio.

Pero Zoro también sabía de que estar los dos con un humor de mierda no iba a ayudar en nada. Y si alguien se merecía estar cabreada, era ella. Esa es otra cosa que no iba a admitir. Se estaba intentando prometer mentalmente así mismo que la próxima vez se tragaría su enfado, soltaría lo que tuviese que decir y adiós muy buenas. Así él habría cumplido, y el problema de su mal genio ya solo le pertenecería a ella.

\- ¿Zoro?

Chopper, que caminaba delante de él, se había detenido y estaba mirando al espadachín. Le estaba hablando, pero Zoro ni se había enterado. El peliverde lo miró.

\- Zoro, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó el reno.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, ¿por?

\- Te decía que si te parece entramos ahí.

El espadachín miró hacia donde la pezuña de su compañero señalaba. Era una librería vieja que estaba en la acera de enfrente. A Zoro casi le da algo. _Otra más no, por Dios,_ pensó. El espadachín carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Esto... Chopper. ¿Crees que tardaremos mucho?

\- No creo, ¿por qué?

\- Eh... Bueno... Si te queda poco para volver... ¿Te importa si yo me voy por ahí? Tengo curiosidad por ver varias cosas, y bueno, quiero pensar en varios asuntos.

\- ¡Ah! Claro, claro. No te preocupes.

El reno cogió las bolsas que Zoro había estado llevando.

\- Pero... Una cosa, -siguió Chopper- ¿que vayas solo por ahí...?

El espadachín le cortó:

\- Ya, ya... No hace falta que lo digas. Si veis que no vuelvo esta noche, no os preocupéis. Ya llegaré.

Chopper asintió, no del todo convencido, y ambos se despidieron mientras cada uno se iba por su lado. Zoro se sintió un poco aliviado. Tampoco le hacía gracia que el reno tuviese que aguantar su mal humor. Estando un poco más tranquilo pero sudando del calor, Zoro decidió irse a hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban: beber. Lo de curiosidad por ver cosas había sido un simple argumento, buscar uno o varios bares en los que pasar la tarde y 'ahogar sus penas' era su plan principal desde un principio. Al menos esperaba poder estar tranquilo y con lo que tenía pensado beber una de dos: o se olvidaba por completo de sus problemas hasta que se despertase al día siguiente o terminaba todavía más amargado y con peor humor. Por su bien y el de sus compañeros, esperaba que el resultado fuese la primera opción.

* * *

Terminó vagando solo, amenazando con la mirada a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. Estaba cansado de los murmullos, de los ruidos. Buscaba desconectar, y esa desconexión la encontró dentro de un bar que estaba en lo que parecía un barrio de mala muerte. Al entrar, el olor a alcohol le penetró hasta el pecho.

Tanto el suelo como las paredes eran de madera y una capa de mugre cubría gran parte de los muebles. No era muy grande y la iluminación era una mierda. La limpieza brillaba por su ausencia y había demasiados tíos ahí dentro para la zona en la que se encontraban, lo que hacía que hubiese un exceso de jaleo para el gusto del espadachín. Una nube de humo de cigarro se suspendía sobre las cabezas de todos ellos. Zoro fue en dirección a la barra, haciendo crujir los tablones de madera bajo sus grandes botas. Un chaval bastante joven de rizos rubios estaba limpiando jarras con un trapo que no parecía nuevo precisamente. Zoro se plantó delante de él y éste le miró con cara de aburrimiento sin dejar de frotar el cristal. Estaba masticando un palillo de madera que le asomaba entre los labios. Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos las espadas que Zoro llevaba colgando, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

\- Quieres algo, supongo.

Zoro se sentó en un taburete y sin mirar al chaval, dijo:

\- Una cerveza.

\- ¿Tienes con qué pagar?

Zoro alzó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, serio. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó varias monedas. Las puso con un golpe sobre la barra. Eso valdría para pagar varias rondas. El chico dejó la jarra que estaba limpiando y de un barrido con la mano cogió el dinero.

\- Bienvenido, entonces.

Le sirvió la cerveza y siguió con su trabajo. El peliverde agradeció que le estuviese ignorando completamente para poder beber a gusto. La cerveza no era lo mejor del mundo, pero era bebible. Mirando de reojo observó que en las mesas había corrillos de hombres: unos gritando y discutiendo, otros jugando a saber qué, algunos estaban en una esquina jugando a los dardos, otros simplemente estaban casi por los suelos de lo que habían bebido. Nada fuera de lo normal y ni rastro de la marina.

Llevaba alrededor de casi una hora ahí metido y ya se había bebido unas siete cervezas. Pero para su desgracia, no iba borracho. Ni se le acercaba. Tenía mucho aguante y hacía falta bastante más alcohol para dejarle medio decaído. Esa era una de las cosas que había conseguido con todos esos años de beber en cantidades bárbaras. Y lo peor era que no conseguía quitarse sus problemas de la cabeza. En un intento desesperado por evadirse, Zoro abrió la boca.

\- Oye, ¿por casualidad no sabrás algo de una isla llamada Tsumeniko?

La pregunta iba para el barman. El chaval estaba revisando el dinero de la caja, dándole la espalda a Zoro. Le contestó sin girarse.

\- No. ¿Debería?

Zoro negó con la cabeza aun sabiendo que el chico no lo estaba mirando.

\- Solo quería probar suerte.

\- No tienes pinta de tener mucho de eso.

Zoro ni se molestó en cabrearse, porque era una verdad como un templo. Tampoco le contestó.

La puerta del bar se abrió y dos hombres entraron armando follón. Parecía que llevaban mucha prisa y que estaban buscando a alguien. Decían cosas a un volumen tan alto que Zoro no llegaba a comprender de lo deprisa que hablaban. Fueron dando tumbos entre ellos por las mesas, hasta que llegaron al grupo de hombres que estaban de pie jugado a los dardos. Entre gritos, se dirigieron al que estaba apuntando para lanzar en ese momento.

\- ¡Rush! ¡Rush! ¡Rush! Tenemos buenas noticias. -Gritaron los dos.

El supuesto Rush era un hombre alto y corpulento, no muy agraciado de cara, con media cabeza rapada al uno y estaba fumando un puro. Sin dejar de apuntar, les contestó:

\- ¿Y vosotros dos qué coño queréis ahora?

\- ¡Escúchanos, tenemos novedades que te van a gustar! - Dijo el más alto y delgado de los dos.

\- Id a tocarle las narices a otro. - Lanzó el dardo y puso una mueca a modo de queja al casi clavarlo fuera de la diana. Varios de los hombres que estaban jugando con él se rieron por el comentario.

\- Escúchanos, por Dios. La hemos encontrado.

Rush estaba jugando con otro dardo que tenía entre los dedos sin quitarle el ojo a la diana.

\- No entiendo de qué narices me estáis hablando. Largaos por donde habéis venido, hoy estoy de muy mal humor. - Volvió a lanzar el dardo y falló de nuevo. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Ante la manifestación de violencia, los dos que acababan de llegar se encogieron.

\- Nos... Nos referimos a esto. A ella.

Por unos instantes ninguno dijo nada.

\- ¿¡Estáis completamente seguros!? - Dijo Rush cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa al más bajo y rechoncho de los dos.

El más alto se puso en medio de ambos, intentando ayudar a su compañero.

\- La hemos visto a unas calles de aquí. Y lo comprobamos varias veces, no hay duda de que es la correcta.

Rush se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

\- ¿Iba sola?

\- ¡Completamente sola! - Dijo el más bajito.

Rush por fin soltó al hombre y giró para hablarles al resto de espectadores.

\- Bueno, caballeros... Parece que es nuestro día de suerte. - El resto de hombres sonreían con malicia. - Vamos, tenemos que cobrar una recompensa.

Los hombres comenzaron a vitorear y a animarse unos a otros. Rush cogió otro dardo y lo lanzó, esta vez clavándolo en el centro, justo donde quería. Se dirigió de nuevo a los dos hombres y les dijo más bajito:

\- Si resulta que no es ella, vosotros pagaréis las consecuencias.

Dicho esto y con Rush en cabeza, todo el grupo atravesó el bar armando jaleo y desaparecieron por la puerta. Todo se quedó mucho más tranquilo, pero Zoro, que había estado escuchando la conversación, estaba de los nervios. Hacía un rato que no le daba un trago a la jarra que sujetaba en la mano derecha, permaneciendo prácticamente inmóvil. La mirada fija en la barra, agudizando el oído. Se temía lo peor. No podía se ella, ¿verdad? Podía ser cualquier otra. Sería mucha coincidencia. Ni siquiera llegaba a comprender por qué la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Tragando saliva, armándose de valor y pidiendo no ver nada que indicase que sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, se giró sin levantarse del taburete en el que estaba sentado hacia el lugar donde habían estado esos borrachos. Y menos mal que la jarra que el espadachín había estado sosteniendo ahora descansaba en la barra, porque de otra manera Zoro se la habría cargado sin querer al apretar los puños como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento del cabreo que le estaba recorriendo la columna. En esa esquina ya solo quedaba la diana con la que habían estado jugado y el último dardo que había sido lanzado atravesando como una navaja el cartel de 'Se busca' de Nami.

Zoro volvió a su posición lentamente mientras aflojaba los puños. Suspirando y con una tranquilidad fingida, le dio un trago a la cerveza.

Nami estaba con Luffy. Todo estaría bien. Seguramente ese grupo de gilipollas no serían capaces ni de tocarles un pelo de la cabeza. La pelirroja sabía defenderse, lo había demostrado en otras ocasiones. Ellos solo eran seis o siete...

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza.

No se merecía que fuese a ayudarla. Tenía un carácter de mierda y a él le había tratado como tal. Sí, le había salvado la vida, pero él no había pedido su maldita ayuda. En esta vida uno siembra lo que recoge, ¿no?

Otro trago.

Puede que los pillasen por sorpresa, pero no les iba a pasar nada a ninguno. Si luego lo comentan en el barco Zoro se haría el loco y ya. Incluso podría ser una diversión para Luffy... Luffy...

Cuando el espadachín ya estaba levantando la jarra para beber de nuevo, se detuvo. Luffy. Zoro conocía a Luffy. Todos lo conocían, menos la navegante.

 _Luffy es incapaz de estarse quieto y no irse por ahí a hacer el imbécil -_ pensó- _pero con ella se habrá quedado, ¿verdad? Luffy era consciente de la situación... Y de que podía ser peligroso..._

Zoro dejó la jarra bruscamente.

 _¿A quién coño quiero engañar?_

Soltando un fuerte gruñido y dando un puñetazo a la barra con el que el chaval que seguía pululando por ahí se sobresaltó, saltó del taburete y atravesó el bar a toda velocidad con pasos decididos hasta salir por la puerta.

* * *

Gracias a Dios, Zoro localizó a la panda del bar rápidamente, porque él mismo sabía que si no hubiese sido así no los habría encontrado en la vida. Les siguió pasando por las calles silenciosamente, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Al principio fue muy sencillo ya que estaban por el centro de la ciudad y la misma gente le iba cubriendo, pero conforme se iban introduciendo en calles menos transitadas, más lúgubres, tuvo que tener más cuidado. Aunque el grupo iba bastante despistado: entusiasmado, gritando barbaridades, riéndose... Zoro no se fiaba un pelo. Pero para él todo eso era un juego de niños.

En esas calles no había ni un alma excepto ellos, y al espadachín le parecía un tanto curioso que Luffy y Nami hubiesen ido a parar ahí. No parecía un sitio que pudiese gustarle a ninguno de los dos. Y a Zoro se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Estaba hasta las narices de todo y de todos. Él solo quería gastarse su dinero con el fin de emborracharse un poco y ahora se encontraba persiguiendo a una panda de lerdos porque, al parecer, iban a por Nami. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Bueno, sí, porque si de verdad buscaban a la navegante y Zoro lo solucionaba no tendría que deberle nada y seguramente a ella se le quedaría una cara de tonta monumental. Y si no se los había cargado a todos ya era porque realmente no estaba seguro de que fuesen a por la pelirroja y se suponía que no podían llamar mucho la atención. No podía deshacerse de ellos así como así.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Esperad un momento! - Dijo uno del grupo, haciendo que todos se detuviesen.

Zoro retrocedió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y se escondió tras una esquina por la que acababan de pasar.

\- ¿Qué narices pasa? - Preguntó Rush.

\- Me ha parecido ver algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No sé.

Rush le cogió del brazo y le empujó.

\- ¡Pues ve a ver!

El hombre que había sido empujado empezó a recorrer la calle a paso lento en dirección hacia el espadachín, el cual aún seguía oculto.

\- ¡Pero más rápido hombre! - Gritó otro de ellos.

El que iba explorando aumentó la velocidad mínimamente. Desprendía miedo por las orejas. El peliverde estaba inmóvil, no se le movía ni un pendiente. Cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de alcanzar la esquina se detuvo y Zoro desenvainó una de sus espadas ligeramente con el pulgar. De verdad esperaba no tener que usarla, al menos no todavía. Sorprendentemente, el hombre retrocedió al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros no les estaban observando. Al ver que volvía, los demás le dijeron:

\- ¿Había algo o qué?

\- No, no... He mirado y no... Habrá sido mi imaginación. - Mintió con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¡Siempre igual! No me hagas perder el tiempo. Vamos. - Le dijo Rush.

\- Sí, sí... Voy.

Zoro envainó. Al ver que aún seguían parados él tampoco se movió. Dejó la mente en blanco, con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. Todavía escuchaba las voces del grupo de fondo, lo que indicaba que no se habían movido del sitio. _¿Pero por qué tardan tanto?_ Pensó, comenzando a aburrirse. Estaba apoyado de espaldas contra un muro de ladrillos con gotas de sudor resbalándole por las sienes y la espalda. Un gato gris que desfiló delante de él le despertó de su empanamiento. Siguió al animal con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, y descubrió que unos metros más a su izquierda había otro maldito cartel. Cabreado, se acercó y lo rompió. Estaba harto de esos trozos de papel y también estaba seguro de que los problemas solo acababan de empezar. De los nervios, se asomó para ver qué narices hacía la banda la que seguía y reanudó la marcha al comprobar que ya habían comenzado a caminar.

A Zoro lo parecía que todo lo que hacían era andar en círculos, aunque de su instinto orientativo tampoco podía fiarse mucho precisamente. Se le empezó a pasar por la cabeza la idea de que estaba equivocado y que realmente no estaban buscando a la navegante. Eso no era tan grande como para no haberla encontrado todavía.

En uno de los momentos en los que tuvo que volver a parar para ocultarse, atisbó una fugaz melena naranja entre los callejones. Queriendo comprobar a quién pertenecía, se olvidó del grupo del bar por un momento y recorrió la calle velozmente para ver que, efectivamente, era Nami. Y cómo no, iba sola. Zoro insultó a Luffy mentalmente varias veces. Desgraciadamente esto no le había extrañado en absoluto.

Verificando que nadie le seguía a él esta vez y sorprendido de haberla encontrado antes que esos tíos, decidió que lo mejor sería salir de donde estaba y hacer acto de presencia, muy a su pesar. Si no aparecían y no ocurría nada pues ya se inventaría algo sobre por qué había ido con ella en un principio y se marcharía. Armándose de una paciencia que sabía que necesitaría en poco tiempo, fue hacia ella, que estaba viendo el escaparate de una tienda.

\- Eh. - Dijo el espadachín cuando estuvo cerca.

Nami alzó la vista y vio al espadachín reflejado en el cristal de la tienda, quien se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Puso mala cara y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Zoro se le quedó mirando con mala cara y chistó la lengua. No era momento para cabrearse. La estaba mirando, pero en realidad su atención iba a parar al entorno. Igual tenía suerte y no le tocaba pelearse con nadie, pero no bajaba la guardia aun con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras, a Nami se le iba erizando el pelo de la nuca. Hacía como que miraba el escaparate, pero tener al espadachín detrás sin quitarle ojo la desconcentraba. El hecho de escucharle arrastrar los pies al aproximarse a ella hizo que se diese un respingo, diese media vuelta y comenzase a andar.

A Zoro le pareció que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño. Manteniendo la distancia, empezó a seguirla. Nami lo sabía y le faltaba nada para empezar a expulsar humo por las orejas. No entendía nada, y que no le hubiese dicho más que un 'eh' de mierda no ayudaba. No pedía demasiado, solo un maldito agradecimiento. No sabía qué coño pretendía el espadachín con esas tonterías.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando? - Dijo Nami, girándose de repente y cruzándose de brazos.

Había pillado a Zoro mirando hacia otro lado, sin saber que el motivo era intentar localizar a sus perseguidores, y él aprovechó para hacerse el despistado tratando huir de una discusión inminente.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó él alzando las cejas, fingiendo curiosidad.

\- Me has oído perfectamente. ¿Qué coño quieres?

\- Nada.

A Nami le dio un tic en el ojo.

\- Pues siguiéndome no parece que no quieras nada precisamente.

\- Yo no te estoy siguiendo.

El espadachín captó algo que le llamó la atención. Con su último comentario sabía que cabrearía a la navegante, pero es que no sabía por dónde encaminar la conversación ya que estaba realmente incómodo. Soltaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza para tratar de salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Y, efectivamente, la navegante le estaba diciendo algo realmente mosqueada. Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Su cabeza iba de la entrada de un callejón a otra, de persona a persona. Sabía que estaban por ahí.

Nami, al ver que encima no le estaba haciendo ni caso, alzó el volumen.

\- Oye, ¿me estás tomando el pelo o qué?

La respuesta de Zoro fue desenvainar una de sus espadas a una velocidad con la que Nami se esforzó por no soltar un grito aguantando la respiración y dirigir el filo de esta hacia la cara de la navegante. Ella puso los ojos como platos y no pudo articular palabra. La hoja plateada se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su fina nariz blanca, no le había tocado siquiera un pelo del flequillo. Sin mover la cabeza por el estado de shock, la pelirroja dirigió los ojos a una bala que había caído al suelo, la cual iba directa a su entrecejo. Tragó saliva. Zoro había detenido su avance con la espada. Para cuando Nami pudo reaccionar, Zoro había bajado el arma y estaba dándole la espalda. Estaban rodeados por un grupo de hombres.

\- Por fin hemos dado contigo, eres escurridiza. - Dijo Rush, con una pistola en la mano.

 _Así que se trataba de esto,_ pensó la pelirroja. Toda emoción había desaparecido de su cara y lentamente dirigió la mano a su pierna, donde tenía su Clima Tact. Armó la vara en un momento.

Zoro la miró por encima del hombro, sin quitarles ojo a sus atacantes. Dos o tres más se habían unido a los que Zoro había estado siguiendo. Se encontró con una Nami que le miraba de forma muy seria, desafiante. Casi parecía que el enemigo fuese él y no los que les rodeaban.

\- Nami, en cuanto puedas, lárgate. -Dijo Zoro.

La navegante mantuvo la calma y no le contestó.

\- ¿Te crees que vamos a dejar que se vaya así como así?

\- No, la verdad es que no. - Contestó el peliverde.

\- ¿Ahora vas de Dios o qué? - Le escupió Nami al espadachín. Él prefirió ignorar el comentario.

Rush soltó una carcajada.

\- Su cabeza es muy valiosa. ¿Qué, la quieres para ti solo?

\- Pues casi te quedas con nada por intentar volarle esa cabeza que dices que tiene. Tengo entendido que la buscan con vida.

\- La _tensión_ del momento. Estos temas me ponen mucho y digamos que uno se emociona.

Todos se empezaron a reír menos Zoro y Nami. Zoro estaba con una expresión neutra y ahora la pelirroja miraba a Rush, al que le estaban dando ganas de clavar un cuchillo en algún sitio.

\- Mira chaval, no sé quién eres - siguió Rush – pero si te marchas y nos dejas a solas con ella no te haremos nada.

Zoro tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- La verdad es que ahora mismo no me apetece mucho moverme. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato.

Nami llevaba una mochila a la espalda la cual dejó en el suelo, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Como quieras.

Y todos se empezaron a mover. A Zoro no le supuso un esfuerzo quitarse de encima a los primeros que vinieron y a Nami tampoco. Pero eso último él no lo sabía. En cuanto el círculo viviente que les encerraba se abalanzó sobre ellos, Zoro trató de dirigirse a la pelirroja. No podía perderla de vista. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla dándole la espalda y asestando golpes a caras y estómagos que iban hacia ella. Más relajado, Zoro se centró en esquivar y golpear mientras no apartaba la vista de los que dejaban ver sus armas de fuego. Zoro y Nami fueron reculando mientras luchaban y terminaron chocándose, estando espalda con espalda. Los dos se pusieron en tensión por sus propios motivos, pero estos giraban en torno a lo que llevaban aguantándose sobre el otro. No habían conseguido comunicarse ni escuchar lo que el uno debía decirle a la otra, y el tacto fue incómodo. Era una tontería que se les cruzó por la cabeza en un periodo de dos segundos, mientras pensaban en sus siguientes movimientos, pero fue como un _click_ en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Queriendo alejarse de él y con un malestar que le subía por la garganta, usó la propia espalda de Zoro para darse impulso y abalanzarse sobre uno de los hombres que se acercaban a ella. Así siguieron por poco tiempo, para Zoro eso fue un paseo. Esos tíos no tenían ni idea.

Cuando Rush se vio solo ya que sus hombres o estaban tirados por el suelo o habían huido, en un acto desesperado, volvió a apuntar a Nami con la pistola.

\- ¡Eh! - Gritó, para llamar la atención de ella y del espadachín.

Nami se irguió. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la fatiga de la pelea, pero su cara ni se inmutó cuando miró a Rush a los ojos. Zoro estaba a su lado observándola. La templanza de ella era algo a destacar.

\- O te largas de aquí o la atravieso. - Le dijo al espadachín mientras que presionaba el martillo de la pistola.

Zoro apareció a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con la espada que estaba usando envainada, se abalanzó sobre Rush con una mano en su cuello y otra en la mano que tenía sujeta la pistola. No se llegó a efectuar el disparo. La pistola ahora yacía a varios metros de distancia de ellos, que estaban en el suelo. Zoro aún le sujetaba el cuello con mucha fuerza y Rush le estaba arañando intentando quitárselo de encima.

\- ¿Si te suelto, el que se marchará serás tú?

Rush asintió como pudo y Zoro soltó el agarre. En cuanto vio la posibilidad, Rush se marchó a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. A Zoro verlo irse así le dio vergüenza ajena. Se giró y vio a Nami desmontando su arma y yendo a por su mochila que había quedado a cierta distancia de ellos. Y ahí Zoro volvió a la realidad. Ya solo quedaban ellos dos, y eso le ponía mucho más alarmado que luchar contra ese grupo de aficionados.

Nami se colocó la mochila y se quedó parada, tiesa como un palo, queriendo congelar al espadachín con la mirada. Tras varios segundos así, sin ceder ninguno, Nami resopló y dio media vuelta, queriendo llegar al barco cuanto antes.

\- ¿Te largas otra vez? - Dijo el peliverde, desafiante.

Eso fue lo que le hizo falta a Nami para querer zanjar el tema. Se giró de golpe y volvió a pararse, ahora a una distancia ligeramente mayor.

\- Tú esto ya lo sabías.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Deja de hacerte el imbécil. Lo sabes muy bien. Sabías que me buscaban. De otra forma no habrías tenido las narices de acercarte a mí.

\- Eso no es así.

\- ¡Deja de mentir! Por eso ni me escuchabas, no soltabas más que estupideces y no hacías otra cosa más que guardar las distancias conmigo mirando a tu alrededor – Nami rio para sí- Ya me extrañaba que todo eso saliese de ti porque sí de forma natural. Todo mentira. Eres un mentiroso, ¿y sabes qué más? Un cobarde.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Eso, más que dolerle, le jodió.

\- ¿Qué yo soy cobarde?

\- No te confundas, ser valiente con las espaditas es muy fácil. Hay otras cosas para las que se necesita valor, y tú no lo tienes.

Nami se giró con la intención de marcharse y Zoro apretó los puños.

\- Te acabo de... - _salvar el culo._

\- ¡Cállate! - Nami no le dejo acabar la frase. En ese último grito se le había ido a voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ahora volvía a mirarlo y le apuntaba con el dedo, advirtiéndole - No lo digas, ni se te ocurra decirlo. Que sepas que todo esto podría haberlo solucionado yo solita. No necesitaba tu ayuda, no la he pedido. Si tú estás aquí es tu problema.

Nami fue bajando el tono poco a poco, calmándose, pero seguía estando fría y cortante como el hielo. Zoro alzó la barbilla. Quería decirle que era una desagradecida. Cuando la estaba buscando para 'salvarla' de los tíos esos, ese era su plan principal. Hacer que probase su propia medicina. Pensaba que eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no podía. No podía soltarle cuatro cosas e irse como si nada. Ni darle un agradecimiento que no fuese real. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Él no era así. No llevaba razón, y lo supo desde que la pelirroja le sacó del agua. Pero no quiso verlo del todo. No había cosa que pudiera reprocharle, no sería justo. Ahora lo había visto, a base de una bofetada que le habían plantado las palabras de ella.

Nami alzó las dejas y dijo con tono irónico:

\- Vaya, sueno como una engreída, ¿verdad? ¿A qué te suena?

Zoro apretó la mandíbula. No mostró debilidad en ningún momento, pero no podía devolvérsela. No debía. Esa no era la función de todo aquello.

Nami comenzó a perder los nervios.

\- ¿¡Piensas decir algo!? Porque para ponerme a hablar sola como una maldita lunática, me piro.

Zoro sabía que ese era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Debía hacerlo. Era lo que _tenía_ que hacer. Si se empeñaba en ser egoísta y no hacerlo por ella, tenía que hacerlo al menos por él. Así no podía continuar. Y tampoco podía pretender que Nami estuviese agradecida por lo que él acababa de hacer sin ajustar cuentas entre ellos. Lo tenía que hacer. Lo tenía que hacer. Lo tenía que hacer.

Zoro abrió la boca.

\- Yo... - le costaba horrores emitir sonido alguno – Lo siento.

Nami quiso encontrar cierta calma después de escuchar eso, pero no lo consiguió. Si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias, en otro momento, de otra forma, tal vez la hubiese ablandado. La navegante era consciente de que seguramente le habría supuesto un gran esfuerzo decirle aquello, y más siendo ella a la que se lo decía. Zoro no tenía pinta de ser de los que suelen pedir perdón. Pero le fue imposible, su frustración no se había desvanecido lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Qué coño sientes? - Le escupió ella.

Zoro se incomodaba por momentos. Sentía como que estaba jugando con él. Ahora se arrepentía de algunas respuestas que le había dado momentos antes.

\- Lo sabes. - Le contestó él.

Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Por Dios! Mira, paso.

Volvió a girarse y comenzó a andar con grandes zancadas. Zoro entró en modo de alerta. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ No podía dejar que se marchase así ahora que había conseguido comenzar esa maldita conversación. Eso terminaba ahí. Zoro reaccionó y se movió hasta adelantarla y plantarse delante de ella, cortándole el paso. No le iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca de nuevo.

\- Siento no haberte dado las gracias.

Lo dijo rápido, para no darle tiempo hablar. Zoro continuó.

\- He intentado decírtelo, pero no he podido.

Nami se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿No has podido o no has querido?

\- Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta de que esta mañana me has ignorado completamente. No me has dado muchas opciones.

Zoro comenzaba a enfadarse y para Nami eso ya fue el colmo.

\- Mira tío, yo no sé qué coño te pasa y qué complejo de héroe llevas encima. Tus paranoias mentales no me interesan, pero yo no puedo más contigo.

La pelirroja intentó rodearlo para reanudar su marcha, pero Zoro la volvió a parar.

\- ¿¡Que no puedes más conmigo!? ¿¡Tú!? Perdona, _princesa,_ pero aquí la única que ha liado las cosas desde que llegó eres tú. Si no estás a gusto en mi barco, puedes irte cuando te de la real gana.

\- Para empezar, no vuelvas a llamarme así - volvió a amenazarle con el dedo, señalándole muy de cerca – Ah, y no, perdona, pero ahora estamos justos en esto. He hecho un trato con Luffy, tu capitán, así que si tu problema actual soy yo y al parecer eres el único en el barco al que le pasa algo conmigo, ve acostumbrándote porque no me pienso marchar. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú precisamente el que me trajo a rastras hasta TÚ barco.

Zoro la cortó.

\- Seguía órdenes.

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! De no haber sido por ti puede que ni me hubieseis llegado a conocer. Si quieres perderme de vista tendrás que echarme a la fuerza, aunque eso ya has demostrado que se te da muy bien. ¡Y no! ¡No puedo contigo! ¿Qué se supone que esperabas, que con esto todo iba a ser borrón y cuenta nueva? Una cosa no quita a la otra. ¿Pensabas que me iba a lanzar a tus brazos entre lágrimas y te daría las gracias? Yo no necesito que me rescaten, ¿sabes?

\- Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

\- Pues parece que lo pienses.

\- ¿¡Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que pueda pensar yo!? No llevas aquí ni dos semanas y te crees que nos conoces a todos, pero no tienes ni idea.

\- ¡Conozco lo suficiente! Aprendo de lo que veo, y eso es lo que tú me has estado enseñando.

Varias personas que pasaban por ahí se les habían quedado mirando. No se habían percatado, pero poco a poco habían ido elevando el volumen hasta prácticamente hablarse a gritos. La mala leche que desprendían era inmensa. Si nadie había dicho nada hasta ahora era porque no se habían atrevido.

\- No digas que me conoces, porque no es así.

\- Vale, que sí, es cierto. Pero, ¿sabes lo que sí sé? Que muchas de las cosas que te he dicho sobre ti son verdad. Verdades como puños. - Zoro frunció ligeramente el entrecejo - Y tú también lo sabes, por eso estás así de cabreado. No sabría decir si estás enfadado conmigo o contigo mismo.

Zoro estaba frustrándose por momentos por sentirse tan transparente y fue como si el freno de mano que llevaba puesto se hubiese roto.

\- ¡Cállate! - Su voz sonó grave, potente. Como un ladrido. Le gritó a un palmo de la cara.

\- ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? - De igual manera, en otras circunstancias ese grito hubiese intimidado a Nami. Pero no era el caso. Ahora ella había acortado más la distancia y se encontraba hablándole muy de cerca. - Eres un hipócrita, el más injusto de todos. Lo eres con todo el que te rodea. No sé qué clase de mundo interior puedes tener porque, como tú dices, no te conozco. Pero sé que a pesar de poder salvarles la vida a tus compañeros, puedes herirles. Lo he visto. Tú puedes ir por ahí salvando el culo a la gente pero no eres capaz de admitir que necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando. No dejas que nadie pueda estar para ti.

Cada palabra de la pelirroja era como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para Zoro. Pero él se mantuvo firme, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de ella. Parecía que en algún momento alguno de los dos iba a saltar encima del otro a morder.

\- Y yo te digo que te lo iba a agradecer esta mañana pero has pasado de mi puta cara.

Ya no se gritaban, no les hacía falta. Sus voces se habían llenado de peso aun con el más bajo volumen.

\- Perdona por estar cabreada porque te hayas comportado como un niñato después de jugarme la vida salvando la tuya.

Zoro reaccionó ante eso. Algo se rompió. Fue muy sutil, pero como estaban cara con cara, la navegante lo notó. De otra forma hubiese pasado desapercibido. Pero para desgracia del peliverde, no fue así.

\- Oh... Ya veo -siguió Nami. Zoro aguantaba su rabia tragándosela. - ¿No soportas la idea de que alguien pueda preocuparse por ti hasta ese punto? ¿Solo puedes ser tú el héroe? -Nami calló y Zoro vio cómo ella le miraba determinados puntos de la cara, como reparando en algo. - ¿No soportas mirarte en el espejo y verte esa ceja y ese labio rotos porque te recuerdan que me necesitaste? Que yo me jugase la vida por ti casi sin dudarlo, ¿te jode tanto?

A Zoro comenzaban a temblarle los puños. No sabía cómo callarla de una forma que fuese verbal, y no pensaba tocarla. Tampoco iba a huir. Pero no iba a poder seguir escuchándola por más tiempo. Ella continuaba sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Zoro deseaba que la intimidación que tuvo sobre ella la primera noche volviese en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa, es que si me ayudabas ya no ibas a tener que devolverme nada? ¿No podías vivir con un peso tan grande sobre los hombros? ¿Que yo, alguien a quien detestas, te haya salvado la vida? ¿Alguien que se supone que es mucho más débil que tú?

 _Débil._

\- Nami.

\- ¿¡Es que te crees que todos a los que has ayudado no se sienten agradecidos!? ¿¡Te crees que no ha habido veces que han querido agradecértelo de alguna forma y tú no les has dejado!? ¿¡Que eres el único que tiene ese privilegio!? ¿¡Que nadie puede preocuparse por ti!? ¡Contesta!

\- Nami.- El tono de Zoro era distinto, y también su expresión. Ya no transmitía enfado o rabia como antes. Ahora parecía más cansado que otra cosa y eso hizo despertar a la navegante. Nami tuvo la sensación de que ella le había robado toda la energía. Todo se les había ido de las manos. No supo el qué, pero algo la hizo callar. - Nami, es suficiente.

Era la primera vez que se dignaba a llamarla por su nombre. La navegante, angustiada, dijo una última cosa tras suspirar y sin mirarle:

\- No sé qué tipo de problema tienes, pero te digo una cosa: así no vas bien. Te va a ir muy mal a pesar de llevar contigo esas tres espadas. No solo te haces daño tú, sino que también puedes hacérselo a los que te rodean, como has hecho conmigo. Con esto no pretendo darte lástima ni nada por el estilo. Solo te lo pongo de ejemplo para que lo entiendas. Habría sido peor si esto te llega a pasar con alguien del barco que no hubiese sido yo, ya que soy consciente de que, comparándome con vosotros y lo que os une, yo no soy importante. - Nami dio media vuelta y terminó lo que sentía que tenía que decirle dándole la espalda. - Estoy segura de que si necesitas ayuda en algún aspecto, tus compañeros estarán encantados de ayudarte. Pero para eso debes dejarte ayudar. Y dejarte querer. Nadie puede entrar en tu guerra particular si tú no quieres.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco, deseando llegar y tirarse a la cama. Dejó a Zoro allí. Estaba todo dicho. Igual se habían pasado. Zoro supuso que le había dado la espalda en el último momento para darle el privilegio de que ella no pudiese ver la expresión de su cara mientras hablaba. Zoro ya no sabía lo que sentía, si vergüenza, rabia, enfado, cansancio, decepción, arrepentimiento... Estuvo así un rato, mirando a la navegante alejarse, sin poder apartar los ojos de su espalda. Era curioso, en unos quince minutos le había llamado de todo y faltado al respeto de múltiples formas. Pero no estaba enfadado. O si lo estaba, no era por eso. Ni siquiera sabía si era por ella. Ahora sí que tenía un cacao mental impresionante.

Como ambos iban a ir al barco, Zoro espero un buen rato hasta emprender la marcha para no tener la opción de cruzársela por el camino. Tenía mucho que pensar. Entre otras cosas, cómo iban a convivir después de lo que acababa de pasar. Cómo iba a mirar a sus compañeros a la cara después de todo lo que le había dicho la navegante.

Sorprendentemente, esta vez no se perdió de camino al barco. Y era una de las veces que más distraído se había encontrado.

* * *

Pues ya estaría JAJA. Tenso, ¿eh? Que sepáis que lo he disfrutado un montón. Y que AHORA comienza lo bueno. Tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes capítulos, aunque igual no son tan largos. Se me tienen que ocurrir algunas cosas más, pero dudo tardar en subir el siguiente. Espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo.


	10. Capítulo 9

No sabéis

Lo que me ha costado

Escribir este capítulo.

Ha sido un proceso larguísimo, pero entre que lo veía muy importante y tenía que quedar lo mejor posible y que no encontraba la inspiración por ningún lado... Y al final ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Espero que os guste porque ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. También advierto que para el siguiente no tengo NI IDEA. Sé cómo seguir la historia, pero mi intención es que el siguiente capítulo sea como de 'transición'... Y eso no me aporta ideas. Así que me armaré de paciencia. Como siempre, espero no haberme salido mucho de las personalidades originales de los personajes.

 _ **Lnbc:**_ me alegro muchísimo de que el anterior capítulo de gustase tanto. A decir verdad, creo que es mi favorito. Y eso de que te ha llegado a ayudar personalmente, en fin, qué puedo decir. Gracias.

 _ **ChicaOtaku044:**_ Me alegro de que así sea jaja un abrazo y gracias por leer.

 _ **Lenna044:**_ Me encanta que te guste mi historia! Cuando escribo, lo hago con cariño. Muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos:)

Al resto de lectores y a los comentarios en anónimo, muchísimas gracias. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los anteriores. Ya casi tiene 2000 lecturas y resulta emocionante. Seguiré actualizando, pero lo dicho, tened paciencia por favor xD Ya veré que me invento en el siguiente para salir del paso. Un abrazo y gracias por leerme. Aquí os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Nami caminaba casi arrastrando los pies. Todo el tema de la pelea, tanto la física con sus asaltantes como la verbal con Zoro, la había agotado. Además, había que sumarle a toda esa situación el calor que no se había ido en ningún momento.

Solo deseaba llegar al barco. Le daba igual el hecho de que sus compras se hubieran reducido a cero gracias a cierto capitán. También le daba igual dónde estuviese Luffy, a decir verdad. Estaba segura de que se las apañaría para volver al igual que lo estaba haciendo ella. Y en cuanto a la información, la pelirroja pensaba que bastante suerte había tenido y que por más que buscase no iba a conseguir descubrir nada nuevo. Y en cuanto a Zoro... También aparecería en algún momento. Después de lo que había pasado no podía permitirse pasar más tiempo en el mismo espacio que él. Necesitaba respirar, y estaba segura que él todavía más.

Tardó alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos en llegar al barco. El bosque que había atravesado con el resto de la tripulación por la mañana ahora se le había hecho mucho más largo, a pesar de que todo el camino estuvo distraída con sus propios pensamientos. Se acordó de Usopp y de sus quejas por los mosquitos, porque a la pelirroja la habían acribillado. Cuando llegó a la playa sintió cierto alivio sin saber por qué. La brisa marina hizo que su piel sudada se sintiera un poco más fresca. Al llegar a la arena decidió descalzarse e ir con los zapatos en la mano hasta el barco.

Cuando sus pies tocaron los tablones de madera del navío se sorprendió de que todo estuviera sumido en un silencio sepulcral, cosa que no era muy usual, como había podido comprobar. Atravesó el césped descalza y fue hacia la cocina. Comprobó que ahí tampoco había rastro ni del cocinero siquiera. Parece que soy la primera en llegar, pensó. Cuando se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, Franky apareció de golpe en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Nami!

La navegante pegó un bote en el sitio.

\- Por Dios Franky qué susto. - Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, ante lo que el carpintero rio.

\- Perdona, he sido bastante silencioso.

Nami le miró divertida. El tío llevaba uno de sus característicos bañadores y una camisa a juego. Unas gafas de sol triangulares adornaban su cara.

\- Estaba trabajando en el taller y he subido de casualidad -siguió el peliazul- eres la primera en llegar.

\- Lo he supuesto. - Nami continuó con su marcha cansada y salió de la cocina, quedando al lado de Franky.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Dijo Franky mientras se levantaba las gafas de sol con el pulgar.

\- Sí, sí... Solo necesito desconectar un poco. El calor este me ha terminado causando dolor de cabeza.

Franky asintió. Entonces se percató de algo.

\- Oye, ¿y Luffy?

Nami rio sarcásticamente.

\- Muy buena pregunta.

La pelirroja comenzó a andar hacia su habitación.

\- Típico... ¿Has averiguado algo sobre la isla? - Preguntó Franky animado.

\- Sí, -dijo la navegante sin detenerse- Cuando vengan los demás os lo cuento a todos, ¿vale? Os va a gustar.

Franky sonrió.

\- Me voy a mi habitación un rato. Cuando lleguen los demás haré acto de presencia. - Dijo Nami, mostrándose un poco más animada.

Franky, más tranquilo, volvió a desaparecer para continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Nami entró a su camarote y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tiró la mochila al suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo. Estaba muerta. Los pies le dolían a horrores y no podía parar de sudar. En ese momento recordó que por culpa de Luffy no se había podido comprar un bañador y a saber cuándo tendría otra oportunidad porque, como se había jurado a sí misma, no iba a volver a poner un pie en esa isla. Es que ni de coña. Estiró el brazo y se abrazó a la almohada. Lo de la cabeza no era mentira, le dolía. Era consciente de que necesitaba una siesta e igual alguna pastilla que Chopper podría proporcionarle, y también sabía que si se terminaba relajando en esa posición terminaría torrándose en menos de cinco minutos. Pero teniendo que darles la charla a todos no quería dormirse ya que a saber cuánto duraba la cabezada y en qué estado se despertaba. Y tampoco es que pudiera relajarse. Realmente agradecía que sus compañeros no hubieran llegado todavía, porque eso significaba todo lo contrario a tranquilidad.

No podía evitar pensar en la bronca que había mantenido con el espadachín. Es cierto que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero, ¿debía terminar así? Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de darle las gracias antes, ella no se habría enfadado tanto. La navegante sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero aunque hubiese estado cabreada, estaba bien lo que había hecho? Pensó que se pasaba la vida enfadada. Y ya no solo les hacía falta tener una conversación sobre el famoso agradecimiento, sino también porque todo lo que habían hecho prácticamente era discutir. Y encima teniendo que convivir. Que terminasen teniendo una pelea gorda de verdad para poner las cartas sobre la mesa era cuestión de tiempo, de eso la pelirroja era consciente. Pero aún así... Ahora le sabía mal, aunque ya era tarde. Estuvo bien que le dijese cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero ciertos comentarios se los podría haber ahorrado. Lo que le había repetido él era cierto, no lo conocía. Y no es que ahora la navegante pensase que Zoro podía ser una bellísima persona, sino que, simplemente, no existía entre ellos la confianza suficiente para que Nami le hubiese hablado así.

\- ¡Ahhhg! - Nami se llevó la almohada a la cara para amortiguar el volumen de su grito de rabia.

 _Si no me hubieses ignorado..._ Pensó Nami a modo de burla, imitando al espadachín. ¡Pero si estaba enfadada con él, qué iba a hacerle! Si él hubiera cerrado la boca todo habría terminado muchísimo antes y mejor. Nami soltó un suspiro. A quién quería engañar. Si los papeles hubieran sido distintos y hubiese sido Zoro el que le hubiera soltado todo lo que ella había dicho, Nami le habría terminado cruzando la cara para después dejarlo ahí plantado. Y él aguantó. Se conocían de hacía nada y él era un pirata, de la hostia que le podría haber soltado ella habría terminado en el suelo cagada de miedo. Pero no lo hizo. Y las faltas de respeto no habían sido pocas... A demás, de forma indirecta y por culpa del cabreo Nami había tocado el tema de la niña con la que al parecer Zoro estaba un poco trastornado. Igual él no se había dado ni cuenta, pero se supone que Nami no lo sabía. No tenía derecho a usarlo contra él. A insinuarlo siquiera. Ella no era así. Recordó como casi al final de la discusión ya ni pensaba lo que decía, solo soltaba palabras por su boca que sabía que igual podían tener algún efecto en él. No fue hasta que él la llamó por su nombre y de esa forma que Nami se dio cuenta de las burradas que estaba diciendo y se calló. No tenía derecho. No tenía derecho. Y no es que no lo pensase. A diferencia de él, Nami no había mentido en ningún momento. Encima eso, intentando mentir. Es que tenía todas las papeletas... Pero sus problemas personales no eran asunto suyo. Al menos esperaba que lo último que le dijo cuando ya no estaba como una histérica le hubiese servido para algo, para pensar al menos. Porque se notaba que él tenía problemas y Nami sabía que no iba desencaminada con lo que había dicho. Nami, déjalo ya. No es de tu incumbencia.

Y ahora se encontraba en esa situación por su mal genio, por ser una bocazas y por ser una metomentodo. Tendría que verlo todos los días mínimo tres veces para comer, y sería cuestión de tiempo que el resto de la tripulación comenzase a notar que pasaba algo. Dudaba que el espadachín fuese bueno en disimular. Sería realmente incómodo para todo el mundo... Y si volvían a discutir...

No. Ella también estaba harta. Parecían dos críos pequeños. Comenzó a mentalizarse de que tendría que hablar con él en algún momento. Ya no para llevarse bien, sino para no llevarse mal. No tenían que llevarse de ninguna forma. La verdad es que Nami no sabía ni si quería llevarse bien con él. Todo esto le estaba tocando mucho las narices, a pesar de que la que la había liado esta vez había sido ella. Tenía que solucionarlo de alguna forma tanto por ella como para el resto de la tripulación, porque ellos no se merecían pasar por todo esto. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Oye, perdona por haber sido una gilipollas. Pero que sepas que no te pido disculpas por ti. Es porque estoy hasta los cojones de esta situación. Ni de broma. A veces Nami se sorprendía de que podía hablar realmente mal aun viniendo de la familia de la que venía. Su sinceridad debía tener un límite. Y es que si al parecer él ya tenía problemas internos con ella sin ninguna razón aparente, de los cuales Nami no entendía su existencia, pues ahora a saber lo que pensaba el espadachín. Ahora sí que le había dado motivos para que la odiase pero bien. Ella lo haría, vamos. No debía olvidar tampoco que, a pesar de todo, había ido a ayudarla. Con la excusa que fuera, pero había aparecido allí. Le soltó que no tenía por qué haber ido porque se las podría haber apañado sola, pero ahora pensándolo en frio agradeció haber tenido ayuda por lo que pudiera haber pasado. Evitó que le atravesaran la cabeza de un balazo. El riesgo para él no fue el mismo que cuando ella se tiró al mar, pero supuso que estaban en paz. De cierta forma.

Lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo eso, porque cada vez que pensaba en el temita de lo infantil que había sido Zoro por orgullo se volvía a cabrear, y es que no podía seguir cabreada porque no iba a conseguir nada. En cuanto al qué le iba a decir... Pues dadas las circunstancias, lo que salga en el momento. Se disculparía y punto. Si él quería aceptar sus disculpas, bien. Si no, también. Si él quería continuar la conversación, de lujo. Si no, pues nada. No estaba de humor para ir detrás de nadie, la culpa de todo esto no era solo suya. Ciertamente, no sabría decir quién de los dos sería más orgulloso en esa situación.

Y se acordó de que estaba lejos de su 'casa', si se le podía llamar así. Ojalá estuviese Lola con ella. Seguro que la ayudaba de alguna forma. En lo que a socializar se refiere siempre ha sido un poco su salvadora. Seguramente Lola le diría que no hiciese una montaña y que si de verdad se sentía culpable debía disculparse con él, pero no era tan fácil. Deseaba poder darle un abrazo y desahogarse, escribirle. Y cuando Nami marchó acordaron ponerse en contacto, pero ahora no pensaba que fuese una buena idea. ¿Y si la carta llegaba a manos de sus padres? ¿O a manos de... ? La pelirroja negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Debía aguantarse. Le daba rabia admitir que todas esas personas le provocasen cierto temor. Y no por ella, sino por su amiga. Cuanto menos conectadas estuvieran la una con la otra, mejor les iba a ir. Sobre todo a Lola, ya que ella no pudo salir de allí, y no porque no quisiera. Nami se lo ofreció, casi se lo pidió. Pero no pudo ser.

Nami se quedó con la mirada fija en la pared de su camarote, con la respiración relajada. Si tan solo pudiera descansar un rato, diez minutos... Y cuando por fin los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y consiguió desconectar por unos cortos segundos, un ruido lejano pero estridente le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Se escuchaban voces y follón en el exterior. La voz de Luffy se alzaba por encima de las demás, lo que quería decir para el alivio de la navegante que había llegado sano y salvo. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama lentamente, no quería salir de ahí. En su camarote no tenía que dar la cara frente a nadie. No quería encontrarse con el espadachín tan pronto, no estaba preparada para soltar una palabra. Le daba vergüenza. ¿Y si él se lo contaba al resto de la tripulación? Todos le iban a coger asco... _Bueno, la verdad es que no parece ese tipo de persona,_ pensó. Ni del tipo de persona que se iba quejando a sus compañeros por problemas propios ni del que contaría algo como lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Lo más probable es que él también estuviese avergonzado, era humano después de todo.

\- Agh, así no voy a solucionar nada – Se dijo así misma en voz alta.

Se puso de pie mientras se daba unas palmadas en la cara para espabilarse. Debía enfrentarse a sus problemas y no hacer un drama. Después de todo, también tenía noticias que contar. Salió y fue con paso firme y seguridad fingida a la cocina, donde parecía que provenían las voces.

-¡Nami! - Gritó animado el capitán en cuanto la vio. - ¿Ves, Sanji? No le ha pasado nada.

La pelirroja no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver que, aun acabando de llegar, ya estaban armando escándalo. Nami echó una visual rápidamente y comprobó para su alivio que no había ni rastro del peliverde. El resto estaban en medio de una clase de discusión.

Sanji le arreó un golpe en la nuca a Luffy.

\- ¡Pero serás mamón! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre marcharte y dejarla sola después de haberte enumerado las razones por las que no debías hacerlo!?

\- Pero es que... - intentó seguir Luffy.

\- ¡Podría haber ocurrido algo! ¿Y si alguien llega a ir tras ella y tú no estás, eh? - Seguió Usopp.

Nami arrugó las cejas. _Si yo te contara_ , pensó.

\- ¡Pero que tuve que...! - Dijo el capitán entre los gritos de sus nakamas.

\- Eh, chicos. - Nami trató de calmar la situación- que no ha habido ningún problema, estoy bien.

La pura verdad era que a Nami sí que le había fastidiado que Luffy se diese a la fuga. En parte porque si no se hubiese ido, nada relacionado con Zoro hubiera ocurrido. No le hacía mucha ilusión mentirles a la cara, pero no le apetecía nada contar la historieta de la pelea. Y no se refería a la que había mantenido con sus asaltantes.

\- ¿Veis? - Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

\- Tranquila, Namicilla, que ya nos encargamos nosotros de este zoquete - Sanji habló con una voz cantarina para luego volver a dirigirse a su capitán con gruñidos- ¡Eres un irresponsable!

\- ¡Lo dices como si Nami no supiera defenderse!

Eso hizo que se llevase otro golpe.

\- ¡Esa no es la cuestión del asunto! - Soltó el rubio.

Franky estaba apoyado en la encimera abanicándose con un papel mientras contemplaba la escena, entretenido. Chopper estaba sentado en el sofá y también les observaba, pero, en cambio, su cara no denotaba diversión alguna. Nami, cansada, fue a sentarse en la silla que tenía más cerca. Se apoyó en la mesa, sujetándose la cabeza con la mano. Su aportación le había parecido suficiente y no le apetecía entrar al trapo, su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Luffy soltó un grito y se desprendió del agarre de Sanji y de Usopp.

\- ¡Os digo que tuve que irme por una buena razón!

El capitán alargó el brazo y alcanzó una mochila que estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina, de la cual Nami no se había percatado, para después abrirla y dejar caer su interior en la mesa de la cocina, dejando al resto con los ojos como platos. La pelirroja, que acababa de sentarse, se levantó a la velocidad de un rayo tras quedarse atónita.

\- Pero... ¿Pero qué...?

Solo se escuchaban papeles caer. La mesa que segundos antes había estado impoluta ahora se encontraba hasta arriba de carteles desperdigados con la cara de Nami estampada en ellos. Muchos también habían caído al suelo, dejando la habitación a rebosar. Luffy los miraba satisfecho.

\- ¿Esta era la razón? - Preguntó Franky, mirando el estropicio por encima de las gafas de sol.

Luffy asintió enérgicamente repetidas veces. Nami no daba crédito.

\- Nada más llegar nos encontramos un cartel y Nami ya se puso nerviosa. Ella cogió y lo rompió y me dijo que si veía más carteles que me deshiciese de ellos. Lo que pasa es que en el lugar en el que estábamos no había ninguno y fue girar una esquina y las paredes estaban empapeladas hasta arriba. Eran un montón como para romperlos o tirarlos por ahí, así que pillé prestada una mochila y los fui guardando. - Luffy se dejó caer en una silla con la lengua fuera. - Me ha llevado toda la tarde. No se acababan. Para cuando terminé me encontré con Chopper que también iba solo.

\- Pues al final sí que vas a ser útil... - Dijo Franky riendo.

\- ¡Lo que me molesta es que no he podido explorar nada! Ha sido un coñazo. Pensaba que me llevaría menos tiempo.

\- Con que una mochila 'prestada', ¿eh? - Agregó Sanji, mirando de reojo al capitán. Este soltó una risilla.

\- Así que te habías ido por eso... - Dijo Nami, pensando en voz alta.

Luffy asintió.

\- Vaya... Luffy, gracias. Gracias.

\- ¡De nada! - Dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa. Dicho eso, miró al resto de sus compañeros inocentemente. - Lo he hecho bien, ¿no? ¿Entonces puedo volver a la ciudad para hacer turismo?

Usopp suspiró y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su capitán.

\- Como si te fueses a conformar con hacer simple turismo… ¡Solo, ni de broma!

Luffy hizo un puchero y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

\- Tranquilo Luffy – dijo Franky- yo también me he quedado con ganas de dar una vuelta por ahí. Si quieres mañana voy contigo.

\- ¡SÍ! - El moreno dio un salto eufórico con los brazos en alto y volvió a ser el mismo.

Sanji se encendió un cigarro mientras hablaba.

\- Pero menudo estrés... Que sepas que esta vez te has librado porque has tenido suerte.

\- Vale, vale... - Luffy se puso a jugar con su sombrero sin darle importancia al comentario del cocinero.

\- Oye pero…¿No os parece un poco exagerado? - Preguntó Franky.

Se hizo un ligero silencio que Nami rompió.

\- ¿Te refieres a los carteles?

Franky asintió.

\- La verdad es que no me gusta nada. Mira que hemos estado en muchas islas que podrían considerarse centros de actividades de este tipo… Ciudades y pueblos que no podrían seguir adelante si no fuera por los barcos que atracan por varios días al pasar por allí. Eso incluye tanto a los piratas como a la marina. Pero es que ni en ese tipo de lugares y con los piratas más buscados en la foto hemos visto tal número de carteles de una misma persona en un mismo sitio -Contestó el rubio - ¿Y dices que has estado toda la tarde?

Luffy asintió.

\- ¡Estaban hasta en las azoteas de los edificios! Y no es que hubieran uno o dos, sino que las pareces estaban forradas, literalmente. Deberíais haberlo visto. ¡A Nami le hubiese dado un infarto!

Nami en ese momento no pudo evitar tener flashbacks de sus padres. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta por si era verdad, pero la idea de que todo ese numerazo de los carteles hubiese tenido algo que ver con su familia le ponía los pelos de punta. No quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que sus padres supieran a dónde se dirigían ni que podían tener los controlados de esa manera… Pero de otra forma no le veía sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

\- A Nami y a cualquiera de nosotros excepto a ti… Oye y... ¿Con todo esto qué hacemos? - Preguntó Usopp señalando el montón inmenso de papeles.

\- Pues deshacernos de ellos. - Dijo Franky- Yo me encargo de eso. De momento podríamos despejar la mesa y apilarlos. Nami nos tiene que contar cosas.

Ah. A la pelirroja casi se le había olvidado el motivo por el que había ido a la cocina.

\- ¿El qué? - Preguntó Chopper mientras todos comenzaban a moverse para limpiar.

\- He descubierto cosas interesantes sobre la isla. – Respondió ella con un montón de papeles en el brazo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -El capitán dio un brinco y volvió a tirar los pocos papeles que ya había recogido- ¿¡Has descubierto cosas!? ¿¡Muchas cosas!? ¿¡Qué cosas!? ¡NAMI DILO YA!

\- ¡Cuando recojamos y nos sentemos todos os lo cuento!

\- Pero no estamos todos, falta Zoro - Dijo Chopper.

Sanji, que estaba agachado junto a Nami cogiendo papeles del suelo, notó cómo la pelirroja se tensó levemente.

\- ¡Pues se lo contamos luego! - Soltó Luffy.

\- ¿No lo vamos a esperar? - Chopper hizo un puchero.

Mientras el resto comenzaban a hablar todos a la vez alzando cada vez más la voz, Sanji se dirigió a Nami en voz baja.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Nami-san?

Nami no se esperaba la pregunta, ni siquiera la escuchó bien, por lo que tardó un poco en procesarla. Se quedó mirando al rubio con la boca entreabierta.

\- Sí... Sí. ¿Por qué?

Sanji analizó su gesto durante unos segundos. La actuación había sido penosa. Exhaló el humo del cigarro y, sin contestar a la pregunta de la navegante, se levantó y se dirigió al resto.

\- ¡Chopper! ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Quién va a ser? El marimo.

\- Ah... Pues... Me dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta. Le perdí de vista un par de horas antes de encontrarme con Luffy y volver al barco.

\- Bueno, pues ya vendrá. Le conocemos, igual aparece en diez minutos que mañana. Ya le haremos un resumen, dudo que le importe. De todas formas se lo tiene merecido por terminar haciendo lo que le da la gana. - Mientras Sanji decía esto, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Nami que seguía de rodillas en el suelo agrupando carteles mucho más lentamente que antes. Miraba a un punto fijo.

Tardaron varios minutos en recoger el estropicio que había causado el capitán y apilar los carteles en la encimera de la cocina. Cuando eso estuvo hecho, Sanji preparó té con hielo para todos y se sentaron en la mesa. Todos miraban a la pelirroja con ansias. Ésta se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

\- Bueno... Pf... Realmente es un poco confuso todo. Luffy y yo estuvimos dando vueltas como tontos por todos lados pero no encontramos nada. Pregunté a personas, investigamos por las calles... Incluso entré a alguna biblioteca para ver si había indicios de la existencia de algún tipo de información sobre la dichosa isla... Pero nada.

\- Eso nos ha pasado a todos. - Dijo Chopper- Lo estábamos comentando mientras Luffy y Sanji discutían...

\- ¿Os habéis llegado a alejar del centro? - Preguntó Nami.

\- No realmente. - Contestó Usopp mientras el resto negaban con la cabeza.

\- Pues Luffy y yo sí. Y la verdad es que no me importaría no volver por allí... En el centro todo era muy colorido, mucha gente con niños corriendo por ahí, plantas, ambiente animado... Olía bien, estaba todo limpio... Pero cuando empezamos a callejear, llegó un momento en el que todo había cambiado sin darme cuenta. Era todo gris, hasta el cielo creo recordar. Parecía como si la mayoría de edificios estuviesen abandonados... Y olor era nefasto. Igual por eso no había a penas gente, no lo sé. Pero daba asco. Parecía un barrio de mala muerte, como una ciudad totalmente distinta. Y obviamente por ahí no había ni bares, ni tiendas, ni bibliotecas ni leches. Nada. Realmente no sé por qué terminé queriendo ir allí.

Hizo una parada al ver que por vaso de cristal que tenía delante resbalaban gotitas hasta llegar a la mesa debido a lo fría que estaba la bebida. Se le secó la garganta de repente y le dio un pequeño trago. Estaba ácido.

\- Cuando ya estábamos a punto de volver, a Luffy le llamó la atención una tienda, si se puede llamar así. No me preguntéis de qué era la tienda porque no me quedó claro. Había cosas muy extrañas y que daban mucho asco. A Luffy le encantó y se quedó empanado en el cristal. La tienda se llamaba _La Guarida._ Creo que todo el conjunto me pareció curioso... A pesar de que todo tenía pinta de no haberse limpiado en años, incluido el cristal. En la puerta ponía que estaba abierta y entré. Le dije a Luffy que me esperase fuera y no le volví a ver el pelo. Cuando salí ya no estaba ahí.

Todos miraron de reojo a Luffy mientras él intentaba evitar el contacto visual con ellos. Nami suspiró.

\- La tienda resultó ser de una abuela un tanto pedante y muy rara. O bueno, no sé si era suya. La cosa es que apareció de repente y me dio un susto de muerte. Lo primero que me soltó era que sabía leer el futuro, y obviamente pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo. Hasta que dijo mi nombre sin yo habérselo dicho.

\- Qué -a Usopp se le erizó el pelo de la nuca con solo imaginárselo.

\- La vieja esa... Supo cómo me llamaba.

\- ¿Pero qué narices? ¿Qué me estas contando? - Usopp estaba empezando a hiperventilar- Están todos pinzados. Yo no vuelvo.

\- A ver... - Le interrumpió Franky- No olvidemos que tu cara con tu nombre debajo estaba por todas partes, prácticamente. Igual la mujer lo había visto y te reconoció. A lo mejor solo quería reírse un rato porque estaba aburrida.

\- Ah... Claro. Claro. Tiene que ser eso. ¿Cómo va a leer el futuro? Eso no se puede hacer, hombre – Dijo Usopp con una risa nerviosa sin poder quedarse quieto en la silla.

\- Sí, puede ser. - Siguió la pelirroja- Luego me soltó que sabía que iba por la isla Tsumeniko.

Usopp, blanco, se quedó sin poder pestañear. En realidad, todos estaban igual.

\- ¿¡En serio!? Ala pero cómo mola la abuela esa, ¿no? ¡Quiero conocerla! - A Luffy, en cambio, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

\- Pues sí que se pone interesante la cosa... - Sanji no podía evitar que una sonrisa asomase por las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Yo... Me quedé blanca. Pero claro, llegué a la conclusión de que si alguien en ese sitio iba a ser capaz de decirme algo útil iba a ser esa señora. Así que comenzamos a hablar. Para empezar me dijo que no debíamos ir, ninguno. Dice que si vamos, no nos vuelven a ver el pelo.

Al escuchar esto, Usopp reaccionó.

\- Pues mira qué bien. Oye, pues parece que la mujer es sabia y maja, ¿no? Y digo yo... ¿Y si le hacemos caso?

Chopper no pude evitar reírse. Esa fue toda la atención que recibió su comentario.

\- Tras insistirle más y usar un poco de chantaje emocional, me habló del tesoro a regañadientes. Parece que, efectivamente, existe. - Esto último la pelirroja lo dijo con una sonrisa que llegaba a ser maliciosa.

Ese comentario sí que recibió algún grito de alegría.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué es Nami? ¿Le preguntaste qué era? ¿Es dinero? ¿Un animal raro? ¿Mucha comida?

El capitán no cabía en sí de la emoción.

\- No me preguntes porque no lo sé. No me dijo nada más. Solo que el tesoro, sea lo que sea, está allí. Eso y que no nos fiemos ni un pelo. También me dijo que con el mapa todo nos tendría que resultar mucho más fácil.

\- Vaya por Dios... - Murmuró Usopp.

\- ¡Usopp, deja de quejarte, anda! - Soltó Luffy sin poder aguantarse la risa.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo... Mencionó a alguien... Starcon... Tarson... Creo que era Saltorn. Algo así. No sé quién es, pero me dio a entender de que podría sernos útil. Y citó una frase algo peculiar. La dijo con cierto ahínco, así que la apunté porque supuse que podría ser importante.

Nami rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta dar con un trozo de papel que estaba doblado por la mitad y lo dejó en la mesa. Sanji lo cogió y lo desdobló para leer su interior en voz alta.

\- 'El calor lo despierta todo'… ¿Qué quiere decir?

La navegante se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea. La verdad es que la vieja terminó siendo un dolor de cabeza. - Dijo resoplando. - Y encima luego se empeñó en leerme las cartas.

Al recordar lo que le había terminado diciendo la abuela con el tema de la adivinación se tensó en la silla e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y te leyó el futuro? - Preguntó Usopp.

\- No. - Mintió Nami rápidamente sin pensar. Se aclaró la garganta- No creo en esas cosas. Y bueno, así termina la historia.

\- Pues sí que has descubierto cosas. - Dijo Franky.

\- Es que Namicilla es muy lista y astuta. - Contestó Sanji emocionado.

\- Ha sido suerte. - De un trago se terminó la bebida- En fin, estoy muerta. Si alguien me necesita estaré en mi camarote.

Dicho esto, salió de la cocina huyendo para volver al espacio seguro que formaban las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a tirar en la cama para encontrar el sueño tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de volver a darle vueltas al problema que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.

* * *

Zoro apareció en el barco casi al anochecer. En un principio no pensaba volver tan tarde, pero algo le impidió mover los pies hacia el mar. En su lugar, volvió a aparecer por algunos bares para casi a penas beber. También estuvo deambulando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Decidió volver cuando parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de todo lo que había estado reflexionando. Temía perder los nervios y notaba la necesidad creciente de hacer pesas en el gimnasio para desfogarse. Y el camino hacia el barco lo realizó a la perfección. Cuando lo vio anclado al mar él mismo se sorprendió al no haberse perdido, y precisamente ese día no le hubiese importado llegar todavía más tarde.

Zoro llegó a un punto en el que no sabía cómo se sentía. No sabía si estaba cabreado, con ganas de romper cosas, no sabía si tenía ganas de gritar o de callar. No sabía si quería llegar o simplemente dar media vuelta. No sabía si tenía ganas de abofetear a Nami o si no quería mirarla siquiera. Tampoco sabía si prefería dar o recibir una disculpa. Pero prefiriéndolo o no, le jodía en el alma que con ella todo estaba patas arriba en casi todos los aspectos y que, respecto a él, había dado en el clavo en prácticamente todo. Lo había leído de arriba abajo como le había dado la gana y con una facilidad inaudita. Y sí, la había utilizado para sentirse mejor consigo mismo e intentar enmendar un error que tenía fácil solución. Lo que pasa es que Zoro en temas sociales se consideraba un incompetente en algunos aspectos, así que la había cagado desde un principio. Solo tenía que hacer una maldita cosa y era dar las gracias y encima lo había hecho como el culo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había servido de nada. Y había mentido y, para variar, Nami también había notado eso. Se había lucido de lo lindo. ¿Pero es que acaso haberla ayudado con esos tíos tampoco había servido de nada? Ella tampoco sabía ser considerada al parecer.

Ahora tenía claro que tenía ganas de gritar y lo hizo antes de llegar al barco. No le ayudó en nada. ¿Y quién se creía ella? ¿Estaba tratando de hacer el papel de terapeuta o qué? ¿Es que acaso tenía escrito en la frente que la gente podía reírse de él de cualquier manera? Sus problemas eran asunto suyo y de nadie más, joder. ¡E incluso había llegado a amenazarle con el dedo! ¿Es que ya no se acordaba que estaba en un barco con unos piratas? ¿¡Y que él era uno de ellos!? ¡Y PODRÍA HABERSE QUEDADO EN EL BAR BEBIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE EN LUGAR DE IR A AYUDARLA Y DEJAR QUE HICIERAN CON ELLA LO QUE LES DIERA LA GANA, PORQUE NO DEJABA DE SER UN GRANO EN EL CULO!

\- Tch. -Zoro chistó la lengua.

 _Ya, claro, sigue pensando eso. A quién quiero engañar,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Tampoco es que ella no supiese defenderse, lo había dejado claro alguna que otra vez. A fin de cuentas Zoro le dio la opción de largarse y ella se quedó a pelear, pero vaya que menudo recibimiento. Tampoco se esperaba que las palabras de la pelirroja calasen tanto en él como para no poder terminar la conversación sabiendo que él no llevaba la razón. Eso hubiese dejar que la navegante ganase y ser un cobarde, y antes muerto. Pero total, la función de esa conversación era dejar el tema ZANJADO, y para nada había sido así. Ahora estaban peor que antes, si eso era posible. Y lo cierto es que no tenía ningunas ganas ni de hablar ni de verla, porque ya no era capaz de imaginarse cómo podría acabar una nueva conversación. De verdad que le había sacado de quicio, y el hecho de haber estado toda la maldita tarde dándole vueltas al tema (ya no a la discusión en sí, sino en muchas de las cosas que había dicho Nami) le había irritado y provocado todavía más. Nami no le había puesto una mano encima, pero con ciertas cosas que había soltado por esa bocaza que Zoro se negaba a repetirse, había conseguido darle varios golpes bien fuertes. Hasta le había insultado, joder. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Solo quería llegar, desfogarse y dormir. No quería nada más.

Cuando llegó al barco no había nadie en cubierta. Supuso que estarían por ahí haciendo el ganso. Y lo agradeció hasta la saciedad, porque estaba cansado y sin ganas de hablar. No tenía el cuerpo para fiestas. Por cómo estaba el cielo también dedujo que Sanji estaría haciendo la cena. Y, efectivamente, las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. Obviamente no iba a entrar. El rubio era otro que tenía el bonito don de tocarle la moral y casi siempre adivinaba lo que estaba pensando. Prefería estar solo. A demás, a saber si Nami había comentado algo a alguno del barco. Eso ya sería el colmo. Por su propio bien Zoro rogó porque la pelirroja no lo hubiese hecho ya que todos se abalanzarían sobre él.

Zoro notó la misma desgracia caerle sobre los hombros al escuchar la voz de Sanji detrás suyo mientras iba de camino al ojo del cuervo.

\- Hombre pero si el marimo se ha dignado a aparecer.

Zoro se detuvo y se giró en el sitio con cara de irritación y vio a su nakama a varios metros, junto a la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una botella de vino en la mano.

\- Cállate. Pensaba que estarías ocupado con tus cosas.

\- Así es. Pero he ido a por esto – dijo el rubio mientras agitaba ligeramente la botella de cristal.

\- Qué casualidad.

Zoro volvió a girarse y siguió caminando por el césped para procurar que la conversación no se hiciese más larga, pero Sanji volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu excursión?

Zoro se volvió aún más de los nervios.

\- ¿¡Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!?

Zoro cerró la boca al ver que el cocinero le miraba fijamente con el gesto muy serio y el ceño fruncido. El espadachín resopló.

\- Venga... Tenía que venir a joder ahora... -murmuró el peliverde. - A ver, ¿qué pasa?

Sanji se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti, ¿qué coño pasa?

Zoro sintió cómo estaba siendo atacado.

\- ¡Oye, a mí no me mires así que yo no he hecho nada!

\- Y yo no digo que hayas hecho algo.

\- Pues ya está.

\- Sólo pregunto que qué pasa.

\- ¿¡Te parece que pase algo!?

Sanji se llevó la mano a las sienes.

\- Me estás sacando de quicio con tanta tontería...

\- ¡Pues te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman!

\- Serás estúpido... No le has dado las gracias, ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡Uh!? ¡Esa tía está loca! ¿Queda claro?

\- TE ESTÁS COMPORTANDO COMO UN CRÍO, ¿LO SABÍAS?

\- ¿¡PERO ES QUE OS HABÉIS PUESTO TODOS EN MI CONTRA O QUÉ!? ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES.

Tras esa salida tan explosiva Sanji dedujo que no iba muy desencaminado. Cuando pasaron unos segundos con Zoro teniendo que aguantar la mirada acusatoria de Sanji, sintió la necesidad de hablar.

\- Y sí que lo he hecho.

Sanji se armó de paciencia. Era como hablar con una pared.

\- ¿Entonces qué le pasa a Nami-san?

\- ¿¡Se supone que lo tengo que saber yo!? ¡El pervertido aquí eres tú, cocinerucho!

\- Deja de hacerte el tonto de una vez, marimo, que se te da de lujo.

Zoro abrió la boca para responder pero se arrepintió y la volvió a cerrar. Sanji alzó las cejas del asombro porque él consideraba que el espadachín no era de los que pensaban antes de hablar.

\- Sabes lo que le pasa, ¿verdad? - Sanji trató de insistir, pero no consiguió sacarle nada.

Zoro se limitó a mirar a un punto en la pared que había detrás de Sanji y mantener una expresión facial neutra.

\- Sea lo que sea, arréglalo. Porque esta situación ya roza lo absurdo.

A Zoro se le crisparon los pelos de la nuca por el rebote que le había entrado debido a su comentario.

\- ¿PERO TE CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? - el peliverde dio media vuelta y comenzó a ascender entre murmuros al puesto de vigía- Cocinero de mierda, se cree que soy gilipollas...

Sanji se quedó unos segundos viéndole marchar refunfuñando.

\- ¡Marimo, que sepas que hoy te toca vigilar!

\- ¿¡Es que solo has aparecido para tocar las narices o qué!?

Sanji negaba con la cabeza viendo a su compañero reaccionar y él también reanudó su marcha. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina y tras comprobar que no había nadie en su interior se quedó pensativo en el umbral. Divisó a Zoro. Aún estaba subiendo y le dijo en un tono alto para que su compañero le pudiera escuchar:

\- Que sepas que Nami-san ha conseguido información. Luego te mando a Luffy y que te lo cuente.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero supo que Zoro le había oído. Se limitó a entrar a la cocina y terminar de hacer la cena.

* * *

 _Mierda_. Fue lo primero que pensó Nami al oír la voz de Chopper al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Nami, ¿estás despierta?

La navegante se encontraba todavía en la cama y el reno la había despertado. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que en su camarote ya no entraba luz solar y que todo estaba muy oscuro. Se había hecho de noche. Lo que en principio iba a ser una corta siesta terminó convertido en 'dormir toda la tarde'. Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y le abrió la puerta al reno. Éste se sorprendió de verla con la cara hinchada y toda despeinada. En la mejilla derecha tenía la marca de las sábanas.

\- ¡Perdona, no sabía que estabas durmiendo!

\- ¡No, no, no! Tranquilo. Si has hecho bien... He dormido demasiado. No estaba planeado – dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- En realidad me ha mandado Sanji. Como no has aparecido, me ha pedido que te avisase para ir a cenar.

\- Gracias... Señor, soy un desastre – se llevó una mano a la frente- Voy en un minuto, ¿vale?

Chopper asintió con una sonrisa y se fue por donde había venido. Nami se quitó la camiseta sudada que había estado llevando todo el día, se puso una de tirantes blanca en su lugar y fue al baño a asearse un poco. Tardó lo que había dicho, pues no quería hacer que su cena se enfriase cuando se tomaban tantas molestias por ella. Mientras estaba en el baño se percató al mirarse la mano que había tenido dolorida que ya estaba perfectamente. Hoy había luchado y todo y no se había dado ni se había acordado de que la tenía delicada. Tendría que darle las gracias a Chopper de alguna forma.

La navegante entró a la cocina con cierto temor por si Zoro estaba dentro. Lo hizo tan disimuladamente que hasta Sanji tardó en darse cuenta de que la pelirroja ya les acompañaba. Estaban sentados en la mesa armando follón como de costumbre: luffy gritando con sus brazos de un lado a otro, Franky riéndose muy alto con Usopp, Chopper quejándose de Luffy y comiendo rápidamente, Sanji intentando hacerse oír por encima de todos ellos... En el sitio de Nami estaba su cena ya puesta en un plato con los cubiertos, esperándola. Pero no había ni rastro del espadachín. Su sitio era el de enfrente de ella normalmente para comer y estaba vacío. Y a diferencia del de ella, en su sitio no había ninguna clase de cena esperándolo. _¿Es que todavía no ha vuelto?_

 _-_ ¡Nami-san! ¿Cómo es que estás tan guapa recién levantada? - Le dijo Sanji yendo de un salto a su encuentro.

\- Perdona Sanji, me he dormido completamente... - la navegante estaba hasta algo colorada. Le daba vergüenza la situación. En su casa nunca le pasaban esas cosas.

Sanji se rio y volvió a su sitio y la navegante le imitó.

\- Nami, que sepas que he estado defendiendo tu plato de este –dijo Usopp señalando al capitán.

Nami le devolvió una sonrisa.

\- Si toca su comida le dejo sin comer mañana -dijo el cocinero.

La verdad es que Nami no tenía hambre, comió por respeto hacia Sanji. No sabía que prefería pensar: que a lo mejor Zoro aún no había vuelto por su culpa o que podía atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento y sentarse frente a ella. Tampoco prestaba atención a lo que estaban hablando en la mesa y por lo tanto no se enteró de que Franky la estaba llamando.

\- Nami.

Ella seguía comiendo.

\- Nami.

Sanji prefirió hacer como que no se daba cuenta de nada. Simplemente sus ganas de matar al espadachín a patadas aumentaban por segundos.

\- ¡Nami!

\- Dime –dijo reaccionando al fin.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te he llamado tres veces y no te enterabas.

\- ¿Ah, si? -ni se había enterado- Eh... Estaré aún atontada de la siesta. He dormido demasiado –una risilla nerviosa se le quedó atascada en la garganta debido a la mirada interrogante del peliazul.

\- Tú no vas a querer volver a la isla, ¿verdad?

\- No. La verdad es que no. ¿Por?

\- Definitivamente Luffy y yo vamos a ir y Luffy nos ha dicho que al final no habéis comprado nada. Si querías comprar algo lo podemos hacer por ti y te lo traemos.

\- Ah, pues... Estoy segura de que había algo, pero ahora mismo no caigo... Si os parece, mañana por la mañana os lo digo.

\- Sin problema.

Nami terminó de cenar rápidamente para poder salir de allí lo antes posible por lo que pudiera pasar. Se enfrentaría a sus problemas al día siguiente. Al levantarse y hacer ademán de recoger su plato, vaso y cubiertos Sanji la detuvo.

\- Tranquila, Nami-san. Ya lo recojo yo.

\- No me cuesta nada.

Nami le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado al rubio, quien terminó con corazones en los ojos, y se despidió del resto para darse una ducha rápida e irse a la cama.

Ese era su plan, irse a la cama. Pero gracias a su accidental siesta le era imposible, llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en la cama con los ojos como platos. Su orgullo tampoco le permitía admitir que tenía otros motivos por los que no podía dormir. Estaba espatarrada boca arriba con una camiseta de tirantes muy holgada y sin pantalones, porque en esa habitación hacía siempre mucho calor por las noches, aunque afuera la brisa marina era realmente gélida a pesar de tratarse de una isla de verano en la que el clima esa mañana había sido sofocante. Para cuando dejasen la isla Nami estaba segura de que se llevaría consigo un resfriado. Debido a que la camiseta era ancha, cada vez que se movía la camiseta iba por un lado y ella por otro. La primera media hora se la había recolocado, pero llegó un momento en el que desistió. En una de esas vueltas el flequillo terminó sobre sus ojos de mala forma y con un soplido lo mandó hacia atrás. Con la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad vio en un reloj que había en la mesa que era la una y media de la mañana. Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama y decidió hacer algo productivo. Cogería su bloc de dibujo e iría a dibujar algo. Abrió la puerta de su camarote de golpe y el pelo se le fue hacia atrás con fuerza debido al viento que soplaba. Se lo pensó mejor y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera. El pelo se le había secado mientras estaba en la cama y debido a eso lo tenía con mucho más volumen, algo bufado. Con la puerta abierta la luz de la luna se hacía paso en la habitación y se pudo ver reflejada en el espejo. Siempre había odiado su pelo cuando se quedaba de esa forma. Pero una sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de sus labios. A Lola siempre le había encantado su pelo cuando estaba así. Le decía que resaltaba sus ojos. Que a diferencia de cuando tenía el peinado sutilmente ondulado de siempre que le daba una apariencia fuerte y segura, este hacía que te fijases en otras cosas. Que no se malinterprete, su peinado de siempre le parecía que era el que más iba con ella. Pero que cuando te la encontrabas con esa otra apariencia, Nami parecía que estaba más viva. Nami siempre le había dicho a su amiga que no tenía ni idea, pero en ese momento lo vio. Su amiga tenía toda la razón del mundo. Un escozor le comenzó a subir por la garganta. La de emociones que podía revolver un detalle tan pequeño como ese. El escozor se fue al tragar saliva y la pelirroja cogió su blog junto con un par de lápices y una goma, encaminándose al puesto de vigía para tener mejores vistas.

Trepó por las cuerdas hasta llegar a una mini escalera que daba a una especie de escotilla. La abrió y asomó la cabeza. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie, lo cual agradeció en el alma. Parecía que todos estaban durmiendo. No había subido a ese sitio antes y la verdad es que se quedó impresionada. La pared era prácticamente una única ventana circular que rodeaba toda la estancia, y pegado a esta misma ventana había una especie de sofá acolchado que era realmente largo. En una esquina había pesas y varias máquinas de gimnasia. Había también una toalla tirada en un rincón. No buscó un interruptor porque no le hacía falta. Por el gigantesco cristal entraba suficiente luz y se veía perfectamente, hasta para dibujar. Se sentó en el sofá para poder mirar el paisaje. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y la luz estaba llena. Empezó a hacer algunos bocetos delicados de partes del bosque y la playa de la isla que tenía delante. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele y se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y el cuaderno abierto sobre las rodillas, sin dormir aún.

Escuchó que la madera chirriaba y entreabrió los ojos. Los puso como platos al encontrarse al espadachín, se quedó inmóvil mientras lo observaba. Él se movía cautelosamente y le estaba dando la espalda. Cogió la toalla que había en el suelo y se la pasó por el cuello, como secándose. Nami no se atrevía ni a respirar con normalidad, estaba segura de que él notaría cualquier sutil movimiento. Zoro se giró y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Nami estaba despierta. Era imposible no verlo, ella tenía unos ojos enormes y resaltaban en esa luz azulada. Y no podía fingir que no la había visto y simplemente ignorarla. Por parte de la pelirroja, en cuanto el espadachín la miró se puso tensa y apretó la mandíbula. Ya está. Sin escapatoria. Para ninguno.

Zoro desvió la mirada a la ventana y rompió el silencio, lo que sorprendió a la navegante.

\- Pensaba que estabas dormida.

Nami estaba de los nervios y le parecía que él siempre conseguía mantener la calma de una forma casi escalofriante.

\- No. Bueno, casi. No me ha dado tiempo.

Zoro deseaba no haber subido. Llevaba horas ahí arriba entrenando y haciendo nada a la vez. Había bajado para ir al baño y comer algo debido a que no había ido a cenar precisamente porque no quería encontrársela porque aún no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo decirlo. No había tardado ni una maldita hora, y sube y va y se la encuentra ahí casi torrada. Igual si no hubiese bajado y se hubiese quedado con las luces encendidas ella no hubiese ido hasta ahí arriba. Se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de librarse si era silencioso porque parecía que estaba dormida. Qué iluso. No sabía ni qué hacer ni a dónde mirar y sabía que ella estaba igual. Y de nuevo estaban en ese silencio incómodo. Zoro se giró y comenzó a 'ordenar' las pesas, o hacía que las ordenaba.

Nami de repente se sintió ridícula y tuvo la necesidad de moverse.

\- Bueno, eh, yo me voy a dormir –dijo mientras iba hacia la escotilla.

\- Oye.

Nami se paró en seco.

\- Te dejas eso –le dijo el peliverde, señalando con la cabeza su bloc y los lápices.

Al parecer se le habían escurrido de las piernas al levantarse y ni se había acordado de que los llevaba consigo. Nami fue a cogerlo sin decir nada. Cuando volvía a irse el peliverde volvió a hablar.

\- Yo no te he echado, eh.

\- Ya –la pelirroja respondió más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado por los nervios –no es eso. Solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que me entrase sueño, así que...

Zoro simplemente asintió. Los pasos de la pelirroja resonaban en su cabeza y ella cada vez estaba más cerca de irse. La verdad es que dudaba de que volviese a tener un momento tan perfecto para hablar con ella, pero la boca no se le abría. Ya le daba hasta pudor, le costaba hasta mirarla. Y a él nunca le había dado reparo mirar a alguien directamente, ni quiera a sus enemigos más temidos. Y mañana sería peor. Y no quería volver a discutir, quería aclarar las cosas. Y ella se alejaba más y más. Zoro tragó saliva. A la de tres se giraba y le decía algo, cualquier cosa. Así se forzaría a continuar la conversación. Una, dos y...

\- Oye.

Zoro se había girado de golpe preparado de golpe pero se quedó con la boca entreabierta. No le había dado tiempo a emitir sonido alguno, ella se le había adelantado.

Nami no había podido abrir la escotilla para marcharse. No podía ser tan cobarde. Y él parecía que la estaba escuchando. Nami abrió y cerró la boca varias veces porque las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta taponándola. Zoro la miraba atento.

\- Lo siento –la pelirroja prácticamente lo escupió de golpe, pero Zoro no la culpaba. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo. El espadachín tenía las cejas ligeramente alzadas por la sorpresa, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como que para la navegante pudiese notarlo –Siento todo lo que te solté. Estaba muy cabreada contigo por... Bueno, se me acumularon cosas. Hablé sin pensar y me metí en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia. Y no trato excusarme diciendo que estaba enfadada, porque no tiene excusa –Nami se sorprendió a sí misma. Antes no sabía qué podía decirle y ahora que había arrancado no podía parar. Cada vez conseguía apaciguar más los nervios y habló más calmada –Ahora lo pienso y me da hasta vergüenza. No debí haberte soltado todo eso y mucho menos haberte faltado al respeto. Aunque quiero que te quede muy claro que la mayoría de cosas que dije las pienso, yo no miento. Pero no debí habértelas dicho o al menos no de esa manera. Soy consciente de que pudo sonar hasta cruel. Me pasé de la raya y me comporté como una niñata. Lo siento.

 _Sí que te pasaste_ , pensó Zoro. Pero no pensaba decirlo, ni de coña. No quería estropearlo. Estaba pasmado. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, que ella fuera a disculparse de esa forma con él. Zoro sabía que ahora era la navegante la que le observaba a él, pero muy a su pesar tardó en responder porque le llevó unos segundos de más procesar todo lo que Nami había dicho. Y esos segundos de más casi ponen a la pelirroja histérica, pero notaba cómo se había quitado un peso de encima. Todo su cuerpo estaba más relajado.

\- Yo también lo siento –dijo el espadachín cuando reunió aire para hacerlo –Yo... Tampoco lo he hecho bien. La he cagado varias veces y de distintas formas. Y bueno, digamos que lo de hoy ha sido un poco... Intenso. Pero si yo te hubiese dado las gracias en su momento seguramente no hubiese pasado esto. O al menos no así. Fui un desagradecido y fue fallo mío.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero fue distinto. Ahora ambos podían respirar.

\- Sabes, tampoco espero que me perdones –dijo Nami cabizbajo–yo si fuera tú no sé si lo haría. Quería estar segura de poder mirarte a la cara, pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ahora te he dado motivos para odiarme todavía más.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

\- 'Odiar' es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿sabes?

Nami ahogó una carcajada sarcástica.

\- Claro, bueno, decir que me odias igual es darme demasiada importancia –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? -Zoro no sabía cómo lo hacía pero sentía que cada vez que hablaba lo estropeaba todo y estaban a punto de entrar en otra discusión -No. No, joder, no. No es eso.

Nami giró la cabeza hacia él porque eso último había sonado muy brusco, pero vio que Zoro estaba pasándose una mano por la cabeza sin parar y no podía dejar quietos los pies. No diría nada porque ya se había dado cuenta de que él con las palabras no era muy bueno precisamente y parecía que podía estar haciendo un esfuerzo. Y de verdad que lo estaba haciendo.

\- Mira ya que estamos así, lo tengo que decir. Efectivamente, nada de eso era asunto tuyo –Zoro portaba un semblante serio y en otra circunstancia la pelirroja ya habría saltado. Pero no lo hizo, estaba realmente calmada –Pero llevabas razón, aunque no te diré en qué. Así que no te odio. Y si en algún momento lo has pensado (y no me refiero solo a hoy), no era mi intención.

Nami asintió ligeramente y su cuerpo se deshinchó del alivio. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber qué más decir.

\- Oye –dijo ella de nuevo captando la atención de Zoro – Eh... ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije hoy? –se aclaró la garganta- Que no podías pretender hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

A Zoro se le quedó cara de póker.

\- Sí -dijo sin ganas. Nami deseaba que se la tragase la tierra.

\- Pues... Retiro lo dicho. La verdad es que ahora mismo me parece lo mejor que podríamos hacer. ¿Qué te parece?

Zoro entreabrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Le faltó un impulso. ¿Era buena idea?

\- ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? -La navegante le tendió la mano, rezando por no quedarse con el brazo en el aire como una tonta.

Y ahí Zoro vio su impulso. No lo pensó mucho, por si acaso cambiaba de opinión.

\- Me parece bien –dijo estrechándole la mano a la pelirroja.

El apretón de manos fue sutil pero firme. Rompieron el contacto a los pocos segundos. Zoro pensó que como después de eso Sanji se atreviera a decirle algo lo iba a matar.

\- Oye y no quiero que tú tampoco pienses que... Bueno, que me arrepiento de lo que hice –Nami no quería decir la palabra 'salvar' porque era consciente de que el espadachín tenía algún problema con eso, así que esperaba que la entendiera sin necesidad de decirlo –aunque luego me cabrease porque no lo hiciste bien, espero que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza que me he arrepentido en algún momento.

Zoro no pudo mirarla y sus palabras se escucharon muy bajito.

\- Nunca lo he pensado.

\- Bien –la navegante sonrió ligeramente, pero él no lo vio. Intentó cambiar de tema- ¿Te has enterado de todas las novedades?

\- Luffy ha venido antes a contármelo.

Nami asintió a modo de aprobación.

\- Bueno pues ahora sí, me voy a dormir –dijo ella mientras volvía a recorrer el camino a la escotilla -¿Te quedas aquí?

\- Me toca guardia -contestó él mientras iba a sentarse al sofá.

Nami abrió la puertecita y se asomó. La verdad es que estaba bastante alto. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó las piernas por el hueco para poder agarrarse fácilmente a la escalerita. El viento frio le lamió las piernas desnudas y se le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Nami.

La pelirroja se giró de sopetón. Le pilló por sorpresa, pensaba que la conversación ya había terminado.

\- Gracias –dijo Zoro. No lo había hecho en condiciones la vez anterior y se lo debía. _Por salvarme,_ le faltó decir. Pero sabía que ella lo entendería.

Y así fue. Fue como música para los oídos de la navegante, pero se limitó negar con la cabeza y quitarle peso al asunto. Nami había preferido olvidar todo ese tema por los dos.

\- Gracias a ti también.

Zoro la miró interrogante.

\- Por lo de hoy. Fuiste a ayudarme.

\- Ah -Zoro casi se había olvidado de eso con todo lo que le había soltado la pelirroja. Ya hasta le parecía insignificante.

Nami lo vio pensativo y muy serio e intentó relajarlo con un tono casi divertido.

\- Pero que sepas que me las habría apañado yo sola.

 _Ya lo sé,_ pensó el espadachín. Pero prefirió guardárselo para él. Nami empezó a moverse para alcanzar la escalera. Cuando ya estaba con el cuerpo fuera y fue a cerrar la escotilla Zoro volvió a hablar.

\- No te caigas.

Ahora era él el que se reía sin reírse. Lo último que había dicho ella le había dado ánimos para no querer que la conversación terminase en un drama, y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario ya que se había dado cuenta de la cara que había puesto Nami al ver lo alto que estaba el puesto de vigía y que ahora tenía que bajar. A Nami ya se le había olvidado que alguna vez se había reído de ella, lo que ya no sabía era si sus bromas habían ido a buenas o a malas. Pero esta vez estaba segura de qué tipo de burla se trataba. La pelirroja asomó la cabeza y vio que el espadachín estaba atento a ver qué hacía. Ella le miró con los ojos entre cerrados y soltó con tono malicioso:

\- Más quisieras.

Acto seguido cerró la escotilla.


End file.
